The Heir
by Strickens
Summary: Marceline and Bonnibel meet as children and befriend one another, but Bonnibel's father does not approve.
1. Chapter 1

"Bonnibel! Bonnibel! Where are you? We're going to be late if you don't hurry!" King Bubblegum scorned his young daughter, who was trailing behind her father and his bodyguards as they walked through the exit of the castle gates and continued on their way to Town Square.

Bonnibel Bubblegum huffed as she glared into her father's back. She had only wanted to play with the garden bugs as they flitted around her and through the blossoming garden bushes. She was but a mere child, just 6 years of age, who had no interests in the political affairs and running the kingdom as the heir to the throne.

No, she was more interested in playing with her science kits, examining nature and playing out in the sun. A good book to read before bed time also didn't go astray in her daily routine.

The armoured guards clinked and clanked with each step they took, their armour rattling. Bonnibel wondered how they could stand to wear such things on a day like today, where the Sun was high in the sky and pressing its waves of heat down upon the citizens of the Candy Kingdom.

They pressed onwards through the town, and Bonnibel noted how the people smiled and waved, some bowing to her father, who in turn would nod only slightly and for the most part ignored the praise they seemed to lavish upon him.

Her father was to discuss the matter of news laws that were to be passed, to answer questions from the people and gather feedback on the matter. But as her father got up on the stage and approached his podium to the cheers and clapping of an attentive audience of candy people, Bonnibel was anything but interested in sitting in her uncomfortable gingerbread chair while listening to a discussion that was quite frankly, boring her to tears.

It was as she swung her feet back and forth over the edge of her chair, that she decided she would try to sneak off and find something else more entertaining to do. With a cheeky smile, she slowly slid off her seat and carefully crawled her way past candy feet and legs until she finally made it to the back of the crowd.

Standing up and brushing the dust off her floral pink dress, she looked back to make sure that her father hadn't spotted her. Fortunately, he seemed otherwise engaged arguing with a Cinnamon Bun in the front row.

Smiling to herself, she took off down one of the nearest streets, feeling quite proud of her bold escape.

The buildings and houses that surrounded her seemed gigantic when compared to her tiny stature, making her feel much more timid and even a little bit scared. What if she got lost and couldn't find her way home? What if her father scorned her and locked her in her room like he had before?

Her fears washed away, however, once she happened upon a smaller building with a candy cane fence, a swing set, a slide, and a sandpit. She made a small noise of excitement and ran towards the building, only realising as she got closer the sign that said "Orphanage". It made her stop momentarily, overcome by a feeling of sadness as she knew that all these children would have no parents, no family at all. Would they get to celebrate Christmas? Birthdays?

She bit her lip slightly as she turned the handle and entered the Orphanage. It was a strange sight to behold.

There was a group of children sitting around a table being read a story by one of the caretakers. Another group of children ran around with each other, laughing and playing with some paper planes they had crafted. One child however, really struck her.

A girl who looked about her age, with long silken black hair, wearing a grey button up shirt and a tattered pair of shorts sat in a corner by herself. Bonnibel couldn't see her face as it was hidden behind the flowing locks of hair, but she could tell the girl was intently focussed on the drawing she was working on in her hands.

Straightening her dress, Bonnibel made her way over to the corner, ignoring the others rough-housing around the room, bumping into her on the way over. Huffing slightly at the other children, the Princess finally made it over to the girl, kneeling down in front of her and smiling softly.

She didn't say anything at first, she waited for the raven haired girl to notice her presence, slowly lifting her head to meet eyes with Bonnibel. A single, dark eye peered out from behind the hair.

"Hi! I'm Bonnibel, what's your name?" the pink haired girl asked enthusiastically. She beamed at the dark-haired girl, even when she got no response to her question.

"Whatcha' drawing?" Bonnibel quizzed, and scooted closer, peering at the drawing. She hardly noticed as the other girl stared at her, never breaking her gaze.

The Princess looked at the drawing. It was a tall stick figure with black hair, obviously representing the girl she was sitting near, sitting underneath a tall tree. There was a house with two windows and a door, and on the other side of the house was around 6 smaller stick figures which the princess assumed represented some of the other children at the orphanage.

"She looks lonely." Bonnibel mused, pouting slightly as she turned her head to peer up at the taller girl. In response, the dark-haired girl reached up and tucked a large chunk of her flowing locks behind her left ear, revealing two bright, yet lonely eyes.

The princess frowned and snatched the grey crayon from the girl's hand, much to her surprise. She then leaned over and started to scrawl another figure next to the one under the tree. With a smile, she grabbed a pink crayon laying near the dark-haired girl's feet and vigorously coloured in a mane of pink hair on the figure.

She smiled at her work, and looked up at the girl next to her.

"There, she won't be so lonely now!" Bonnibel mused, giggling slightly and playing with her pink dress.

The dark-haired girl gave a small smile in return, a rosy tint covering her cheeks and creeping down her neck.

"My... My name is M-Marceline." she finally uttered, blushing even more furiously, and quickly looking down, her mane of black hair flopping once again down her face. Bonnibel smiled and laughed quietly.

"That's a really pretty name! I like it." She remarked.

Looking around, Bonnibel noticed that all the children were still pre-occupied with their games and story telling, and the raucous yelling of the boys was getting a bit harsh on her ears. She leaned closer to Marceline and nudged her gently in the side.

"Hey Marcy, want to go outside and play? I can push you on the swing if you like." Bonnibel offered, watching as Marceline looked over at her again, nervously biting her lip as if to try and hold back a grin that threatened to crack her face in half. Marceline nodded enthusiastically, her hair flying around as she did so.

"I-I'd like that!" she replied, laughing quietly as the Princess grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

No one noticed as the two girls ran out the back door together to enjoy the sun and the playground.

* * *

"Hehehe! Not so high Marcy, ah! I'll fall if you push any harder!" Bonnibel squealed, but the laughter revealed that she was still enjoying flying high on the swing regardless of any risk of falling off and scraping her knee. Marceline laughed, and as the swing came backwards, she caught the tiny pink haired girl in her arms and brought her to a safe stop.

The two girls were laughing hard, and the Princess was trying to catch her breath as Marceline let go of her and ran off to lay in a tall patch of grass. Bonnibel got up and ran over, flopping herself next to her. The dark-haired girl pulled some tufts of grass out of the ground, playing with them between her fingers.

"So are you new at the orphanage? What happened to your mum and dad?" Marceline asked, looking up at Bonnibel with quizzical eyes. Bonnibel blushed slightly as she watched the girl tearing up the grass.

"I... um. No, I'm not meant to be here. My dad... well my dad doesn't really ever let me leave the castle. So... I ran away. I found this place... um... I don't have any brothers or sisters so I really wanted to find someone to play with." Bonnibel felt ashamed that she had maybe led Marceline to believe she could become a new bunk buddy.

"You... you live in the castle?" Marceline asked, her ministrations with the grass stopping as her eyes widened and peered at the pink haired girl. Bonnibel blushed some more.

"Y-yeah... my daddy is the King. But it's no fun living in the castle all the time, he never lets me do anything and I have no friends. Well, except for our butler." Bonnibel continued, looking glumly at the ground before laying her arms out in front of her and planting her face into them.

"You're... a princess?" Marceline's voice came almost as a whisper now, and she bit her lip a little as a blush crept up her face. She'd never met a princess before, let alone befriended one. Bonnibel surprised her by sitting up quickly with a reddened face that looked close to tears.

"I don't want to be a princess! Ugh, sometimes I hate my dad. I just want to be a normal girl with friends, I want to be able to run around outside and play and not care about wearing this stupid princess dress!" The princess thumped at the ground and tugged at the hem of her long dress, wishing she could just rip it off and run around in a shirt and shorts like Marceline could.

Marceline frowned, but scooched closer on her knees until she was close enough to put a hand over Bonnibel's shoulder.

"Hey Bonni?" the raven haired girl called her quietly, watching as the pink-faced girl looked up at her, sniffling a little. Marceline smiled down at her.

"I'll be your friend." she told the princess, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around her in a warm hug. Bonnibel sniffled a little more and returned the hug.

"Oh Marcy! I'll be your friend too. We'll be each other's friends!" Bonnibel raised her voice, becoming more excited at the prospect of having her first good friend in her entire life.

As they broke their hug, they smiled at each other for a few moments, before Bonnibel laughed and poked Marceline in the chest.

"You're it!" She shouted gleefully, before jumping up and bolting off with a squeal. Marceline grinned and pounced after her.

"Oh no you don't, I'll- OOF!" Marceline ran straight into the legs of someone. An adult. A tall adult. She peered up.

A tall, fuming adult. They glared at Marceline who shrunk timidly away from them, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. The adult snapped their gaze over to where Bonnibel was standing behind one of the legs of the swing.

"BONNIBEL! Where on Ooo have you been? The guards have searched all over for you, Peppermint butler was worrying himself to goo, do you have any idea what could have happened to you?" The man, quite obviously King Bubblegum, stormed over towards his daughter with his arms hanging stiffly at his side.

Bonnibel knotted her eyebrows together and looked at the ground, shuffling her feet in the dirt.

"Daddy, I... I just wanted to make friends. Marceline and I..." she started, but was interrupted.

"It is not your duty to worry yourself with the presence of such... peasants_." _The King turned his head and eyed off Marceline. The dark-haired girl pulled her hair over her face, hiding it from his scornful gaze.

"But Daddy, I..." Bonnibel tried to explain to him again, but to no avail.

"I've heard enough!" The King stormed over to her, picking her up easily and slinging her over his shoulder.

"You're coming back to the castle, Glob help me if I ever let you outside the grounds like this again!" he continued his tirade, ignoring the cries and protests of his wriggling daughter.

Marceline stood up and ran over as far as she dared as the King stormed off with Bonnibel over his shoulder, joining up with the guards that were waiting for him.

"MARCY!" Bonnibel called over his shoulder, tears starting to form in her eyes and trickle down her cheeks. Marceline tried to hold back her own.

"Bonni! Don't worry Bon, I'll find you!" she called back.

Marceline watched helplessly as her friend was taken away from her. Her first real friend she'd ever had. She swallowed hard to try and hold back the tears as the caretaker and a few children came out of the Orphanage to see what all the fuss was about.

Looking at the ground and wiping her eyes, the dark-haired girl noticed something. Something that must have fallen from Bonnibel's side-satchel. She kneeled down and picked it up carefully.

It was a teddy bear. Obviously very loved, a little tattered and dirty from falling on the ground. The teddy looked back at her with his two big blue button eyes, as if telling her everything would be ok. Sniffling she turned him over to see a name tag stitched to his back.

"Hambo..." she whispered to herself, reading his name out aloud.

Pressing the teddy to her chest, she promised herself she would find a way to see her friend again, no matter what.

* * *

Bonnibel had spent the better part of two days crying in her bedroom. Despite being surrounded by everything pink and beautiful, books she could read and board games she could play, there was only one thing she truly wanted.

She wanted to go back to that Orphanage, she wanted to see her friend Marceline again. They shared so much in common, both friendless and always so alone even in a crowded room. Even swinging on a swing set, something so simple, had brought them so much joy.

"It's not FAIR!" Bonnibel cried, pounding her little fist against the brightly decorated pink blanket on her oversized bed.

A knock came at her door, and without looking over she shrieked "GO AWAY!", before returning her face to sob against her bed.

The bedroom handle turned, and a timid voice called out to her.

"Princess? It's Peppermint. I just thought I'd come check on you and see if I could get you anything." the round, red and white striped butler slipped in quietly and shut the door behind him.

Bonnibel looked up slightly, wiping her eyes, and watched as Peppermint came over and took a seat next to her on her bed. He smiled as brightly as he could at her, took her right hand in his and gave it a pat.

"Don't fret Princess, your father told me what happened, and I completely understand your anger at him." Peppermint told her, nodding sternly. Bonnibel's eyes brightened as she looked up at the man she considered to be family.

"Y- **sniff** You do?" She asked quietly, her voice questioning as Peppermint let out a husky laugh. He patted her hand again.

"Princess, while I do what I can to serve the King and our people, there is one thing I'm not willing to do. And that is deny you the right to have a friend." His face grew a little sterner now, and his brow crinkled as if he was trying to remember something.

"I've been a fool to allow your Father to treat you like a fragile hard candy. But, I cannot convince him to allow you to visit the orphanage and see your friend." he continued, and Bonnibel's eyes started to well up again.

Peppermint saw the hurt, and instantly comforted her.

"But I have a plan! You see, I spoke to your father, and he is quite pleased to learn that I will be escorting you to weekly Whistling lessons." Peppermint seemed to be quite satisfied with himself, but the Princess just sat there dumbfounded, her lip trembling.

"Whistling lessons? Your solution is WHISTLING LESSONS?!" Her voice rattled Peppermint's eyes in his eye sockets, and he had to place a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"If you Father thinks you're at _whistling_ lessons, when you're really visiting your _friend_... he'd be none the wiser! Especially if I'm with you, you know how much he puts his trust in me." he continued, and smiled as he saw Bonni's eyes light up and her cheeks blush a soft, rosy pink.

"You'd really do that for me, Peppy?" she asked, her eyes full of hope and excitement. Peppermint laughed again and squeezed her shoulder.

"Of course I would, your majesty. Your happiness means the world to me." He replied. He was taken a little off guard as the Princess threw herself at him, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Oh Peppy, you're the best!" She cried, suddenly overwhelmed by the thought of seeing Marceline again and getting to play and have fun, just like a normal kid could.

She could hardly wait, but fortunately for Bonnibel, her very first "whistling class" would be that afternoon.

* * *

"Your majesty, the Princess and I are off to town for her class. I'll return with her by dinner time, as promised." Peppermint butler stated, his arms folded behind his back with Bonnibel by his side as he stood before the King in the throne room.

The King nodded firmly his understanding, but as Peppermint and Bonnibel turned to exit the room, he called out.

"Peppermint, would you allow me a moment with my daughter? I wish to have words with her in private."

Peppermint nodded meekly, smiled a little at Bonni before turning to leave the room.

"I'll be waiting in the garden for you, Princess." He told her kindly, before walking off quickly through the huge ornamental doors of the throne room.

Bonnibel came a little closer to her father, but stopped a few metres away, crossing her arms over her chest and looking irritated.

"Bonnibel Bubblegum, there is no need to give me that attitude. You know this is for your own good." staring down at his still unmoving daughter, before continuing with a sigh.

"When I grow older, someday it will be your duty to take over the Kingdom. There is no time for trivial games and gallivanting around town with orphan children."

Her face snapped up to meet her father's, and she gave him one almighty 6-year-old frown.

"What if I don't want to rule your stupid kingdom? Ugh, you lock me up in this stupid castle all day long, making me read stupid boring books about law and royal history! Well, you can just... just... take your globbing crown and sit on it!" She yelled at him, her cheeks turning red with anger.

The King slammed his fist against the arm of his chair, the loud thump echoing through the walls and sending a shiver down Bonnibel's spine.

"You watch your tone with me, young lady! Don't think I won't spare you the back of my hand for that lip!" He boomed down at her, ignoring as the girl looked away to hide the fear creeping over her face.

"Responsibility _demands_ sacrifice, and you'll be best to heed that advice. One day you _will_ become the Queen of Ooo, coming to understand that now will save you having to throw away your peasant friends when you don't have the time of day for them because of your duties."

The word struck her, to the point she feared she might never be able to stop them from resonating in the back of her mind. _No_... no matter what, she would _always _find time for the people in her life. Her friends, family... she reasoned herself to the fact that once she was an adult, she would go down to the orphanage herself every week and read stories and play games with the children. Even if it meant shirking whatever her duties might be at the time.

"Whatever." she breathed, still not looking at her father.

It was silent for a few moments before her spoke again.

"Go to your lesson, don't keep Peppermint waiting on you."

Bonnibel turned quickly, storming out of that room as fast as she could.

* * *

Bonnibel was grateful for the fact that Peppermint took them the back way to the Orphanage. The last thing she wanted was citizens, or Glob forbid, guards, seeing where she was really going. She couldn't handle another angry tirade from the King.

She could see the candy cane fence coming into view, and tried hard to keep a squeal from pushing its way from within her chest and out of her mouth. She looked over at Peppermint, who was smiling at her kindly. At least... at least _he_ understood.

As they grew closer to it, Bonnibel could see the swing set in the yard, and a lump grew in her throat as she saw her friend Marceline sitting on a swing, by herself, dragging her feet on the ground beneath her. Before Peppermint could object, she took off as fast as her little feet would take her.

She burst through the gate, and ran around the side of the building, slowing down as she came up behind the swing set. With a cheeky smile, she crept up on her unaware friend.

"UH? HEY!" Marceline cried, as suddenly a pair of arms pushed her forwards on the swing, sending it sailing forwards and upwards, making the taller girl cling tightly to the chains out of fear she would fall off.

As the swing came backwards, a pair of arms caught her, and a small giggle in her ear made her face burn red and a smile burst across her face. She got up from the swing, turned around and embraced the small, pink haired girl behind her.

"Bonni!" She cried, hugging the girl tightly. Bonnibel giggled again and hugged her friend back.

"I thought you'd never be allowed back here!" She continued, breaking the hug and looking into the bright eyes of her grinning friend.

"Don't tell anyone, It's a secret." She laughed, turning to Peppermint butler who had finally caught up to the Princess and was panting slightly.

"This is Peppermint, but you can just call him Peppy! He told my dad I was going to whistling classes!" Bonnibel drew out the last two words, before laughing quietly.

Marceline smiled at the Peppermint man, blushing and letting a few locks of dark hair fall over her face.

"Hi Peppy! Thank you for bringing my friend back." She uttered shyly, looking up a little more as the man chuckled slightly.

"Think nothing of it. Just remember, it's only once a week, and no rough-housing! I wouldn't want the King wondering how the Princess managed to get a grazed knee at whistling lessons." he replied, scratching absent-mindedly at his arm. Marceline grinned.

"Don't worry Peppy, Marceline will take good care of me, won't you Marcy?" Bonnibel replied, looking at her friend with a big smile. Peppermint chewed his lip slightly.

"Well, I'll leave you two to play. I'll just be sitting over here reading if you need me, Princess." he replied, nodding as he wandered over to a shady area with a few chairs and a table.

Marceline looked thoughtful for a moment, before her face lit up.

"Oh! Hey, wait here Bonni would ya? I have something for you." Marceline stated, before running off quickly, leaving the Princess to her own devices. Bonnibel found a clean, dry patch of grass and sat down.

She looked up after a couple of minutes to see her friend return. Marceline sat down next to her and held out her hands. Bonnibel's eyes lit up as she saw what the girl held.

"Hambo! Oh you found him, I thought I'd lost him in the town and that I'd never find him again!" Bonnibel reached over and gently took the teddy from her friend's hands. She checked her teddy over to make sure he didn't have any scrapes or bruises, and was satisfied that he hadn't been injured in her absence. She noticed that he had grown warm from being in Marceline's arms.

Bonnibel looked over at the dark-haired girl, who was smiling kindly at her. That's when she made her decision. She pushed her arms out, holding the teddy towards Marceline.

"I want you to keep him." Bonnibel stated, in a curt, sweet voice. Marceline blushed deeply, looking at Hambo, looking at Bonni, looking at Hambo, looking at Bonni again.

"A-are you sure?" she asked quietly. Bonnibel nodded enthusiastically, smiling endearingly at her friend.

"He'll keep you warm and safe. I have a lot of blankets to keep me warm, and guards to keep me safe, so you should have him." Bonnibel replied, watching as her friend gently took Hambo from her hands and held him against her chest.

"T-thank you." Marceline uttered, smiling shyly. She noticed how Hambo now had a slightly sweet scent on him, left behind from her candy friend. She looked into Bonnibel's eyes and bit her lip.

"I don't have anything to give you." she said quietly, and slightly ashamed.

Bonnibel smiled and reached out, taking Marceline's hands in her own. She squeezed them in her palms.

"Sure you do, you can give me a best friend!" Bonnibel replied, smiling broadly. Marceline emitted a small noise, pouncing forward to hug the Princess.

"Best friends!" she cried gleefully, causing Bonni to giggle as she hugged her back.

"Forever?" Bonni asked. Marceline nodded, her hair flying around her.

"Forever!" Marceline replied.

Peppermint watched happily, but deep inside he feared that it would be a promise that one of the girls might not be able to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews! You make writing these things extra worth it :) Plox leave feedback and let me know what you think!**

Eight years had passed since the Princess of the Candy Kingdom first met and befriended the shy girl known as Marceline. Despite everything her father did to try and stop her, with the assistance of Peppermint Butler, she maintained her strong bond with Marceline. She was her best friend in the whole world. They had a connection that could not be broken, nor denied.

They saw each other on a regular basis, at least once a week, if not more. Sometimes Marceline would be snuck into the castle to share a sleepover and a night of ghost stories with Bonnibel, and sometimes Marceline would join Bonni on walks through the town as the Princess spoke with locals, brushing up on her royal skills as she assured business owners that her father would not leave them high and dry during hard times.

Marceline had left the orphanage at the tender age of ten, and had sought out a place to stay, finding a kind stranger who worked at the local Blacksmith. He was short, but well built with strong arms, and a cupcake for a body. His long handlebar moustache graced his upper lip, and twitched whenever he laughed or smiled.

He had noticed Marceline watch him as he shaped and moulded new sets of armour for the King's army, to replace those that were worn or damaged in battle and training. When he motioned for her to come over and watch him work more closely, the tall girl had been fascinated by his line of work.

He told her stories of how some of the mightiest blows were dealt to enemies with a sword that he had finely crafted himself, and how his meticulously designed chest plates had protected the King himself from an onslaught of arrows and flying projectiles in the last boundary disagreement the Candy Kingdom had with its neighbour.

He had agreed to take Marceline into his home, and under his wing as a young apprentice, teaching her the ways of crafting and also the ways of wielding sword and board. The taller girl had loved learning to fight, and despite her hatred for Bonnibel's father, she resolved herself to someday join the army and fight to protect her best friend's Kingdom.

Lately, in present days, there had been unrest in the Kingdom. Citizen's were unhappy with the King's latest tax rise, and a nightfall curfew had been introduced, which made it nearly impossible to travel in the darkness without being caught by a guard and fined heavily.

There was word of an underground uprising, Marceline had heard whispers of it among her local candy family. They would sit around Cupcake man's crackling fireplace, sipping on sugar ale, discussing their days work, then later on as they thought the younger girl had fallen asleep in her room, low voices of their thoughts on the Kingdom's ruler and what was to be done about it.

The dark-haired girl would lay still, barely breathing as she strained her ears to listen.

"I heard from a guy I know that words been sent to the Night-O-Sphere, they reckon they're tryin' to pay off demons to off the King! Now wouldn't that be somethin'?" a thick, husky voice rumbled, his voice trailing off with a laugh, followed by snickers from several others.

"Ey', but who'd take over this place then if the King was killed?" another voice, not as husky, but twice as deep. There were mumbles around the room.

"Well... what about his daughter? What's her name, Princess Bubblegum? I seen her around town, socialising with the citizens. Seems like a nice young lady." another voice joined in, a smile drifting off his lips.

Marceline's eyes widened, and she sat up in bed quickly, leaning towards the doorway where a warm orange glow spilled into her room.

_Bonnibel? No, she doesn't want to take over the kingdom!_

"I think she would be a right good fill in, she seems like the complete opposite of her father." another higher pitched voice agreed with the last.

Cupcake cleared his throat before piping in.

"But she's too young to take over leadership. She's but a mere fourteen years old, same age as my little Marceline. For all we know someone _else _could take over that's worse than the King."

More mumbles of agreement. Marceline lay down again, worrying her bottom lip as she stared at her ceiling. It was cracked in places, and occasionally bits of it would fall down on her in her sleep and wake her up, thinking she was under attack.

She thought about everything the men had been speaking about, unable to control a sudden urge she had to pull herself out of bed and get dressed. She knew it was cold and the weather outside was harsh, so she made sure to rug up in a thick black sweater and jeans, pulling her socks up high before pulling on her sneakers.

After dressing, she got back into bed and lay there waiting for Cupcake's friends to leave. It wasn't long, and shortly after that, Cupcake shuffled past her doorway and made his way to his own bed. For good measure, Marceline waited another fifteen minutes before slowly creeping her way out of her room. She looked to his room to make sure he was still in bed, and whispered quietly her apology for leaving, even though it fell on deaf ears.

She snuck out carefully through a side door and slipped out past the blacksmith forge and tool benches. The walk to the castle was not a long one, but she had to take detours to avoid the guard's as they patrolled the streets. Watching as a pair of guard's strolled past the last street before the castle, Marceline smiled then made her move. The dark-haired girl knew of a tunnel on the other side of the castle's garden that led up winding stairs and into a tower that was connected to Bonnibel's room by just a short hallway.

It wasn't a secret tunnel, but an unfrequented one that was mostly there as an emergency escape in case of a fire or an attack on the castle. Marceline made her way through it quickly, navigating her way by touch and by memory. She grunted as she ran into a spider web, the sticky material clinging to her face and hair.

"Gross." she uttered, pulling it off her face bit by bit and wiping it on her jeans.

She removed the rest of it, before continuing upstairs. Carefully pushing open the heavy wooden door at the top so as not to make it creak, she slipped past it and into the hallway, making her way down to the room she knew belonged to her best friend.

With a slight smile, she turned the handle and then cautiously made her way in. She made sure to close the bedroom door silently behind her, then continued to creep over to where the sleeping Bonnibel lay in her bed, rugged up underneath thick pink and white blankets.

Shivering a little from a brisk breeze that was coming in through the open bedroom window, Marceline knelt onto the bed and shuffled closer until she was kneeling over Bonnibel. She frowned and started to lightly shake her friend.

"Bonni! Bonni, wake up!" she whispered, laughing a little as her friend grunted and mumbled something under her breath about apple sandwiches.

"Bonni, it's me, Marcy." Marceline whispered again, her voice only slightly louder. The Princess hummed quietly and rolled over, pushing herself up onto her left forearm to face her friend.

"Huh, Marce... what are you doing here?" Bonnibel gave her a quizzical look, her eyes heavy lidded and her voice still groggy from being woken from her deep sleep. Bonnibel looked over at the clock on her bedside table, squinting to read the time.

"Marce! It's almost midnight, Glob you're going to get in so much trouble!" Bonnibel scorned her lightly, waking up a little more. Marceline shrugged, looking at her friend with a smile. The dark-haired girl lay down beside the Princess, sighing heavily.

"It'll be fine. I just had to tell you what I heard tonight!" Marceline told her, her voice laced with both excitement and anger. Bubblegum flinched a bit as Marceline grabbed her forearm, squeezing it for emphasis that what she had to tell her was incredibly important.

"Marce! You're so cold! Geez, get under the blankets would you?" Bubblegum scorned her friend yet again, throwing back the covers and watching as Marceline complied, pushing her shoes off with her feet before scooting underneath the warm blankets. She hummed happily and shuffled closer to her friend, the warmth radiating off her a wonderful change from the freezing cold outside.

Marceline chuckled as Bonnibel snaked one of her slender teenage legs over her own, helping to assist in warming her friend up faster.

"Now what's so important that you had to break into my bedroom in the middle of the night, in the freezing cold, with the possibility of being thrown in the dungeon by my father, just to tell me?" Bonnibel asked her sternly, but her eyes were warm and friendly as they shared a fluffy pink pillow together.

"Mmm, I heard Cupcake talking to his friends tonight. They um... they said some stuff about your Dad, Bon. Some bad stuff. I-I probably shouldn't be talking about it, I don't know what kind of trouble it could get me into..." Marceline began, but her voice started to get nervous as she trailed off towards the end, pressing her face a little bit into the pillow. Bonnibel grabbed a thick strand of Marceline's raven black hair and started twirling it between her fingers. She loved to play with the beautiful locks, they were so smooth and silky, although Marcy always made fun of her for her obsession with it.

"You won't get into trouble if no one knows you told. Now tell me, what did they say?" Bubblegum pressed further, watching her friend intently.

"I heard someone say that they're going to get demons from the Night-O-Sphere to kill your dad!" Marceline blurted, her cheeks suddenly turning a deep red. She knew the thought of something like losing her dad, no matter how awful he was, would be hurtful to her best friend. She watched cautiously to gauge Bonni's reaction, but to her surprise, the girl was just smiling at her.

"Marce, do you have any idea how many times people have tried to kill my father?" Bonnibel quizzed her, continuing her ministrations with her hair. Marceline knitted her brow together and bit her lower lip as she concentrated.

"Umm... twice?" she guessed, but shrugged her shoulders anyway. Bubblegum laughed quietly and shuffled down a bit into the bed. She pressed her face against her taller friend's collarbone, wrapping her arms around her small waist and hugging her tightly.

"My father has lived through many attempts on his life, and yet he still stands undefeated. He has an entire army at his disposal, willing to lay down their life for him, and for my people." Bubblegum's words were soft, and they quietened the rapid beating of Marceline's heart.

Marceline huffed stubbornly, still worried about the thought of her friend losing her father. Worried even more about the thought of losing her best friend to running a Kingdom. Marceline was sure when that day come, Bonni would simply become too busy for her, or Marceline would become unimportant to the Princess compared to other royal duties. She pressed her face into Bonnibel's soft, gummy hair. It always amused her when the other kids at the orphanage had asked her about those locks of bright pink hair.

_Is it sticky? Doesn't it get stuck to your hair?_

Despite what people thought of bubblegum, Bonnibel's hair was actually very similar to regular hair, the only real difference was that the strands were much thicker than regular hair. They were also kind of squishy, but not sticky. Kind of like the texture of marshmallow rolled in icing sugar.

Marceline looked down and noticed that Bonni's breathing had become much more shallow now. Her eyes were closed, and the raven-haired girl could feel her warm breath on her chest, tickling her skin ever so slightly. It was late and her friend was starting to drift back to sleep, despite the fact that she still had something else to tell her.

"B?" Marcy whispered, her voice slightly muffled by the pink hair.

"Mmm?" the dozy reply came. Marceline held Bonnibel a little closer.

"I think I'm going to join your dad's army."

Bonnibel groaned and batted at Marceline's shoulder, which only served to make the dark-haired girl laugh gleefully.

"Marcy! I'll never get to see you if you do that! Please, just stay..." Bonni's voice started to drift off again as sleep began to take her again. Marceline hushed her, knowing she must have been exhausted.

"You're my best friend Bon, I want to be able to protect you. If I join the army, I could even become a royal guard!" She explained to her enthusiastically, however keeping her voice down. Bonni hummed in reply, her hand this time squeezing her friend's shoulder, before slipping down and back around her waist.

Marceline yawned, stretching her free arm up into the air, twirling her hand around a bit before bringing it back down to drape over Bonnibel's shoulders. She suddenly felt incredibly tired herself, and the reins of sleep began tugging at her mind.

"I'll always protect you, Bonnibel." she whispered, before she too slipped into a deep slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I just wanted to thank all my amazing followers and reviewers, you guys really inspire me to continue with this wonderful story, you're kind of overwhelming me with all the feels, so in return here is a feels intensive chapter :)**

**Also, chapters might come out a little slower now. 1-2 weeks in between as school has started again and I'm doing Electronics and English, so hopefully my writing will improve even more as the year goes on. I do plan on breaking things up between chapters with one-shots and ficlets, so if you're interested feel free to subscribe to me, I appreciate every single person who does 33**

* * *

Since Marceline's admission of wanting to join the Candy Kingdom's army several weeks ago, Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum had been worrying herself sick. She knew that if Marceline joined, she would have to live out most of her life in the barracks, constantly training and fighting, going out into combat and risking her life for the good of the Candy people and their sovereign. It left an uneasy feeling in her gut, and a sickly sensation crawling up the back of her gullet.

As far as she knew, the army rarely had any female soldiers. It was a long upheld belief in her Kingdom that men were simply faster, stronger, better fighters. Even when a woman did make it in, it was harder for them to keep up with their fellow soldiers, and they were also subject to teasing and discrimination because of their gender.

Despite the fact that Marceline was incredibly strong, Bonnibel knew this much, there was nothing to stop her from being picked on, and the fact that the Princess couldn't be there to help protect her sent shivers of fear down her spine.

Bonni sighed as she remembered the days where she and Marceline would play fight, running around without a care in the world, until one of them, usually the Princess, would end up with a grazed knee or a bumped head.

"_I see you Bonni! You can't hide from me you know!" the over enthusiastic Marceline cried out, a huge grin cracking across her face as she saw a pink face peep out at her from behind a towering Willow tree that bordered the Candy town._

_Marceline took off at full speed after the now squealing Princess, her eyes wide as she quickly caught up to the smaller girl. She lunged out, wrapping her arms around Bonnibel and tackling her to the grassy green beneath their feet. With an audible 'thunk', they both landed face first, coming to a skidding halt._

"_Uhnf! Oww, grass burn!" Marceline whined, slowly sitting up as she rubbed a dirty forearm across her forehead before reaching up to pick some stray strands of grass from her raven locks. As she turned to Bonnibel, who was slowly sitting back on her behind, she noticed the girl's eyes welling up with tears._

"_Oh... Bonni, are you okay?" Marceline asked quickly, scooting over to her best friend who was now pulling up the dirty and ripped hem of her frilly pink dress. Bonnibel whimpered slightly as a single tear dropped from the corner of her right eye and slid down her warm cheek._

_Marceline looked down as Bonnibel pointed to her knee, her little index finger trembling terribly. The dark-haired girl frowned guiltily as she looked at the inch wide graze on the Princess's tender left knee._

"_B-Bonni... I'm so sorry!" Marceline cried quietly, swallowing a lump of hurt in her throat at injuring her best friend. She reached down to the hem of her long grey shirt, and tore off a large section of it._

"_Stay here, okay?" Marceline asked her quietly, waiting as Bonnibel slowly nodded in response, still sniffling as she wiped away more tears._

_Marceline took off in a run, making her way down to the cool stream that licked its way through the land of Ooo. Falling down into the moist ground by its edge, Marceline reached into the stream and dipped the rag in the water, making sure it was thoroughly soaked before pulling herself back up and running to where Bonni was waiting._

_She sat down besides the Princess's injured knee and carefully pressed the moist rag to it, eliciting a sharp cry from the pink-faced girl. The Princess tried to pull her leg away, but the dark-haired girl held onto it firmly._

"_It's ok Bon, we just gotta get the dirt off it, okay?" Marceline told her reassuringly, watching as Bonnibel looked into her eyes, her tears slowly coming to a stop._

"_I know... i-it just hurts Marcy." Bonnibel told her, biting her bottom lip as she sniffed again. Marceline smiled and finished cleaning off her knee, pulling the rag away to let Bonnibel inspect it._

"_Thanks Marcy, you're the best." Bonnibel chimed softly, her warm eyes meeting with her friend's. Marceline blushed and looked away for a moment, before feeling herself being pulled into a tight embrace. She tried to ignore the warmth radiating even more from her cheeks now as she hugged her best friend back, still feeling terrible for causing her grazed knee in the first place._

"_I'll always protect you Bonni!" Marceline reassured her, pulling away from the hug after a bit to smile widely at the Princess._

_"Come on, I'll take you to stitch up your dress." Marceline said, standing up and holding out her hand for the Princess to take. Bonnibel did so, letting herself be pulled to her feet before being escorted back to Marceline's orphanage._

Bubblegum sighed again, wishing she could just go back to days when everything seemed so much... simpler. She didn't have to worry about the pressures of politics and being proper, the thought of one day becoming the Queen and ruling over her subjects seeming so far away back then.

She pulled a pink sweater with a pattern of lilies crocheted around it's hems out of her closet, followed by a paler pink skirt with a frilly hem and a lacy strip that tied in a bow around her hips. She dressed quickly, and as she leant down to pull on a pair of her favourite pink lace-up sneakers, a soft knock came at her door.

"Come in!" she called, smiling softly as she carefully laced up the white shoe laces on her right foot. The door handle groaned as it turned, and the door slowly opened to reveal Peppermint Butler.

"Your Majesty, I just came to see if you were ready to attend the markets." He asked cordially, smiling as he took a few steps inside the room, tucking his hands formally behind his back. Bonnibel giggled quietly as she finished tying up her other shoe, standing up and trotting over to him.

"I'm ready Peppy! Gosh, it looks like such a wonderful day outside, I can't wait to visit the new candy jewellery stall you told me about." she replied to him, slipping her right arm through the gap between his elbow and body as he offered himself as an escort.

"Oh yes, I hear it's quite wonderful, milady. When I was helping your father go over the permit for the stall, I couldn't help but notice they import some of their pieces from lands as far away as the Fire Kingdom!" He told her, laughing as he watched her enthusiastic face light up at that bit of information.

"It sounds wondrous, Peppy!" She replied, her chest heaving with a large sigh at the relief of leaving the Castle for her weekly visit to the weekend Candy Markets.

It had taken quite a lot of convincing on both her, and Peppermint Butler's part, in order to get the King to relent and allow his daughter these trips. In the end he had caved when Peppermint had made it very clear they would be for the purpose of visiting the people, teaching vital royal and social skills to the developing Princess, as well as the fact that he had guaranteed to be ever watchful over her the entire time.

The Sun was smiling down on them as they strolled through the town towards the western side of the city, every so often a candy person smiling and waving politely, or bowing when they watched as their Princess made her way past them. She always gave back a charming smile and a wave, but did not stop to talk as she was so looking forward to making it to the markets and drinking in all the beauty and wonders of goods that her people offered up for sale and barter.

As they rounded a corner, the first set of colourful striped gazebos greeted their sight, and she smiled brightly as she spotted one of her favourite stalls. Pulling along Peppermint a little more quickly, she reached it and beamed across at Candy cane man who was standing behind a small glass counter filled with all manners of brightly decorated pastries and cakes.

"Princess Bubblegum! So wonderful to see you again! How are you this fine day, hm?" he asked brightly, his thin cheeks blushing lightly as he was graced by the blossoming young girl's presence.

"I'm doing well, Candy cane! You know it always is a great day when I get to taste one of your new creations." she replied, smiling and laughing as she scanned all the delicious looking foods behind the glass. Candy cane's eyes lit up.

"Oh yes! I prepared something for you to try, hold on one moment." He said quickly, before turning away and reaching to a smaller white counter to his left and retrieving an opaque yellow container. He brought it back over and placed it on the glass counter-top, lifting the lid to reveal a large round bun. It was decorated with what appeared to be chocolate ganache flowers and slices of fresh, ruby red strawberries.

"Oh, that looks incredible! May I ask what it is?" Bonnibel's eyes were huge as she looked at the mouth-watering bun before her.

"It's a sweet roll, decorated with chocolate ganache, fresh strawberries and icing sugar. Inside is a peach, apple and apricot stew mixed with a thick vanilla custard, and a few of my famous secret spices." Candy cane winked at her a little as he mentioned his "secret ingredients", which was really just a delicately combined mixture of cinnamon, all-spice and crystallised ginger with a hint of finely chopped mint leaves.

"May I try it?" Bonnibel asked, her cheeks puffing out a little in anticipation. She could hardly wait to taste this sweet treat.

Candy cane nodded quickly, and watched as the Princess took the roll and lifted it to her mouth. She took a large bite, quickly bringing her right hand up to her mouth to catch the icing sugar and crumbs that fell away from the pastry as she did. She chewed on it for several seconds before her eyes became wide, glazing over before she uttered in complete amazement.

"Oh my glob! Candy cane, this is the most amazing thing I've ever tasted!"

He chuckled and watched her bite into it a second time, consuming the treat ravenously.

"I knew you'd like it! Now that I know it's good by your standards, I think I might add it to my weekly selection." he proclaimed, taking the yellow container from the counter and placing it back from where he first had it.

They continued to chat for a few more minutes while the Princess finished her food, before they said their farewells and moved on. Bonnibel loved browsing all the stalls, greeting their owners and complimenting them on their wonderful items. Beautiful dresses, cute gifts and accessories, artwork and more weird and wonderful food. Yes, other than seeing her best friend, this was definitely the Princess's favourite time of the week above all others.

With a light sigh, Bonnibel excused herself from the stand where she had been browsing a hanger lined with long, flowing skirts, and smiled as Peppermint followed after her. He was incredibly protective of the girl, and was true to his word that he would keep an eye on her at all times.

"Are you ok, milady?" He asked her, the corner of his mouth turning up into a gentle smile. Bubblegum smiled and nodded in return.

"Of course Peppy, I was just-" as she was replying, her polite voice was interrupted by one rather loud, but musical voice coming from their left near a fruit stand.

"Bonni!" Marceline cried out, her eyes bright as she held a cup of strawberries between her slender fingers, the excitement in spotting her friend almost too much to bear. She waved at Bonnibel madly, waiting for the girl to come over to her.

"May I?" Bonnibel asked Peppermint quietly, a slight blush rising up into her cheeks as she turned to her watcher sheepishly. The striped man smiled back at her and nodded as he straightened his tie a little.

"Of course, Princess. But don't be too long, yes?" he replied, watching as the Princess nodded back at him quickly, her pink hair falling about her face. He chuckled lightly at this.

"Go on then, I'll be waiting for you over there." He said, pointing to a row of food stalls, the smell of hot lunch foods wafting on the warm midday breeze, filling their nostrils with hunger inducing scents.

Bonnibel squealed slightly, and ran over to her best friend. She practically tackled her to the ground as she threw her arms around her shoulders, blushing slightly as Marceline's light laughter grazed her ear and her warm breath trickled down her neck. The Princess shivered ever so slightly, but not enough for her friend to notice.

She withdrew from the hug and took Marceline by the arm, leading her down a small dirt path that went behind the stalls to a small park with overgrown trees, their bark thick and dark as it peeled away from their sides.

"I missed you Bon." Marceline told her wholeheartedly as she took a strawberry from her cup and popped it into her mouth, chewing thoughtfully. Bonnibel sighed quietly and squeezed the arm she held.

"I've missed you too Marce. I'm so sorry we haven't been able to see each other much lately, it's just been getting so busy at the Castle. You know how serious my dad is about me doing my royal studies, and with my chemistry experiments on the side... sometimes I feel like I don't even have the time of day to sleep." Bonnibel replied, her eyebrows knitting together slightly as she tried her best to push away the thoughts of her ever increasing stressful life.

"Hey Bon, don't sweat it. I know our friendship isn't going to be perfect all the time, what with you being royalty and me being just a peasant and all." Marceline replied, her voice trailing off a little at the end before she popped another strawberry into her mouth.

They came to the shade underneath their favourite tree, adorned with pink fairy floss foliage and small multicoloured gummy bears. Marceline was shuffling her feet a little as she thought about her last comment, mulling over the fact that her and Bonnibel were on complete opposite ends of a spectrum. They were truly the real meaning behind opposites attracting, but in the end it was something that strangely enough brought them that much closer, each of them working harder to make this inexplicable friendship last.

Marceline looked up from behind those dark locks of hair as she felt two pink hands tenderly grasp her own two paler, calloused hands. A blush crept into her cheeks and worked its way down to her collarbone. She swallowed as she looked into those deep violet eyes, smiling back at her with more than just a fleeting moment of care.

"Marcy, please. Don't ever talk about yourself like that. You're so much more, and you know it. You're kind, fun, smart and strong. Glob, if I'd never found you, I don't know where I'd be today. Your friendship has held me together through all these years of being caged by my father." Bonnibel's sweet words didn't fall on deaf ears, in fact, said ears were now also changing to a similar shade of red as Marceline's cheeks and neck were.

"Bon, you know you're amazing, right?" Marceline managed to only just get her voice above a whisper, only now noticing her fingertips were beginning to tremble in those caring pink hands. She quickly pulled them away, pushing at her dark mane of hair and tucking it behind her ears.

Bonnibel laughed quietly, a small blush forming in the peak of her soft cheeks.

"And I'm only amazing because I have you, so I guess that means you're amazing too." she teased back, gathering up her skirt and slowly lowering herself onto the soft grass beneath the fairy floss tree. Marceline followed suit and plopped herself down next to her friend, picking up a stray twig and twirling it between her fingers.

They were silent for a minute before Marceline decided to speak up about something else that was on her mind.

"So I start my training at the barracks next week. Cupcake helped me fill out all the paperwork a couple days ago, he vouched for me and everything." the dark-haired girl chuckled lightly before continuing. "I guess they must have been too intimidated to deny me entry when I'm living with the guy that supplies them with most of their armies inventory."

Bonnibel's eyes lowered a little as she remembered what Marceline had told her last week. She was still struggling to come to terms with it, the fact that her best friend was about to be ripped from her life for Grob only knows how long, despite the fact that she knew this was what Marceline truly wanted. It touched her, to think the raven haired girl would go to such lengths just to protect her. _Maybe, it would be for the best?_

Marceline saw the hurt in her friend's face, and she instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to her.

"Hey, Bon, it's gonna be okay. I'll write to you every week, I promise! A-and we still get holidays and stuff, so I'll still be able to come and see you, yeah?" Marceline tried her best to comfort her, but she could already see the tears forming in those beautiful violet eyes. To her surprise, Bonnibel suddenly threw herself against Marceline's chest and buried her face into the soft peaks that were there. The taller girl blushed profusely at this, and continued to comfort her friend who was now weeping quietly into her black T-shirt.

"It's just not fair. I-I know it's what you want... b-b-but I'll miss you so much! Without you I'll have no one to listen to me blabber on about my latest experiments, o-or complain about my stupid History teacher, and... and..." Bonnibel continued, her fragile hands balling up her friend's dark shirt in a fist and squeezing it tightly as her tears left a wet patch on the fabric.

Marceline was still having trouble comprehending the foreign sensations the girl's proximity to her was causing. It was swimming around in her head and in her stomach, and it was completely different to the feelings of safety and comfort she felt whenever the two hugged or cuddled during a sleepover.

After a few more sniffles, Bonnibel lifted her tear stained eyes up to meet Marceline's, and was surprised by the strange expression on that pale face staring back at her. Those dark brown eyes seemed glazed over, and her lips were slightly parted. She could also feel the beat of her friend's heart within her ribcage, it was increasing the more that they watched each other.

Without so much of a warning, Marceline gently cupped Bonni's left cheek with her right hand, letting its warmth linger there for a few moments as she searched those innocent eyes for any sign of rejection to her touch. The Princess simply took a deep breath, which hitched in her throat as her stream of tears slowly stopped.

"I'll miss you so much, Bonnibel." Marceline told her best friend, her voice lowering almost to a sultry tone that she had no idea she was even capable of producing. The Princess's eyes widened, and her cheeks burned a furious shade of red at her friend using her full name in such a way. Her lips moved but her voice box refused to let her make any noise, other than a pathetic whimper.

Marceline gently leant her head down, her breath warm against those royal pink lips, before they finally pressed together. The kiss was gentle, tender, and it made them both blush even harder as the blood within their bodies rushed to untouched places, their skin prickling with goosebumps and nape hair standing on end. After what seemed like an eternity, Bonnibel pulled her lips away. She brought her fingers up to her mouth, and she looked up at her friend with both confusion and love in her eyes.

Marceline's lips moved, but no sound came out at first. She was petrified. _Why did I just do that? What the Glob is wrong with me? Oh man, she's going to think I'm a freakin' weirdo and run off and I'll never see her aga-_

Her thoughts were interrupted as Bonnibel suddenly wrapped her arms tightly around the raven-haired girl's waist and buried her face into her collarbone. Marceline was taken a bit aback by this, but a smile played at the corner of her lips as this motion comforted her into knowing her best friend wasn't going to go anywhere.

"I'm going to miss you too, Marcy." Bonnibel whispered, and it was then that Marceline felt the smile on the Princess's warm lips against her cooler skin. The dark-haired girl let out a long sigh she didn't realise she'd been holding, wrapping an arm loosely around her sweet Princess.

They held onto each other for a few minutes underneath the protection of the shady tree, every so now and then a cool breeze causing a shiver down the Princess's spine, which was always replied to by Marceline holding her a little closer to her warm body.

"Marce?" Bonnibel asked softly from the crook of her friend's neck, her fingers playing lightly with the girl's dark black locks of hair. Marceline yawned and looked down at her.

"Hmm?" she asked contentedly, watching as the pink-haired girl slowly looked up at her inquisitively.

"Since... you're going to be gone by next week... would... would you spend the afternoon at the markets with me? I-I'm sure Peppy is probably wondering where I am by now, as wonderful as it is just sitting here with you-" The Princess was about to continue, but Marceline interrupted her with a light chuckle.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about him. Sure, I'd love to hang with you Bon. Besides, you're right. It might be a while before I get to see you again and I-It would be nice to spend as much time with you as I can." the dark-haired girl replied, her eyes glinting as she smiled down at her dear friend. Bonnibel smiled back and slowly untangled herself from her friend's arms.

They pushed themselves up off the ground, dusting the dirt, grass and twigs off their clothing.

"Don't want ol' Peppy to think I've whisked you away from your Kingdom, he already thinks I'm a bad influence." Marceline laughed again as she shoved her hands into the pockets of her baggy khaki pants. Bonnibel laughed heartily at this, nudging her shoulders lightly into Marceline's as they slowly started to walk back to the stalls.

"Yeah! He does like you though, he just... he's protective of me. A different kind of protective to what my father is, anyway." the pink girl replied, laughing again as Marceline feigned pain at being bumped by her friend.

They continued walking, and were nearly at the path that led back into the markets, when Bonnibel grabbed gently onto Marceline's arm and brought her to a stop. The taller girl's eyes went wide as she turned to her friend, her eyes questioning her actions.

Before she had a chance to react, the Princess's warm lips were on her own. Their lips were closed, as they had been for their first kiss, but it filled them both with overwhelming feelings and butterflies in their stomachs. Bonnibel's right hand rested lightly on her friend's neck, her fingers tenderly fluttering over the flushed skin there.

After a few seconds, she pulled away, smiling sheepishly as a blush burned in her face. Marceline was in a similar condition, and the dark-haired girl laughed huskily, scratching absent mindedly at her head. She had no clue exactly what was going on right now, but whatever it was, it was nice. It felt good, it felt... _right._

"Come on Marce, Peppy should be just over here." Bonnibel grinned at her friend, leading the way past the gazebo's and over to the food tents, leaving a still stuttering and blushing Marceline to catch up to her.

* * *

The girls had spent the rest of that afternoon browsing the stalls together, admiring clothing and costumes, despite the fact that their taste in clothing was completely the opposite of one another's. Bubblegum would squeal excitedly at anything pink or purple, and Marceline would hop about whenever she spotted anything remotely Gothic looking.

It was as the markets were coming to a close that they happened upon the new jewellery stall that Bonnibel had heard about.

"Oh look Marce! Wow, check out all this awesome jewellery! Oh, look isn't this one pretty?" Bonnibel rushed over to the tables and began inspecting practically everything there, much to Marceline's amusement. The items looked a lot different to the usual stuff that Bonni wore, lots of silver and iron pieces inlaid with mysteriously coloured gems and hard rocks. They actually perked her interest quite a bit as she joined in browsing with her friend.

"This place has got some pretty cool stuff Bon, see anything you like?" Marceline inquired to her friend, turning to see the girl staring intently at one particular piece. The dark-haired girl shuffled closer to the Princess, who had picked up the necklace and was eyeing it off carefully.

The chain looked like a dirty silver with a wash of copper, and on it hung a brass heart that was tenderly crafted with filigree and intricate patterns that resembled tiny flowers. Inside of the the heart was a wine-red stone. It was semi-transparent, and it glittered beautifully when held into the light. Both Marceline and Bonnibel were captivated by it, the Princess in particular, her eyes looking at it sweetly before turning her gaze to her best friend.

"Marcy... it's gorgeous." she uttered, biting her lip slightly as her friend turned to meet her gaze. Bonnibel stared into those dark brown eyes for a few moments, but was taken by surprise as the girl snatched the necklace from her hands and dug around in her pockets.

"I'll take this one, thanks. How much?" Marceline held out the necklace to the shopkeeper, who smiled gratefully at her.

"Five gold coin for that one, deary." the older shopkeeper replied, watching as the raven-haired girl quickly pulled out the coins from her pocket and dropped them into the wrinkled hand waiting for payment.

"Marcy! That's a lot of money, are you sure?" Bonnibel gasped, unable to protest as her friend had paid so quickly for it she hadn't had the chance. Marceline simply grinned at her as she thanked the shopkeeper and turned away from the stall.

"It's cool Bon, Cupcake pays me a good wage for helping him with his orders when he's behind, and I never really have to buy anything else anyway." She replied nonchalantly as she shrugged her shoulders.

Marceline reached forwards, pushing Bonni's hair off her shoulders. She held out the necklace, opening up it's clasp, and allowed her friend time to pull her hair out of the way of her neck. With a smile, Marcy moved forwards and placed the necklace tenderly around her friend's neck, closing its latch at the base of her hairline. She retracted her fingers, which grazed ever so softly against the skin of Bonni's collarbone.

Bonnibel was blushing profusely as she watched a smiling Peppermint Butler walk up to them with three ice creams in his hand.

"Oh, Princess, what a beautiful necklace!" He remarked, smiling as he looked at it closely before handing an ice cream to both girls.

"Thanks Peppy." they both said in unison, making him chuckle lightly.

"Thanks Marcy, I love this." Bonnibel said quietly, playing with her new piece of jewellery and smiling at her taller friend. Marceline just looked back at her with a lopsided grin as she took a chunk out of the side of her frozen treat. Peppermint was a little surprised by Marceline purchasing such an item for the Princess, and he had to stifle a cough that welled up in his throat.

_They're just children, they couldn't possibly know what those necklaces represent. But, such a strange coincidence..._

"Hey, I'm gonna be gone for a while, so at least you'll have something to remind you of me. Y'know, so you don't forget me and stuff..." Marceline replied, but got a little bashful towards the end. She felt so awkward with Peppermint being around, like she was under a microscope all the time.

"Well, Princess, I think it's time we headed home don't you?" Peppermint asked with a smile, and he watched as Bonnibel gave what could only be described as a smile of sadness. He knew it always tore her up to have to say goodbye to her only friend, it was the same thing every time. Bonnibel nodded, and was about to say her farewells only to be surprised by Peppermint speaking to Marceline first.

"Marceline, would you like to accompany the Princess and I to the castle gates?" He asked, and Bonnibel could have sworn she almost tackled that little mint man to the ground right there and then.

"Heck yeah!" Marceline replied, grinning widely as she saw the excitement in Bonni's eyes. They then walked together, all three of them, eating their ice creams and talking about all the amazing things they'd seen that day.

* * *

They finally approached the castle gates, and they all stopped as Marceline stared up at the towering candy castle behind it.

Peppermint scratched his head and sighed lightly.

"I'll let you say goodnight. Princess, don't be long, you don't want your father wondering where you are." the Butler said quietly, giving Bonnibel a stern look, watching as she nodded before he turned and motioned for the guards to open the gate for him.

Bonnibel smiled as she watched him stroll through the gates and up the path to the front of the castle. She turned back though when she heard Marceline's feet shuffle lightly in the candy gravel beneath her feet.

"Well, g'night Bonni. I guess... I'll see you-" Marceline begun to speak, her voice quiet but sad, her dark hair hanging over her face to hide the fact that she was close to tears. She was interrupted by a hand lightly cupping her cheek and lifting her face up.

"This isn't goodbye, Marce. Just promise me that?" Bonnibel asked, her eyes shining with the threat of tears, but her lips were turned up into a smile so tender it melted Marceline's heart.

"Of course I promise!" the girl cried in reply, pulling her friend into her arms and hugging her tightly. She wasn't afraid to let her tears come out, the warm droplets of water rolled down her cheeks and fell against her Princess's shoulder. The story was similar for Bonnibel, however she tried her hardest not to cry too much in case her father actually took notice of it and went on a tirade, wondering who had upset her and then banishing her to her room for all time.

At this point, the guards at the gate had turned around, embarrassed somewhat by the emotional display by the Princess and her friend. It was not their job to question, or poke their noses into business. They were there merely to protect and defend.

As the two girls broke away from the hug, wiping at their tears, Marceline laughed a little.

"I think your guards are shy." she uttered, noticing their turned backs. Bonnibel followed her friend's eyes, laughing as well at the sight.

"I guess they are." she replied, grinning widely.

Marceline turned back to the Princess, smiling sweetly. They just stared into each others eyes for a while, neither one of them wanting to initiate the farewells. That is, until Marceline leant forwards and pressed her lips to Bonnibel's one last time. It was shorter than the other two, but just as sweet. The kiss sent butterflies raging in their stomachs, and Bonnibel felt a tingling sensation all over her skin.

Marceline pulled her back into another hug, mumbling into her neck.

"I'll see you soon, Bonni."

Bonnibel clung a little tighter.

"Come back to me." she replied quietly, barely a whisper. Marceline nodded softly, pressed her lips one last time to Bonnibel's cheek, before finally forcing herself to let go of the smaller woman. Bonnibel smiled at her, watching as the raven haired girl nodded again as she slowly walked herself backwards from the Princess. With one final smile, Marceline turned around and bolted away from the castle, cursing to herself as her eyes ached from the need to collapse into her bed and cry non-stop into the night.

"Come back to me..." Bonnibel whispered again, her chest aching with a pain that couldn't be explained by science. She played gently with the necklace around her neck, bemused by the strange warmth radiating from within it. She gave a final, heavy sigh, before turning and alerting the guards to her presence, motioning that they open the gates for her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Trigger warning: This chapter contains mentions of implied abuse.**

**AN: Once again, thank you for all your wonderful reviews/faves/follows, even the Guest ones! You all touch my heart and make continuing this story a pleasure :D I appreciate each and every one of you 33**

* * *

Today was the day. The day Marceline had been preparing herself for. It had finally come and now she was wondering if she really could do it. Could she really just up and leave everything she'd grown attached to? She was still so young, and there was much she didn't know about the world. Though her 15th birthday was fast approaching as the freezing Winter weeks settled on the land, she had no time to think of such frivolous things as birthday parties and spending time with those around her.

She had said her goodbyes to Cupcake and their neighbours, hugging them and promising to come visit during the holidays. She was going to miss her watcher Cupcake quite a lot, but she was relieved to hear that he would be able to visit her once a week when he did his rounds at the armoury to check and see if new supplies were needed or any repairs needed to be done to old items.

Marceline was nearing the barracks, her feet scraping against the candy gravel underneath her feet, multicoloured pebbles being picked up and scattered about her feet. She could see the heavy gates ahead, with two story buildings on either side of them. The whole complex was surrounded by a fortified brick and stone wall, with armed guards standing watch at outposts along its length. She let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she arrived at the gates, a heavily armoured Banana Guard coming up to her and standing tall.

"What business have you here today, ma'am?" he asked politely, adjusting the thick buckle that was hitched tightly around his waist, causing a thick broadsword to swing a little from where it was clipped to said belt.

Marceline hesitated a little, a blush creeping onto her cheeks as she reached into her right pants pocket to pull out her paperwork. It was folded several times over and slightly crinkled, but she handed it over to him nevertheless.

"I-I'm here to start my training, sir." She replied, being as brave as she could as the guard took the paperwork from her hands, unfolding it and letting his eyes skim across the forms. His brow knitted together a little before he folded it back up and handed it to her.

"Everything seems to be in order here." He stated bluntly, turning around to unlock and open a smaller door within the heavy gate, motioning for Marceline to go through. She complied, giving a polite nod to the guard as she did.

"Just follow this main path up to the end, then turn right. The Commander's office is on the left hand side. You can't miss it." he told her sharply, clicking his heels together and giving her a salute before turning and going back through the door. He locked it behind himself and returned to his post.

Marceline tried to quell the butterflies in her stomach.

"Thank you." she whispered quietly, her voice hitching in her throat as she turned around and let her eyes search up the wide, barren path before her. It was lined with single story, whitewashed buildings. Some had paled from the blazing Summer sun, and had flakes of paint falling off and into the wind. Other spots had chips and chunks taken out of them, obviously from wear and tear, people training and accidentally damaging the buildings and also from rough housing.

The pale girl held the paperwork to her small chest tightly as she began moving her feet, walking quickly in the direction she had been told. She was trying her best to just blend in and not be noticed, but it was hard to ignore the faces and eyes that were turning to stare at her as she walked past a large outdoor area. It was littered with benches and chairs around its boundaries. There were two poles at either end of it with rings at their top, obviously for ball games in the soldiers' down time.

There was outdoor gym equipment, monkey bars and chin-up bars. In a way, as she took in everything around her, it almost reminded Marceline of what a Prison yard might be like.

She came to the end of the wide pathway and turned quickly to the right, making her way down the narrower pavement. She could see a small blue building just a little further down, with a large sign outside its door that stated simply; 'OFFICE'.

Marceline tucked a strand of her dark hair behind her left ear, picking up her pace as she moved towards the Office building. She felt as if there were eyes on her everywhere, like people were watching and scrutinising her every move. It unnerved her to say the least, and the knot that was forming in the pit of her stomach wasn't helping one bit.

She let out a long sigh as she finally made it to the open door of the Office. Slipping in cautiously, she rapped her knuckles lightly on the door frame as she searched the room with her eyes. There was a potted plant in one corner, next to three rather uncomfortable, but clean looking chairs. On the opposite side was another door that was closed, and a desk covered with all kinds of stationary, paperwork, and a computer. Behind it sat a rather cheerful looking older pastry woman whom had a green bow nestled neatly into the right side of her head.

The woman in question looked up at the knocking, seeing Marceline and smiling brightly, her somewhat wrinkled eyes crinkling more as she did so.

"Oh, hello there young lady, can I help you?" she asked kindly, watching as Marceline lowered her head, letting some of her bangs fall over her face. Marceline took a few steps forward and pressed her paperwork towards the lady, urging her to take it.

The woman did so, and smiled as she carefully unfolded it and then read each page quickly. She nodded every so often, flipping the papers over and double checking that everything was filled out. Once she was done she looked up at Marceline and smiled again.

"New recruit then, I see! Well, don't be shy dear, take a seat and I'll let the Commander know that you're here." she replied to her kindly, standing up as Marceline nodded and took a seat. The older woman turned and opened the door that led into the adjoining room, disappearing behind it for a few moments.

Marceline played with her fingers in her lap a little as she patiently waited, wondering what in Ooo she had actually gotten herself into. She shook her head. _No, I can't think like that, I wanted this. I'm going to be the strongest in the land, they'll see. No one will mess with me and Bonni then..._

Her thoughts were interrupted as the pastry woman came back out, smiling sweetly at the raven-haired girl.

"Commander Jawbreaker will be out momentarily, Miss..." The woman told her kindly, but paused to allow Marceline to fill in her name. She had read it on the paperwork, but she wasn't young any more, and things like the names of new people always seemed to slip her mind on a regular basis.

"Abadeer. Marceline Abadeer." Marceline replied quickly, letting a shy smile creep across her face as the pastry woman sat back at her desk, taking some paperwork out of a tray that sat to her right.

"Such a pretty name. You can call me Mavis." she replied back quickly, giving a throaty giggle, like that of a grandmother who thought she had just told a most wonderful joke. Marceline laughed quietly, relaxing a little in her chair, but continuing to play with hands absent mindedly regardless.

After several minutes of waiting, the door next to Mavis' desk opened, and a tall, pale white man who was incredibly bulky and had speckles of colour dotted over his skin emerged. He was wearing a dark blue uniform, with awards and badges pinned to the left breast of the coat. He towered above Marceline, the top of his round head nearly reaching the top of the door frame. She wondered if he'd ever hit his head on it.

"Miss Abadeer, please come through." His voice was stern and hardened, but was laced with a slight warmth as he turned side on and gestured for Marceline to enter his office. Marceline nodded shyly, standing up and quickly making her way across the reception room, slipping past the Commander and into his office.

The room wasn't large, but it was elegant. It spoke of dignity, and honour. There were framed awards on the right wall, meticulously cleaned, and in fact every surface in that room seemed as though it had just been dusted that morning. At the back of the room was his desk, wide and heavy, crafted from a hard wood and varnished and polished to a deep, dark brown. The left side of the room was host to one double columned bookshelf, which was almost filled with thick hardbacks. While some of the books appeared to be military related, most of them seemed to be fictional novels that, Marceline guessed, he read whenever he wasn't busy.

"Take a seat." The Commander gestured towards the two crimson chairs that sat facing his own from across the surface of his desk. Marceline sat, and noted that they were much more comfortable than the ones out in the reception room. Commander Jawbreaker sat down stiffly in his high backed chair, scooting it closer to his desk. He took a pair of reading glasses that sat next to a cup of pens and unfolded them, placing them on his face before taking out Marceline's paperwork that Mavis had given him.

"So, Miss Abadeer. I am correct in my assumption that you are Mr Cupcake's apprentice?" He asked, lifting his eyes up to meet hers over the brim of his glasses. Marceline nodded, her hair flicking about her face.

"Yes sir." she replied simply, wanting to be as respectful as she could. He smiled in return before continuing.

"I have no doubts then that he has already taught you some sword work." He pushed the paper to the side and folded his arms in front of his chest. Marceline nodded again.

"Yes sir, he has trained me well." she replied, a slight blush rising on her otherwise pale cheeks. He nodded his approval at this before unfolding his arms and resting them on his desk.

"Well then, first things first, we'll take you down to the armoury and get you your uniform and your armour, weapons and shield. Then after that one of my brightest can show you around and get you settled into the girl's barracks." He told her firmly, watching as she nodded in reply and tried her best to smile.

The Commander wasn't a cold hearted man by any means. Tough? Yes. Forceful and strict? Definitely. However he always had a soft spot for his female soldiers. Though they weren't as strong as their male counterparts, what they lacked in muscle they made up for in speed, agility, a strong will and determination, and most of all, heart. A heart that beat in their chest, craving the battle and fighting valiantly for their comrades, using their fast thinking skills to save soldiers that would have died otherwise.

Though they only had eight female soldier's under their command, those girls were the difference between lost battles and won battles. They instructed their comrades to follow intricate strategies and learned advanced fighting techniques that they had perfected over the years.

"Come with me please, Abadeer, we'll take you to the armoury first." He stood up, motioning for Marceline to follow him as she walked around his desk, opening his office door and allowing the thin girl to go through it before him.

"Mavis, I'm taking Abadeer to get her uniform and weapons. If anyone needs me just ask them to wait here." the Commander informed her politely, smiling as she nodded in reply.

"Of course Commander." she said cheerfully, watching as he showed Marceline outside.

They walked together in the direction Marceline had originally come from, only once they reached the corner she had turned down, they continued straight. The Commander was gesturing to buildings around them with his hands, giving a brief explanation of what each one was for, pointing to the cafeteria in particular but ignoring the raucous laughter that was coming from the soldiers who were chowing down on their lunch. Marceline watched as they flicked bits of bread of potato at each other, elbowing their friends in the ribs and another group who although not as loud, were excitedly sharing stories of battlefield confrontations.

"If you have any trouble with the boys here, don't hesitate to let me know, Abadeer. You wouldn't be the first, but I treat each incident as if it was. I don't tolerate abusive behaviour within my ranks, especially not the kind directed at our women." The Commander told her in a very straightforward manner, catching her attention. She had been a little zoned out until those words seeped from his mouth.

She wanted to say something, say that she would be fine and that she could defend herself, but the more she looked around and saw the groups of eyes watching her, the more she doubted she actually could.

"I understand, sir." she replied as bravely as she could, looking over at him as he gave her a cautious nod.

They continued walking, taking a few more corners before arriving at a rather large warehouse. It was tall, constructed with wood and stone with heavy wooden doors. There were tall, sturdy guards standing on either side of the doors, and as they approached the building, the soldiers stood to attention and gave the Commander a salute. Commander Jawbreaker returned the gesture, then signalling them to open the doors. They complied, pulling the heavy slabs of wood back and revealing racks upon racks of armour and weaponry, as well as shelves that homed piles of neatly pressed and washed uniforms ready for the picking.

Marceline's mouth dropped open in wonder as she was escorted in by Jawbreaker, her eyes covering every inch of the massive room and searching for the perfect weapon for herself. Her eyes came to land on an odd looking object that was laying behind a pile of shields, its surface covered with dust and dirt, as if it hadn't been touched in years.

She instantly went over and knelt down, reaching behind the shields and pulling out the heavy weapon. Its weight took her by surprise, and she fell backwards onto her backside, the weapon landing in her lap. Groaning a little from the soreness now lingering in her rear, she still managed to reach forward and swipe a hand over its blade, removing the settled dust and revealing what lay beneath.

It was a double bladed axe, bright red, with a thick and sturdy wooden neck protruding almost to the same height as Marceline. Her eyes lit up as she carefully sat up, turning the object over in her hands and removing more of the caked on grime. She ran her thumb gingerly over one of its blades, satisfied with the scrape of sharpness against her skin as she did so.

"I see you've found the axe of the Demon Lord." Jawbreaker stated quietly. He was standing behind her, his brows knitted together in what could only be described as concern as he stared intently at the menacing weapon. Marceline snapped her eyes up to meet his momentarily, before returning her gaze to the axe as she stood up, holding it away from her body a little.

"The... Demon Lord?" she whispered the question, her fingers trailing over the thick black leather that was wound tightly around the wooden hilt.

"Yes. During our last... disagreement with the Nightosphere, there was a fierce battle waged between our kingdoms. The Candy Kingdom had wanted to move their forces into the Fire Kingdom to assist with an outbreak of Vampires that had escaped from the Nightosphere and were running wild, killing and destroying their people and towns mercilessly." Jawbreaker's voice was deep and forceful as he remembered the battle as if it was yesterday. Marceline clung to the axe a little tighter now, swallowing at thought of innocents losing their lives to monsters.

"I was merely a soldier back then. Our forces clashed violently. Numbers in the hundreds fell, from both sides. The Nightosphere had sent in more of their demons to backup those foul beasts, and as I was fighting to honour our Kingdom, I was struck a blow to the back and fell to the ground. I could barely move from the pain, and yet as I looked up I saw him..." Jawbreaker's story continued, his voice getting quieter, yet laced with something dark and frightening as he moved forward and let his hand gently fall onto Marceline's left shoulder.

Marceline swallowed hard as she waited for him to continue, trying to ignore the slight tremble she felt in her knees.

"Him?" Marceline squeaked, her voice failing her as she searched the Commander's eyes for the horrible truth she knew was coming.

"The Lord of the Nightosphere himself." he replied, his voice barely above a whisper, raspy in his throat as he finally removed his hand from Marceline's shoulder.

"He was commanding his legion, our people were falling all around me. It looked like all hope would be lost as that foul demon was poised above me, holding that very axe in his hands, readying to strike me down with it and deliver me to the ground beneath our feet." he continued his story, his eyes seeming to glaze over a little as he remembered, his mind searching and reaching for those long ago memories.

Marceline waited for him to continue, squeezing the handle of the monstrous weapon between both of her hands. Finally he sighed, rubbing his chin in thought.

"Obviously, he never succeeded. It was the strangest thing, there I was, about to meet my maker... but when I looked up to the sound of nearby struggling and screams of terror, I saw the Lord engaged in a ferocious battle with a rather wicked looking woman. Her hair was jet black like the night sky, and it whipped around her gracefully as she fought him off." the Commander stared into Marceline's eyes, and she blushed a little as she realised she shared that same midnight-black hair as the lady in his story.

"She fought with a strength and bravery I had never before seen in a woman. However no matter how strong she was, she was eventually overpowered. The Lord delivered a fatal blow to her chest, that wretched axe lodging itself deep in her ribcage. The sound was... sickening..." his face contorted as he turned away, taking a deep, shaky breath before looking back to Marceline. She could see the sorrow in his eyes, and it tore at her insides.

"I... I don't know what happened, but after that, the Lord just stood there... staring at her. It was as if he had committed an unspeakable act. He lifted his foul head to the heavens and roared like I'd never heard before. He spoke in a tongue I didn't understand, and it was at that moment... he and his armies fled, back to the Nightosphere, leaving us victorious..." his voice was lower now, and he knelt down to look directly at the axe. He ran his fingers along its scratched and dirty red paint, spending several moments in silence as he did.

"I went to help the woman that had saved my life but... it was too late." He looked at the ground, defeated by his emotions. Marceline reached out to put her hand on his shoulder, but decided against it at the last minute.

"What happened then? How did this axe get here?" Marceline questioned, her voice becoming a little braver now as she squinted at the weapon in question. Jawbreaker furrowed his brows and scratched his head at her questions.

"I requested to my Commander at the time that we give the woman a righteous burial. No one knew who she was, we only knew that she had somehow saved us from certain defeat. She was buried on the Western edge of the Kingdom's cemetery, next to an outcropping of wild strawberry bushes. The axe was supposed to be taken and melted down for recycling, but was lost." His eyes grew a little weary as he straightened his jacket and took a few steps to his left, inspecting some of the weapons in their racks.

"To be quite honest with you Abadeer, I have no idea what that weapon is doing here." He turned his gaze to meet hers, her steely eyes struggling to understand what he was saying.

"Perhaps... it was meant for you." He finished, shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly and turning away.

Marceline was stunned. She held the axe firmly in her grip, looking down at it and inspecting every nick, scratch, and dent. Summoning all her strength, she lifted it up, adjusting its weight in her hands until she found its balance.

"Maybe it was..." She muttered, before letting the axe nestle in the grip of her right hand only, thinking to herself that she needed to make some kind of modification to it in order to lug the enormous thing around with her. Maybe a strap of some kind?

"Anyway, I believe I've held you up long enough, Abadeer. Go to uniform shelves and find your size. Take ten pairs, pyjamas are there as well. You are to wear your uniform at all times during daytime hours." Jawbreaker told her firmly, standing up straight and pointing towards the steel shelving where the clothing was.

Marceline nodded quickly and hurried over, searching through the rows and columns for the right size for her thin body. The Commander mumbled something about going to find the soldier to show Marceline around, before walking briskly out of the building.

The dark-haired girl sighed to herself as she fingered the thick fabric of the uniforms in front of her, confused and a little dazed by this whole experience so far.

"Bonni... it's so hard to do this without you..." Marceline spoke quietly to herself, letting out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes and leant her forehead against the cool metal beam that ran along the height of the shelving. She held back a sob, but for the sake of her own sanity, she let a few warm tears slide out from her eyelids and down her cheeks.

At least the Commander had been right in a sense. The weapon did feel right in her hands. It felt like it was meant for her, and she felt an inexplicable connection to it the second she had seen it. She only wished she had some clue as to why that was.

* * *

Marceline had gathered up her pile of clothing and pajamas holding them awkwardly under her left arm as she held the double bladed axe with her other. She was standing outside the warehouse waiting, several feet away from the guards, when she finally saw someone bolting towards her from a distance.

She squinted her eyes, making out a slim but curvy female figure, dressed from top to toe in her dark green uniform. Her skin was a pale tan, and her hair was a soft brown, tied back into neat bun on the back of her hair. Marceline took a few steps forward as the female figure finally made her way over, doubling over to catch her breath as she grinned up at Marceline.

"You must be... Abadeer!" The girl huffed, slowly standing up and looking Marceline up and down. The dark-haired girl blushed a little and nodded.

"Yeah, that's me." she replied quickly, shuffling her left arm around a bit so that the clothing she was holding onto didn't slip and fall onto the ground.

"Here, let me help you with that!" The girl stated quickly, reaching forwards and taking the pile from under her arm and tucking it underneath her own. Marceline smiled and tucked some strands of her behind her ear as she readjusted her shirt and shifted the weight of her weapon as she moved it to the opposite hand.

"Thanks." she replied curtly, following the girl who tilted her head in the direction she had come from, motioning for Marcy to follow her.

"I'm Carmel Brown, but obviously I just go by brown around here, last name basis and all, y'know?" Brown told her matter of factly, still smiling. She was a rather cheery character, obviously she had already been here for some time by the way her arms, though slender, filled out her shirt with toned muscles.

They walked in silence for a while as Carmel led them between the buildings, taking short cuts here and there to the destination she had her sights set on.

"We'll drop your stuff off at the girls' dorms first. You can pack it all away, put on your uniform, then I can take you for a quick tour before dinner time at the cafeteria." Carmel smiled politely, standing up straight and proud as she looked inquisitively at Marceline. The dark-haired girl could only nod in reply, keeping her eyes down so as to avoid eye contact with any of the other male soldiers that might be watching her on their way there.

Carmel picked up the pace, grinning as she spotted the dorms just at the end of the path they were on. Marceline smiled back a little, relieved to have finally made it to a place with at least some privacy. At least, that's what she thought, until her path was blocked by three tall boys smirking down at her. One was a bright spearmint green with a matching buzz cut, another had 100's and 1000's on his cheekbones and rainbow coloured, short cropped hair. The last one was a dark shade of purple, with a slightly puffy complexion and a short mohawk.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Fresh meat..." The spearmint boy chuckled, his two friends joining in with more laughter. The rainbow haired boy circled around Marceline menacingly, looking her up and down with lascivious eyes and giving a lopsided grin.

"I do love a new recruit. They're always fun to _break in_." Hissed the rainbow haired boy, his foul, hot breath pressing against Marceline's exposed neck. The thin girl growled and shoved him off her, watching as he stumbled back a few steps. He glared at her for a few seconds before laughing in a low tone.

"Back off! Quit being jerk butts, unless you want _another_ suspension from the Commander!" Carmel snapped, getting up in the purple skinned boys face, and turning to make sure she gave the other two the exact same, threatening gaze.

The three boys snickered, backing off a few steps and giving each other a few shoves. The rainbow haired boy and the spearmint skin boy both took off in a run, leaving the purple skinned boy meet Marceline's eyes one last time. The look send shudders of terror down her spine.

"You can't protect her forever, Brown. Everyone gets caught on their own sometimes, even you..." He warned, a glint in his eyes as he stuck his chin out at the tan girl, before turning on his heel and running off to join his friends.

Carmel sighed and put a hand on Marceline's shoulder gently, turning the girl to face her.

"Hey, you okay?" Carmel asked, worry making her brow crinkle. Marcy nodded in reply.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I bet they'd never actually do anything." she said, trying to force a smile out. However her smile dropped when she saw the blush on Carmel's cheekbones, and a look of shame and regret behind those orange irises. Marceline stepped forward, her eyes now laced with sorrow.

"Oh man, I'm sorry! I didn't know they'd hurt you..." Marceline began, trying her best to apologise, but Carmel quickly silenced her with a caring smile.

"Don't, it's fine. C'mon, let's get you inside." The tan girl quickly returned to her polite, cheerful self, helping Marceline carry her stuff inside the dorm.

The raven-haired girl looked around the room. It was empty, so she assumed the other girls were probably out training or exercising, as she could see photographs and mementos on the side tables for several of the single beds. Biting her lower lip, she made her way over to a bed that was in the back right corner, resting her axe against the wall next to her bedside table.

Carmel came over and plopped Marceline's clothing on the top of the bedspread, giving a little huff as she did.

"I must have made some impression huh, if you picked the bed next to mine." she noted, quite pleased with herself, a little smile creeping up in the corner of her mouth. Marceline looked around, noticing the bed next to hers. It had a picture frame with a photograph of Carmel with what she was guessing was her father and mother. She chuckled lightly.

"I can move if you want." Marceline offered, opening the heavy trunk at the foot of her bed and chucking her piles of clothes into it. She kept one pair out to change into. Carmel looked up at her with a look of annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If you think I smell you could have just said so, I can go shower." Carmel teased in return, poking her tongue out. Marceline laughed a little louder this time.

"No, you don't smell, but I do need to get changed into uniform. Where's the bathroom?" Marceline smiled, asking Carmel who pointed to a white door at the opposite end of the dorm. Marcy gave her a nod of gratitude and took off to get changed.

* * *

Carmel was laughing.

"Ugh, it's not funny Brown, I can't help it you know!" Marceline defended herself, her cheeks bright red. The colour was slowly creeping down her neck and to her shoulders as the tan girl just stood there giggling like a mad woman.

"It's not my fault I have no hips!" Marcy blushed yet again, sitting herself down on the edge of her bed and folding her arms across her chest.

So the damn uniform made her look like a boy. So what? She couldn't help being thin and tomboyish in her shape. Besides, maybe if she looked like a boy, then the other boys would leave her alone. She hung her head in her hands.

"Ugh." she groaned to herself. Carmel ruffled up her hair as her giggling fit finally started to subside.

"C'mon Abadeer, it's nearly dinner time. Food should be ready in the cafeteria pretty soon, and the sooner you get in line the better." she told her, quite truthfully actually, and she smiled as Marceline reluctantly got up and followed her out of the dorm, her blush starting to recede. She still grumbled the whole way there, though.

* * *

Marceline was laying in her bed, the covers pulled up to her chin as she stared half-lidded at the being ceiling above her head. Carmel had introduced her to the other seven girls that shared their dorm over dinner, although she couldn't remember any of their names at that point in time, she was sure she'd remember them once she started training with them in the morning.

She yawned drowsily, shuffling into her hard pillow a little more as she tried to get comfortable. The sound of light snoring was already emanating through the room as several of the girls had zonked out, and Marceline felt she was about to join them as a whisper came from the bed to her left.

"Abadeer!" it was Carmel. Marceline groaned quietly and turned her head towards the girl, who was laying in her own bed facing Marcy's.

"What?" Marceline asked sleepily, her voice just above a whisper. Carmel smiled at her as she pulled her sheets up to her shoulders.

"I know its your first night and everything, so if you wake up scared or lonely, just wake me up okay?" she replied, her eyes sincere and almost glowing in the moonlight that spilled in through the windows. Marceline smiled in return.

"Thanks Brown, G'night." the dark-haired girl whispered, closing her eyes and humming quietly to the sound of her friend returning the "G'night" with a "Don't let the candy bugs bite".

As she drifted off into slumber, she imagined the sheets she had curled around her was Bonnibel, holding her tightly and keeping her warm and safe in this strange, unknown place.

"Goodnight, Bonni." she whispered, the sound coming out as something barely above a breath.

She fell into a deep slumber within seconds.

* * *

Across the kingdom, a pink-haired girl sobbed quietly in her empty bed. She had been trying to fall asleep for over an hour now, but the pain in her heart as she longed desperately for her dear friend to be with her was making it nearly impossible.

"Marcy..." she sobbed into her pillow, gripping the necklace her best friend had bought for her at the markets in the palm of her small, pink hands.

_Goodnight, Bonni..._

She stopped sobbing. She strained her ears, listening. Did she really just hear that? She sniffled and wiped her eyes a little, clinging onto one of her large, pink pillows with one hand while still holding the necklace with her other. It seemed to warm up an unusual amount as she held it against her chest.

The strangest thing was overcoming her, though. It was a feeling of comfort, love and of safety. She almost felt as if Marceline was really there, even though she knew that wasn't possible...

Bonnibel yawned, the tears finally drying up. Giving her cheeks a quick wipe, she settled her pretty face back into the pillows and closed her eyes. She squeezed the pillow tightly and used her imagination as best as she could to imagine it as her friend.

"Goodnight, Marcy." she whispered, sniffling and pressing her nose into the collarbone of her raven-haired friend. Slender arms wrapped around her, and soft, cool lips pressed a tender kiss to her forehead.

Bonnibel hadn't even realised she'd finally begun to dream.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Once again, I am ever grateful to every one of you for your wonderful reviews and all the faves/follows! You each all hold a special place in my heart, yes that's right, a spot especially reserved for all my fans 33 You're all beautiful people, and don't ever let anyone else tell you otherwise!**

**This chapter is... mostly fluff, and a lil' bit of plot development, but mostly fluff :3 Enjoy**

* * *

The dining room of Candy Castle was dimly lit, and had an almost eerie glow to it. Elegant chandeliers spilled light down on the long and narrow dining table beneath it, adorned with an elegant floral table runner, and all manner of silverware and plates of freshly cooked food.

Bonnibel sat along one side of it, close to a wall that was smothered with portraits of past royalty and long deceased family members. She poked at the food on her plate with a fork, twirling it around a few times before carefully putting it into her mouth and chewing slowly. Her father sat at the head of the table, his face firm as he ate in complacent silence. Every so often he would glance over at his daughter underneath frowning eyelids, his crown pushing into his thick locks of dark purple gum hair.

The King let out a long sigh as he placed his knife and fork down on the side of his plate, reaching for a white napkin and bringing it to his mouth to wipe away any mess that might have been left behind. He then scrunched up the bit of material into a ball and tossed it onto his plate. His eyes shifted again to his daughter, who was still playing with her food.

Lately, he had noticed a change in her demeanour. Normally, her retorts to his requests would be full of anger and petulance, and she always found a way to make it sound like he was treating her like some slave when all he really wanted was to make sure she was fully prepared to take over the Kingdom should something happen to him. However, recently, she had not had her usual bite to her words. She usually just shrugged or nodded, and her words were bland as though she was running on autopilot.

"Is there something wrong, daughter?" he finally piped up, fixating his eyes on her pink face and watching as she slowly raised her head to meet his eyes. She stared at him for a few moments, before shaking her head and turning her face back down to her plate of food.

"No, father." she replied quietly, her voice barely audible. The King scowled and clicked his tongue, knowing that this obviously wasn't the full truth. He sat back in his chair a little, folding his hands in his lap.

"I am no imbecile, Bonnibel. I can see that something is bothering you. I have a rather busy schedule, so if you wish to talk about it now you can. Otherwise I'm afraid I won't be able to indulge you. Now, what is wrong?" he pushed her a little more, his voice raising, but not out of anger.

Bonnibel noticed her hands were trembling, and she dropped her fork on her plate.

Of course something was bothering her. She madly missed her friend. She missed hanging out with her, watching the clouds in the sky and laughing about the one that looked like Peppy, and another one that looked like a butt. Bonnibel missed how Marceline would sneak in through the disused passage and slip into bed with her, hiding under the covers and reading ghost stories or fantasy novels together.

It was Marceline's 15th birthday soon, and she was terrified of not being able to see her best friend for it. They had spent every one of their birthdays together since they had first met, even if they didn't do much other than enjoy one another's company and share home-made gifts, it was always something they adored.

But now, Marcy was in the army. It had been several months since she first left, and although Peppermint had spoke kindly to her about it and explained how rough the training regime was, it hadn't comforted her at all. She wanted to send her letters, but Peppy had warned against it in case anyone became suspicious at the barracks. Her father was ex-military, and was still close friends with people that worked there. The last thing she needed was him breathing down her neck for, Glob forbid, having a friend outside the castle.

Thinking about it now, though, a sneaky idea suddenly formed in her brain, and as the cogs turned she let the scheme play out like a blueprint in her mind. Bonnibel looked up to her Father, who was looking at her through his stone hard face. He was a darker shade of pink than she was, an almost violet hue to his skin. She definitely shared his complexion, however Peppermint once told her that she looked a lot more like her mother. The long hair, slender but curvy body, the violet eyes, not to mention the love for science and their people.

"Father... is it true that... you and Mother met while you were serving in the army?" she asked quietly, but he heard her. His eyes widened and his face almost paled.

They never spoke about her Mother. Peppermint told her she had fallen violently ill when Bonnibel had only been a mere two years old, and had passed shortly after, leaving the burden of raising her to a grieving, over-protective father and a worrisome butler.

The King cleared his throat, playing with his hands in his lap for a moment before finding the courage to speak.

"Yes. Did Peppermint tell you?" he replied, a quizzical glance in his daughter's direction. She nodded her head. He nodded his slowly in reply.

"Could you... tell me about her?" she asked gingerly, watching as his eyes wobbled in their sockets a little, almost looking a little glazed over as if he were about to cry. However, he lifted an arm up to reach up for his goblet of grape wine, which he retrieved and sipped slowly.

"I'm sure he told you I was the Sergeant of my brigade. We were out on patrol when we saw the Royal Carriage on its way back to the castle from a Royal meeting held for the leaders of Ooo." he begun, taking another sip before staring carefully at his drink.

"Your mother was the Princess back then, her carriage was ambushed by a group of rogue demons from the Nightosphere. Fortunately we got there in time to save her, but she was injured. We took her back to the hospital at the barracks and treated her there, under the protection of my brigade." he continued, watching as his daughter listened intently, her food all but forgotten. He took a long breath before continuing.

"I was the one on watch for the night when she woke up. Let's just say, even when she was all bruised and bandaged, she was still a thing of true beauty. I couldn't take my eyes off of her, and it seems, she felt the same way about myself." a smile poked up the corner of his lips, and it was a strange sight for Bonnibel to see. He almost never smiled.

Bonnibel watched him cautiously for a few moments as he swished the purple liquid in his cup. She bit her lower lip before she spoke.

"Can you take me to the barracks, Father? I-I know it might seem like a strange request but... I'd like to see the place where you and mother met and I... maybe meeting some royalty would also raise the morale among our soldiers? Make them stronger and prouder." her voice was timid to begin with, but she gained confidence as she continued, watching the King's eyes seemingly brighten at the mention of introducing his offspring to the place he had once called his home.

"Well, I suppose... I could make an exception. After all, it wouldn't do any harm for you to see the grand army that our Kingdom has built over the years." he replied, scratching his chin scruff thoughtfully. Bonnibel almost exploded with happiness, but she tried incredibly hard to contain it so that her Father didn't think anything was amiss.

She smiled kindly at him, blushing a little as Peppermint entered the dining room to clear away the plates and cutlery. The King motioned him over, to which he obliged.

"Peppermint, see to it that you find some appropriate attire for the Princess. I want you to take her to the army barracks tomorrow and show her around. A dress would not be suitable clothing." he asked the Butler, who instantly looked between the two in surprise, his mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Father? Are you not taking me?" Bonnibel quizzed quickly, her eyes lowering a little. The King shifted in his seat and cleared his throat.

"You know I have a responsibility to the kingdom, Bonnibel. My schedule leaves no room to take you myself, as much as I wish I could. I have a conference to attend to with the Fire Kingdom tomorrow, and I will be gone for several days." he told her firmly, his eyes not wavering as he looked again to Peppy and slapped a hand down hard where the round mint's shoulders would have been.

"I trust Peppermint to take care of you, and there will be royal guards accompanying you two there and back. I know you will be in safe hands, so it is no concern to me." jihe told her truthfully, watching as she nodded her head in acceptance.

Besides, she would probably feel more comfortable without him watching over her shoulder as she searched for her dearest friend, seeking solace in her warm arms once again.

"Don't worry your Highness, the Princess will be safe with me." Peppermint stated quickly, bowing before the King, who nodded at him and motioned for him to take away the dishes.

Bonnibel bit her lower lip as she watched him leave, so it was just her and her Father again. They sat in silence for a few moments before he cleared his throat and stood up.

"I must get to bed Bonnibel, I trust you will too, after all you have a big day tomorrow. Make sure you are well rested, yes?" He told her in a placid voice, walking over to where she sat and pressing a quick kiss to the top of her head. She nodded quickly, waiting for him to make his way out of the room before she made her own attempt to get up from the table.

Her hands were still trembling, and her stomach was churning from the small amount of food she had eaten. However, for the first time in months, she felt truly happy. She was finally going to get to see Marceline again! It was almost too good to be true. Making her way out of the dining room and up the wide staircase that led to the hallway where her bedroom was, she begun thinking up ideas for something she could craft for her friend as a birthday present.

* * *

It was late, Bonnibel knew that much, even though she hadn't looked over at her clock in some time now. She sat at her desk with only her lamp for light as she worked on her gift for Marceline. Her eyelids were heavy and her legs were sore from sitting for so long, but she pushed through to get it finished. There was a knock at her door, and she turned in her seat to call out.

"Come in." her voice was a little raspy and quiet, and she watched as it creaked open and Peppermint let himself in, grasping a pile of clothes in his hands. He smiled politely at her as he made his way over to her bed and placed the clothing there.

"I brought you some comfortable pants, a shirt and a jacket for our trip tomorrow Princess. I hope they will be suitable for you." he told her kindly, wandering over to her as she nodded in reply to him.

Peppermint looked at what she was working on, and noticed how she blushed as she saw him inspecting it. He had a feeling he knew who it would be for, so he gave Bonnibel a knowing smile and clasped his hands behind his back.

"I'm sure she'll love it, your Majesty." he told her with a small wink.

Bonnibel laughed nervously, looking down at her creation before back up at her butler. She bit her lower lip tentatively.

"I hope so Peppy. It's been so long since I've seen her... Glob, I miss her." she told him sincerely, looking away as the burning sensation of tears at the back of her eyes greeted her at the thought. Her butler stepped closer and pressed a small hand onto her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Don't fret, Princess, everything will be fine, I'll make sure of it." his voice was caring, but also carried what sounded like a promise. Bonni lifted her violet eyes up to meet his, giving him a warm smile.

"Thank you, Peppy." she replied, giving his hand a small squeeze before he pulled away.

"However it is late, I would suggest you finish up what you're doing then get to bed. You'll need your beauty sleep if you want to look your best for Marceline." he told her in an almost cheeky voice. Bonnibel blushed furiously this time, looking away and chuckling softly.

"Goodnight Princess." He called out to her as he made his way out of her room. Bonnibel turned and watched him as he shut the door behind him.

"Goodnight, Peppy." she called back. She sighed as the door shut with a click, before looking back down at her creation. Shaking her head to get rid of the cobwebs, she got back to work on it, her fingers working skilfully just like her art teacher had shown her to do.

* * *

Bonnibel was chewing her lip nervously as her coach approached the barracks. Peering out the small windows allowed her a view of those looming gates and guards standing vigil. It was both terrifying and exhilarating. Her and Peppermint shook lightly from side to side as the wheels turned over the rough gravel, snorts and heaves heard every so often from the two candy horses pulling it along at a moderate pace.

She felt a warm hand on her thigh, and she shifted her head to look sideways at Peppermint, who was smiling at her comfortingly. She inhaled a sharp breath and smiled back at him.

The coach came to a sudden halt, causing them both to jolt forwards just a little in their seats. Bonnibel grunted a little and glared at the driver's back through the front window. Peppermint turned to the right as a guard opened the door next to him, allowing him to step out, making a little jump to the ground. He turned back and motioned for the Princess to follow him.

She scooted closer, edging her legs out and onto the first step, then taking the second step before her feet finally met the rough ground. It crunched underneath her feet, and made her a little unsteady despite the fact that she was wearing a pair of thick soled shoes with good grip for the terrain of the area.

Peppermint motioned for her to follow him, and she did so, walking at a slow pace as they approached the gates, and the guards that stood protectively on either side saw them coming. The tiara on Bonnibel's head was give away enough, and they quickly opened up the door and bowed politely to their Princess, who smiled kindly in return as she and her group passed through into the barracks.

Bonnibel looked around herself in awe, taking in the sight of buildings that were covered in wear and tear, yet still stood strong. She could hear guns firing on the range far off into the distance, and the bossy orders of several loud men, obviously instructing their troops. She could also hear Peppermint occasionally pointing out something to her and explaining what it was, telling her that she should be so proud of her father's army, telling her how much everyone here looked up to her and would gladly lay down their lives for her.

The Princess allowed Peppermint to lead her down to a training field. It was covered in, what she assumed, used to be grass. Now it was scuffed, muddied, and destroyed completely in some spots, no longer the vibrant green it had once been. They stood outside the edge of the field, watching as a burly blue man instructed a group of around fifty soldiers to pick their feet up, and to keep up with the pace the fastest of them was keeping as they ran laps around its outer edge.

"As you can see, the training the soldiers undergo here, though harsh, sets them up for life to be strong warriors that could take on even the most fierce of beasts from the Nightosphere, your majesty." Peppermint stated, his voice full of pride.

The burly blue man in uniform instructing the soldiers turned around and spotted them, his face instantly dropping as he turned back and ordered all of his soldiers to fall in for the presence of royalty.

Bonnibel's heart jumped up into her throat as she noticed the woman leading the pack, and she felt like she just might pass out then and there. For her, there were no words to describe the woman she just knew was her best friend.

The blue man came over to the Princess and bowed deeply, taking off his hat and holding it at his chest. She curtsied to him, and watched as he and Peppermint nodded respectfully to one another. The soldiers fell in line behind him, forming a large square of men and a handful of woman in an almost precise shape.

"Your majesty, I'm Sergeant Bluegum of the 45th brigade. These here are my troops." he motioned his hand to the group, who all had their eyes fixated on the royal woman. But none more so than one black-haired girl.

The Princess swallowed as she let her eyes follow the height of Marceline. The once scrawny woman was now lean, muscular. Her biceps were toned and there was a slight dip in her chest where her singlet cut low. Her shoulders were broader, and her thighs were more developed underneath her dark green khakis. The pale skin was covered with a sheen of sweat from running around the field, but her eyes were wide and glued to the violet ones that were focussed on her.

"Your brigade looks wonderful, Sergeant, and well trained." Bonnibel complimented, allowing her eyes to tear away from Marceline long enough to give him a broad smile. He shuffled in place a little, nodding his thanks to her.

"The Princess would like to know if she could borrow one of your troops to show her around the barracks. So long as you wouldn't mind them being pulled away from their training for the day, that is, Sergeant." Peppermint added politely, giving a formal smile. Bluegum's eyes widened a little and he stood up straighter.

"Of course, sir, that would not be a problem at all." he replied, his booming voice unintentionally loud from years of conditioning. Peppermint moved his eyes over to Marceline, who caught his gaze with a hopeful look. The butler's lip twitched a little as he tried to hold back a grin, and he turned back to the Sergeant.

"Perhaps, this young lady? She looks hardened and trustworthy, surely one of your finest?" Peppermint offered, motioning to Marcy as he took a few steps towards her.

Sergeant Bluegum cleared his throat, his eyes smiling a little.

"Abadeer is indeed one of our finest, gives the boys a real run for their money." He said, with a chuckle. "Abadeer, please show the Princess around the barracks. I don't want any harm to come to her while she is under your watch, understood?" His voice boomed as he stared firmly at his soldier.

Marceline tapped her heels together and saluted him, before lowering her hand.

"Yes sir, Sergeant. I will do my best to make you proud." she replied, watching as he motioned for her to join the Princess. Marceline quickly walked over, until she was only two feet from Bonnibel.

Their eyes met, and they both smiled knowingly at each other. Marceline, in her usual cheeky style, held out the crook of her elbow as she stepped beside Bonnibel. The Princess blushed faintly at the motion, watching as Bluegum instructed his troops to get back to training.

"Allow me to escort you, your Majesty." Marceline said, her eyes twinkling as she looked sweetly at her dear friend. A pink hand looped around her elbow, and she felt her heart skip a beat as they walked off at a slow pace.

"Thank you, Miss Abadeer." Bonnibel quipped back cheekily, watching as the soldier grinned back at her broadly, a speckled blush covering her neck and jawline.

"Guards, would you mind going back to the carriage for me? I forgot my backpack, it has some of my belongings in it, I would be grateful if you could retrieve it for me." Bonnibel spoke softly to the two guards that were accompanying them everywhere.

The two guards looked at each other momentarily, before noticing an impatient scowl on Peppermint's face. Not wanting to enrage the little man for not fulfilling their Princess's wishes, they nodded and went their way to get Bonni's backpack.

"Thank Glob they're gone." Marceline finally sighed as the guards turned a corner up ahead, leaving the three of them alone. She made a small sound as the pink hand squeezed harder on her arm, and she looked down to see those beautiful, deep eyes staring back at her. Marcy swallowed quickly as she was finally able to take in the the vision of beauty that her Bonnibel was.

She had matured some in the last few months since she'd been in the army, her chest had grown more ample for one. Her face was narrowing out a little, losing some of its baby fat and becoming more smoothly defined as she grew into womanhood. Her hips had widened a little too, and her thighs had become firmer, curvier, the shape being well defined even through the somewhat baggy pants the Princess was wearing.

"You look well, Marcy." Bonnibel smiled, clinging tightly to her friend's arm, enjoying the warmth and comfort provided by that one small action. To be completely honest, she had no idea what to say. At least, she was terrified by the thought of her father or one of his no-good friends coming out of nowhere, spotting the two together being a little more "friendly" than just an escort and her charge. She had to be as civil as she could, at least, until they found the chance to have a private moment together.

Marceline noticed what the Princess was playing at, and she made a mental note to take her to a quiet place a little later. It had been a place that her, Carmel, and the other girls had found and claimed as their own, almost like a little bunker where no one could disturb them and where they could separate themselves from having to deal with the boys in their regiment for at least a half an hour.

"You know how it is, hard work, working hard. No pain, no gain and all that. I've grown much stronger, and I'm confident that some day I might be able to become a personal guard for you." Marceline replied, leading Bonnibel down a path that led down past the dorms.

"I'm confident you will be some day too, Marcy." Bonnibel replied with a smile, looking around at the buildings they were passing.

"These are the dorms where we sleep, spend most of our spare time and all that. Oh, this ones ours, the girl dorms." Marceline pointed to one of the buildings, that looked like all the others. Bonnibel smiled as they approached its doorway, peering inside, but not seeing much from where she was.

"Can you show me around?" the Princess asked, peering at Marceline with bright eyes. The pale girl scratched at her head with her free hand, mumbling a little before nodding. She then glanced at Peppermint, giving a crooked smile.

"Sure, but Peppy will have to stay out here, being that... y'know, it's a girl's dorm and all..." she replied, chuckling as a blush crept up onto Peppermint's cheeks. He shuffled nervously a little, playing with his jacket.

"O-oh, yes, that's fine. I understand Marceline. I'll just wait out here, don't be too long though." he replied, watching as the two girls smiled down at him.

Marceline pulled on Bonnibel's arm, guiding her up the small set of steps and into the dorm.

"Well, this is it." Marcy said, sweeping her arm around the long room in one motion, indicating to the rows of single beds along the right and left walls.

The beds were tucked in tightly, to perfection even, covered in dark navy sheets and blankets. She could see mementos on the bedside tables for each bed, some had a novel or two as well as a bedside lamp. At the foot of each bed was a large wooden box, and at the very end of the room was a row of grey lockers, each one with a name

scrawled across it on a little strip of white plastic.

"Wow Marcy, it's so..." Bonnibel looked around before turning her eyes up to meet her best friend's, instantly noticing a smile of sadness on the girl's face. She felt a pain in her chest, like someone had just knocked the wind out of her, and the only thing she could think to do was to reach up a hand and gently cup her cheek.

Marceline sighed deeply and closed her eyes, pressing her face into the welcoming palm. She reached up with a trembling hand and curled her fingers around Bonnibel's, bringing the hand to her lips and feathering several light kisses over the soft skin. The Princess blushed at this action before motioning for Marceline to take her further into the dorm.

"It looks so lonely in here... which one is your bed?" Bonnibel asked, looking around and noticing one bed that didn't have any decorations on its side table. As she suspected, that was the bed that Marceline led her to.

The dark-haired girl sat softly on the edge of her mattress, which elicited a little squeak as she did. She looked up at the Princess, who bit her lip a little before taking a seat next to her dear friend. They sat in silence together for a while, looking into their laps and occasionally looking at each other with small smiles. Bonnibel was the first to break the silence.

"I've missed you a lot Marce."

Marceline's breath caught in her throat, and it took all of her willpower right there and then not to wrap her arms around Bonnibel and drag her down into the bed, covering her with kisses and holding her tenderly, never letting go.

"I-I've missed you too Bon, so much." she looked into Bonnibel's eyes, pushing back the stinging sensation that was threatening to spill tears down her cheeks. Bonni looked back at her with a similar expression, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth.

A warm hand was gently placed on Marcy's left thigh, and she looked down at the hand before placing her own over it, intertwining their fingers tenderly.

"Sometimes I hate being here, but... sometimes I love it, y'know? I love learning to fight, getting stronger, knowing it's going to make me into a soldier who can protect you from anything that's thrown at you." Marceline began, locking her eyes with Bonni's, watching as the smaller girl smiled back at her, nodding her head slowly with understanding.

"You... you mean so much to me. I know it hurts for us... to be apart like this, but... it will be better soon, I promise." Marceline continued, the tears forcing their way out this time, trickling softly down her cheeks. Bonnibel whimpered at this, lifting her free hand up to brush them away with her thumb.

"I know, Marce. Just like I have duties to my Kingdom as Princess and future Queen, you have duties to your service. Some day though, we'll look back on all of this and laugh together." Bonni said, her mouth turning up into a comforting smile as she squeezed Marcy's hand. Marceline laughed and nodded, relaxing a little as the pink-haired girl rested her head gently against her muscular shoulder.

"Guess they'll make good stories for the grandchildren, won't they?" Marceline said playfully, not realising what she had implied as the head on her shoulder lifted up, violet eyes burning into her own. She opened her mouth a little to say something, but her vocal chords just wouldn't co-operate.

"Grandchildren?" Bonnibel squeaked, her face turning an intense shade of red. Marceline fumbled with her tank top with her free hand, clearing her throat as she continued.

"That is, not to say that... I mean, grandchildren... everyone has them, some day... when there's... well, when two people love each other very much..." with every word that came out of her unfiltered mouth, she regret every single one, watching with remorse as a gigantic grin spread further and further across Bonni's face.

The Princess couldn't hold it in any longer. She broke into a giggling fit, much to the embarrassment of Marceline. The pale girl knew she was terrible with words, and having Bonni laughing at her like this was only making the redness in her cheeks grow more and more.

"Bonni!" she scorned her, looking away. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying her best to look unimpressed.

She was taken by surprise though, when a pink body smashed into hers, tackling her to the mattress. The Princess was still giggling uncontrollably, making Marceline a combination of incredibly flustered and trying her best not to laugh herself. It was contagious, that was for sure.

Marceline finally gave in, laughing along with her as the two wrapped their arms around each other, cuddling up on the bed and sharing this precious time that they had together.

After the giggling had finally subsided, Marceline sighed and ran her fingers through pink gummy hair. She had missed this so much, and the girl beside her agreed with a little chirp, snuggling closer, her hot breath playing along the pale girl's skin.

"Happy birthday Marcy." Bonnibel whispered, smiling into her friend's chest. Marceline blushed and looked down at her.

"But, it isn't my birthday yet babe." she replied, her quizzical expression causing another little giggle to rise from Bonni's throat as she tilted her head up to look at her.

"I know, but I don't know when I'll get to see you again so... I figured I'd say it now." Bonni replied, reaching up a hand and running it through luscious locks of silky black hair. How it managed to stay that way through everything Marceline did on a daily basis was something that, the Princess decided, would always be one of the world's greatest mysteries.

"Oh. Well, thanks Bonni. It means a lot to me." Marceline replied, smiling down at the Princess. She blushed a little as Bonni scooted up a little further, until their faces were only an inch apart, and the pink-haired girl was almost laying directly on top of her.

Marceline swallowed hard as that pink hair fell around her face, and for a moment, it was like just the two of them were the only things that existed in the world. The smell of strawberries and mint filled her nostrils and sent her head spinning out of control, her hands subconsciously sliding down Bonnibel's side and holding her firmly at the hips.

A smile played across Bonni's lips as she inched a little closer, her warm breath tickling Marceline's lips. The soldier shuddered, lifting her head up to try and meet her mouth, but the Princess pulled back so that she was just out of reach, causing a whimper of disapproval to slip from Marcy's throat. Bonni chuckled.

"Close your eyes, Marce. Trust me." The Princess cooed, her fingers trailing lovingly across her friend's cheek. A pout formed on Marcy's lips, but she complied, letting her eyelids close.

It felt like an eternity, just waiting, the darkness behind her eyes and the silence from the Princess sending her mad. She was about to protest how much she didn't like what was going on, her lips parted as words were about to escape, and it seems this had been just the cue Bonnibel had been waiting for.

Warm, pink lips parted and captured soft, pale ones. It was tender at first, their lips moving together in a slow, timeless dance. Teeth captured Marcy's bottom lip, scraping it playfully before letting go, at which point lips met again to sooth the tender flesh. Mouths parted a little more, and tongues met for the very first time.

It was clumsy to begin with, their tongues probing inquisitively at each others, shaky hands grasping at hair and necks as they tried to make the kiss deeper still. A quiet moan escaped Bonnibel's throat as a hand reached down and gently squeezed her right butt cheek.

"Your Majesty? The guard's have returned with your backpack, will you be re-joining us soon?" Peppermint's inquisitive voice sang out into the room. It was as if he was standing right behind them, staring down with a frown of disapproval. However, he was still safely outside where he couldn't see the two girls sharing their passion for one another.

Marceline sighed and rubbed at her temples as an apologetic Princess clambered off of her, pushing herself off the bed and looking down at her defeated friend.

"We're coming, Peppy!" she called out quickly, looking back at a grumbling Marceline who was now practically dragging herself off the bed, not making eye contact with anything other than the floor.

"I'm sorry Marcy, I..." Bonnibel begun, but her face softened when Marceline looked up at her, a new determination on her face.

"Don't be sorry, just... before we go back out there, can we... um... can I kiss you? Just once more?" Marceline asked, stepping closer to Bonnibel and resting her warm hands on the girl's curved hip bones. Bonni shivered a little at the contact, a blush spreading down her neck as she nodded.

"Just give me a minute, Peppy, I have to use the bathroom in here real quick!" Bonnibel called out, watching as an evil grin crept across Marceline's face at her little white lie. Bonni rolled her eyes at the girl, chuckling a little at Peppermint calling back to her to hurry up so they could go get some lunch.

"Bathroom, huh?" Marceline snickered, pulling Bonnibel's body close so that they were pressed firmly together. Bonni wrapped her arms around the soldier's neck, lowering her voice.

"Just shut up and kiss me."

"With pleasure."

* * *

They spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the barracks, occasionally being introduced to Sergeants and their brigades, Marceline listening with pride as the Princess gave a speech to her soldiers thanking them for their service to her Father and to herself.

Time seemed to slip by without consequence, and before they even realised it, the Sun was beginning to dip below the horizon, washing over the skies with deep oranges and reds closer to the light source, shrouding the clouds with pinks and purples further away.

Peppermint noticed this as they were walking back towards the dorms, and he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"Your Majesty, it's beginning to get late and the ride back to the castle will take a while. It's time we head back to the coach." he said, smiling up at her. He could instantly see the sadness wash over her face, and as much as it broke his heart to see it, he knew there was nothing that could be done about it.

"Oh, yes, I suppose you're right Peppy." She mumbled, looking up at the sky and realising herself just how late it was getting. Marceline frowned from where she was shuffling along beside Bonnibel. She had not been looking forward to this part at all, and in fact, had been dreading it for the better part of the day.

Soldiers were now trudging down the footpaths, making their way either to the cafeteria to get some food or to their dorms to shower and get cleaned up from a day of hard work and training. They slid past the trio, along with their two guards, some looking up and making polite gestures, others not even noticing them at all.

"Before we leave though, I need to give Marceline her birthday present. It won't take long, I promise." Bonnibel continued, biting her lip a little as she looked at her friend, who smiled meekly back at her.

"As you wish, your Highness." he replied, giving a small bow as he watched Bonnibel be led once again into Marceline's dorm.

As they entered though, Bonnibel noticed there were several girls in the room, and that it wouldn't do privacy wise at all. Three faces snapped up to see Marceline with the Princess of the Candy Kingdom, their eyes widening at the realisation that Royalty was in their presence.

They got up from what they were doing and ran over, greeting the Princess politely, the excitement evident in their voices. Bonni smiled a little, looking at the three. One was spearmint coloured with pink hair, another was a dark brown colour and appeared to have the texture of liquorice. The last, Bonni noted, looked older than herself. Perhaps around seventeen years old? She noticed that the girl had flowing caramel hair and a tanned complexion, her eyes wobbling as she looked between the Princess and Marceline.

"Marcy, you never told us you were buddies with the Princess." the tanned girl snorted, grinning crookedly. Marceline blushed and scratched the back of her head nervously, laughing a little.

"Shut up Carmel, man." Marcy replied nervously, looking between the three girls. Bonnibel raised an eyebrow.

"Marceline, would you like to introduce your friends to me?" she asked, instantly taking a dislike to the girl named Carmel. Perhaps it was jealousy? She wasn't sure, she'd never actually felt jealousy before.

"Sure uh... This is Carmel, this is Ani and this is Juney. There's another couple of girls, but we all fit in this one dorm." Marceline replied, introducing the dark girl as Ani and the spearmint girl as Juney.

"Well, it's nice to meet you all." Bonnibel smiled, reaching out and shaking each of their hands before continuing.

"I would like to request that I might have a moment of privacy with Marceline though, if it isn't too much trouble?"

The girls looked between each other, before nodding in reply. They slid past and made their way out, but not before Carmel turned around, her eyes staring back at Marceline.

"Don't wait up for me, Marcy." she snickered, before following the other girls out.

Bonnibel snapped her eyes in the girls direction, before turning back to Marceline, a look of annoyance on her face.

"What did she mean by that?" Bonnibel demanded, her cheeks flushing red as Marcy took her hand and led her further into the room. Marceline growled under her breath.

"Ugh, she's so annoying sometimes. Just ignore it. I think she has a thing for me but... I don't care about her like that. She's just a friend, nothing else." Marceline told her, turning to cup Bonni's right cheek, stroking it tenderly.

Bonni was instantly put at ease. She knew Marceline wouldn't lie to her, and it was quite obvious that her friend was just as perturbed by Carmel's remark as she had been herself. It seemed the girl had just been trying to get a rise out of the Princess.

"I'm sorry Marcy, I shouldn't have paid her any due. After all, I am here to give you your present, not complain about how distasteful your fellow soldiers are." the Princess replied, giving a crooked smile as she slipped her backpack off her shoulder and opened it up, rummaging around in it.

Marceline cocked an eyebrow, watching as her friend pulled something out of her bag and lifted it up for her to see. Her eyes went wide.

"Hambo! Oh man, I thought I lost him! Where'd you find him Bonni?" Marceline quickly grabbed the teddy, clinging to him tightly and watching as her friend chuckled lightly.

"You goof, I found him one night a few weeks ago when I was going through your favourite back entrance to the castle. He was pushed underneath one of the steps in the staircase, you must have dropped him one night when you came to the Castle half asleep." Bonnibel replied, moving forwards and pressing a kiss to her friend's forehead before wrapping her arms around her in a comforting hug.

"He was pretty worn too, I had to stitch up some holes and give him new eyes. One of his arms was completely missing, probably eaten by a candy rat, so I had to make a new one." she continued, letting her hands wander up Marceline's toned back. She heard a little sniffle come from her friend, and planted a kiss to an exposed shoulder to calm her.

"Glob Bonni, you really are the best, you know that?" Marceline mumbled, pulling away to look at her best friend, her eyes red and her lips curved up into a caring smile. Bonni leant forwards and caught those lips again, pressing into them hard and expressing all the emotion she could that she was unable to say.

Marceline mumbled into the kiss, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm as she savoured what would be their last kiss for probably many more months to come. They both shivered as the kiss broke, looking into each others eyes before one of them spoke.

"No, you're the best Marcy. You're the best person anyone could ever hope to have in their life, and there isn't a day that goes by that I'm not telling myself that I'm the luckiest person alive for having you in mine." Bonni told her soothingly, gently letting go of her.

Marceline sighed and took Hambo, opening up her trunk at the foot of her bed and placing him carefully inside of it where he would be safe. She smiled widely as she came back to Bonni, holding out the crook of her elbow to the Princess, who hooked her hand through it tenderly.

"Whatever you say, Princess. Now, allow me to escort you to your ride." Marceline told her cheekily, chuckling lightly as the Princess huffed at her reply.

"Yes, Miss Abadeer." Bonnibel retorted, a smile creeping across her own face as she allowed Marcy to escort her outside where Peppermint and the guards were waiting to take her back to her coach.

* * *

It almost seemed as if this goodbye was easier than the last, Bonnibel had told herself. They had shared promises at the gate of seeing each other again as soon as they could. Marceline had promised to be on her best behaviour and not to 'pick on the other boys who were slower than her so much', while Bonnibel had promised not to let her Father get on her nerves so much.

Marceline had thanked Peppermint profusely for bringing the Princess to see her and also to see the entirety of the barracks and its soldiers. Although she had been disappointed that she hadn't gotten to show Bonni her favourite hide away, she figured there would always be another time where she would get to.

Hugs had been shared, and with one last loving smile, Marceline had watched Bonni return to her coach. As the driver hurried the horses into action, the last of the sunlight slipping away into darkness, she sighed and turned to head back into the base. She was truly worn out, and was looking forward to doing nothing more than taking a hot shower and curling up in bed with Hambo for a good night's sleep.

* * *

Bonnibel had ridden home in complete silence, only mumbling softly or grunting at Peppermint's questions and small talk. It didn't bother him so much this time, as he knew now that his Princess was not ignoring him out of heart ache. He knew that her heart was now full, and she was probably too wrapped up in remembering each moment of the day with Marceline to care about anything else.

He smiled that night as he brought a warm cup of milk tea up to the Princess's bedroom before she went to sleep, and was pleased to see her laying in bed writing in her journal.

Bonni smiled and thanked him for the tea as he set it down on the tray beside her bed. He nodded politely and turned to leave, stopping as he heard her small voice call his name. He looked back quickly, folding his arms behind his back as he usually did.

"Your Majesty?" he quizzed, his eyes bright and attentive. Bonni smiled back at him.

"I just wanted to thank you for today, it truly was wonderful." she told him, taking her cup of tea from her side table and sipping it slowly.

"It was my pleasure, Princess. I'm just sorry we couldn't make the visit longer. I know it's hard for you being away from your friend, but just remember they do get holidays once a year, it isn't permanent." he told her, his voice firm but understanding. She nodded back at him, drinking some more of her tea.

"I know, and it's ok Peppy." she replied, drinking down the rest of her tea and placing the cup back on the serving tray. Peppermint shuffled over and took the tray, heading back towards the bedroom door.

"Just be assured, that everything happens for a reason, milady, and no matter what love always finds a way." he told her, his eyes crinkling a little as he smiled, watching her reaction as her eyes widened and her cheeks blushed at his connotations of love.

"Peppy!" she scorned, looking away. Peppermint laughed and made his way out.

"Goodnight, Princess. Sleep well." he said quietly, bowing lightly. She looked up at him, her cheeks still red.

"Goodnight Peppy." she replied, watching as he left, shutting the door behind him.

Bonni sighed and reached over to her bedside lamp, switching it off and placing her journal beside it before slumping back down, pulling the covers up over herself snugly. She lifted her fingers to her lips, brushing them lightly as she sighed.

She could still taste Marceline's soft but passionate lips on her own. This small comfort allowed for her to fall into a deep, undisturbed slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

****Heavy Trigger Warning: This chapter contains rape/sexual abuse. For your convenience, I have put it in bold, so you can skip past it if you want to/need to. I had a really hard time writing it myself, but things get better, I promise.****

**AN: Thank you so much for your continued support and wonderful reviews! I've been writing so much, I haven't had a chance to reply to any of you via PM, but know that I appreciate every single one of you and your kind words.**

**I'm really sorry for what goes down in this chapter, I know it is an incredibly touchy subject, and I respect every single person in the world who has lived through sexual abuse/assault. You are beautiful, strong people, and you can make it through all the bad days, just stay strong and know that there is a light at the end of the tunnel and things really do get better.**

* * *

The evening was cool, the wind was blowing at a steady pace, causing goose pimples to form on any uncovered skin if one happened to be out in the darkness of the night. The barracks were mostly silent, except for the occasional sound of laughter coming from the dorms in the distance, or the trees rustling as they moved in time with the breeze, as if they were a glad partner in an evening dance.

It was the day after Bonnibel's visit, and Marceline was hanging out with her fellow female soldiers in their bunker, hidden by a screen of trees that grew wild at the Northern most part of the army base. Sitting by the light of a small lantern that hung from a rusted hook in the crooked wooden beams above their heads, they sat in a semi circle, chatting away and sharing stories.

Marceline, under much probing, had finally given in and explained the story of her unique friendship with Bonnibel. Leaving out, of course, the details of just how deep of a friendship it was. The girl's had listened intently, occasionally asking questions like "Is the King really as mean as you say he is?" or "Does the castle really have seventeen bathrooms?". Marcy had answered as best she could, laughing at some questions that were just downright silly rumours.

After an hour or so, all but Marceline and Carmel had excused themselves to go take showers and get ready for bed. They had said their good nights, and left the two together to continue their conversation.

Marcy sat cross legged, playing with a stick and drawing patterns in the dirt in front of her, Carmel laying with her back against a wall, her legs crossed at the ankles. They sat in quietness for a while, before Carmel spoke.

"I still can't believe you never told me you were friends with Royalty, that's so math." Carmel commented, scratching absent mindedly at her arm. Marceline chuckled, slouching over a little as she continued her drawings in the dirt.

"Well, you know now. We're best buds, and always will be." Marcy replied, smiling a little at the thought. Carmel gave a quick sigh, pushing herself up on the palms of her hands and shuffling closer to her, until she was sitting only a few inches away.

"What about us? We're great buds, right?" she asked, her eyes meeting the paler girl's inquisitively. Marcy raised an eyebrow, looking around her a little bit before smiling.

"Well, yeah man. 'Course we're friends." she replied, sitting up straighter again and letting the stick drop to the ground, letting out a long breath before uncrossing her legs and stretching them out in a V shape before her.

Carmel grinned cheekily, scooting up a little closer in between Marceline's legs, eliciting a questioning gaze from her friend.

"Would you say, close friends?" she continued, leaning in a little closer to the pale girl, who's cheeks flushed a pale pink at this action.

"U-uh... yeah, we're close friends, you know that. You're the closest friend I have here." Marceline replied, suddenly beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable at whatever it was the tan girl was trying to do.

Her stomach dropped as a strong hand cupped her left cheek, her eyes flitted back and forth as her friend began closing the distance between their mouths. She wanted to push her away, to tell her to back off, but it was like she was paralysed from shock, unable to do any of those things.

"I'd like to be closer with you..." Carmel mumbled, suddenly bringing her lips to press against Marceline's. The kiss was warm, much warmer than when Marcy kissed Bonnibel. It didn't feel the same either, where Bonni's lips were plump and soft, Carmel's were thin and chapped, they grazed against hers in an almost unpleasant way.

She was finally snapped out of her thoughts as a raspy tongue began to probe at her lips, seeking entrance. Marceline used all of her strength as she pushed two hands against the older girl's shoulders, forcing her friend off her suddenly and pulling herself back, her eyebrows knitted together with anger.

"Carmel, what the stuff? What's wrong with you, man?" Marceline hissed, pressing a palm to her lips and wiping away the moistness the toffee like lips had left there. Carmel's eyes fell, and a dark blush rose up on her cheeks.

"Marcy... I'm sorry, I-I thought..." she begun, but Marceline bit back quickly, balling her fists at her side.

"Thought what? I said you were my friend! What, is that some kind of invitation to just kiss a person? I have a girlfri-" the paler girl responded, her voice sharp as she scolded this woman for what she had done, before cutting off her sentence as she realised she had outed herself.

Carmel stared at her, her hair bobbing slightly as a breeze blew in, her eyes burning a ferocious yellow as everything finally fell into place. The pale girl scolded herself as she saw a well of tears build up in her friend's eyes.

"Bonnibel..." Carmel muttered, almost spitting the words out as she pushed herself up quickly, stumbling a little before regaining her balance and storming off.

"Carmel, wait! Ugh..." Marceline called out, but her friend had already left. Or would she even still be her friend after this? She felt like the biggest idiot in all of Ooo. She'd just let out her biggest secret unintentionally, kissed someone she didn't have feelings for, then she had more than turned them down... she'd cut them deeply and she hated the feelings of guilt now burning inside of her chest.

Marceline grunted and rubbed at her ribcage, a feeling of dread spreading through her body. Her stomach was tying itself in knots, and she wanted nothing more right now than to just have Carmel come back so they could apologise to each other, save their friendship and laugh about it afterwards. She also wished Bonnibel was there to hold her, to stroke her hair and whisper soothing things in her ear, calming her down and fixing everything with nothing more than a simple gesture.

**She sighed to herself, hanging her head and holding it gingerly with her hands, a throbbing headache beginning to form behind her eyes. Rubbing absent mindedly at her temples, her ears perked up as she heard the sound of scuffling in the dirt and leaves just outside the entrance to the bunker. She slowly lifted her head up, squinting her eyes to see if she could make out the shape of the intruder.**

"**Carmel? Man, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, can you ever forgive me for being a major butt?" she called out tentatively, watching as shadows moved in the distance. Feet scuffled again, this time a lump formed in her throat as she realised it was more than just one person.**

"**Should have stayed with your little friend, Marcy. Or did you forget that we said we'd get you on your own one of these days?" three boys stepped into the light, and she instantly recognised them as the ones who had bullied her on her very first day here.**

**Since that day, she had learned their names. Bunzo, Graff and Spin. Carmel had only spoken to her about them a few times, but each time, her friend had seemed to become a little distracted and zoned out on the subject, usually leaving Marceline to sit there wondering what had happened between her friend and the bullies. It was a touchy subject to Carmel and some of the other girls it seemed, so she had basically left it at that and had tried not to bring it up again.**

"**I was just about to go catch up to Carmel anyway, so what do you want, Graff?" Marceline demanded, trying not to reveal the fear she felt burning inside her chest. The blue boy stepped forwards. His two friends stood at his side and a little behind him, not saying anything, just staring at her as they inched closer.**

"**I think you know what we want." he spat, a foul grin spreading across his face.**

**Marceline's face paled even more, her heart pounding wildly in her chest. The boys took a few steps closer to her, their feet shuffling against the ground as they edged forwards. With a sudden cry, she rushed forwards, trying to push past them and make it out into safety. It was no good. Strong hands gripped around her arms, pushing and shoving at her body. She found herself being flung around, and she felt the pain of a thick soled boot meeting the back of her left knee, causing her to buckle and fall to the ground.**

**The sound of vile laughter could be heard behind her, and she let out a small whimper as she pressed her hands into the dirt, grazing her palms against the sharp surface and causing them to bleed. Something pressed into her shoulder blades, shoving her face first into the ground, facing to her right. She forced her eyes to turn, seeing the purple face of Bunzo leering down at her as his thick knee pressed into her back, pinning her down.**

**Her knee caps were burning as she tried to shift her legs, the hard ground cutting through her pants and scratching her tender skin. She let out a pathetic cry, wriggling her hips in protest as a rough hand tugged at her hip, making room to let the fingers find her belt buckle. The hand was large and calloused, and it made bile rise up in her throat as it scraped across her flesh. It was nothing like the soothing, tender touches of her beloved Bonnibel.**

**Marceline's mind was racing as she felt her pants being tugged violently down her legs, disgusting hot breaths playing along her skin as the sound of the man behind her unzipping his pants fell on her ears. Her eyes widened, and she did the only thing she could think to do. She screamed. Marceline instantly regretted it as a searing pain entered her body, and a blunt object landed in the back of her skull with a crack, causing everything to go black as she collapsed, unconscious.**

* * *

Carmel was almost halfway back to the dorms, the trees just a blur of green in the distance now behind her, and she scorned herself silently, wiping a dirty arm across her face to remove the burning hot tears that stained her cheeks.

She felt like a complete idiot. She never should have kissed Marceline the way she did, it was unacceptable and inappropriate. She had never even asked her first, Carmel had just made the assumption that her friend would want to be close with her, to share intimacy and get to know one another on a deeper level.

Carmel stopped suddenly, a blood curdling sound making her hair stand up on the back of her neck and a chill to run over her entire body. Turning back from where she had just came, she took off in a sprint, new tears now spilling from her eyes as she whispered over and over again; _no, no, no, not Marceline, no, please no..._

She swore she had never run that fast in her life, her feet pounding against the dry grass as she got closer and closer to their bunker. Her hair whipped wildly around her face, strands slapping into her cheeks and eyes, but she didn't stop.

Finally reaching the clearing, she rushed to a stump where her and the girls kept an emergency stash of weapons, blindly grabbing a partially blunt sword and making a bolt for the bunker. When she stepped in, she nearly passed out from the violence that her eyes fell on.

Bunzo and Spin were holding down a bleeding and beaten Marceline, growls and grunts ringing through the air and stinging her ear-drums. It was terrifying, and brought flashbacks to her mind of when the same thing had happened to her. Scrunching her face up in pain and anger, she let out a shrill cry, lunging forward and plunging the sword through the back of Graff, the weapon making a sickening crunching sound as she forced it all the way through to the other side of his chest cavity.

Graff looked down, his hands trembling as he grasped feebly at the weapon poking out of him, dripping with bright blue blood that was staining the shirt he was wearing and falling with plops onto the ground underneath him and Marcy. He let out a pained grunt, and fell to the side, the sword still buried deep within him.

The other two scrambled to their feet, their eyes wide with horror as they looked down at their dying friend, then back up at Carmel. Their eyes wavered, Spin muttering Graff's name under his breath. Carmel took several steps towards them, her fists balled and flexing as she moved closer.

The boys took off in a run, abandoning their victim and their friend.

Carmel collapsed to the ground at Marceline's side, pulling her into her lap, her limp head lolling to one side as it leaked crimson red on her clothing. She didn't care that it was staining her hands and arms as her tears began to flow freely. Her lips were repeating her name over and over again as she rocked gently, gathering all her strength to wrap her arms under her friend's armpits. She began to drag her, collapsing every few steps from both weakness and the weight.

Knowing she would never make it to the barrack's hospital in time without help, she started shouting as loudly as she could for help, her voice laden with sobs as she continued to drag her friend's limp body, inch by inch.

* * *

Bonnibel sprang up in bed suddenly, gasping for breath and clawing desperately at her chest. Her lungs were tight, and there was a searing pain running through her abdomen as well as a throbbing headache coursing through her skull. She cried out into the night, wrapping her hands around the necklace Marceline's had bought her.

She hissed suddenly, letting go of it and looking down. It had burned her. Her eyes widening, she saw it glowing, the gem inside swirling with a crimson cloud as it fell against her chest. Bonnibel tried her hardest right there and then to contain the vomit that suddenly tried to make its way up her throat, instead calling out, her voice laced with fear.

"Peppy! Peppy! Peppy get up!" Bonnibel shouted, her voice alarmed as she threw herself out of bed and ran towards her closet, haphazardly grabbing pants and a sweatshirt before throwing them on.

Her door opened shortly after, the small man hurrying in with an alarmed look on his face.

"You Majesty! What is it? Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly, running over to the Princess and noticing her motioning to her necklace. His eyes widened and his face dropped as he saw the condition it was in.

"Peppy please, it's Marceline, I just know it is! Hurry, please get Morrow, we need to get to the base as soon as possible!" she begged him, running over to her shoe rack and picking out a pair of sneakers that she pulled on with vigour.

"Yes, your Highness, please meet me in the foyer, I will have Morrow ready for departure in a matter of moments." He replied, his voice laced with concern as he shot out of the room and ran downstairs.

He threw open the front doors of the castle and called loudly for Morrow. The sound of wings flapping in the distance drew nearer, and soon a gust of wind blew in as the magnificent bird landed in the entrance, skidding to a halt. It pecked at the ground a little and looked around, waiting for its orders.

Bonnibel hurried down the stairs, her feet clattering and nearly tripping more than once.

"Princess, Morrow is ready, we'll be there in no time." Peppermint told her, his eyebrows knit together in anxiety. Bonnibel nodded at him and climbed onto Morrow's back, extending a hand to her Butler, who grabbed it thankfully and was pulled up onto the bird's back, sitting in front of the Princess.

"Morrow, take us to the barracks this instant, please hurry!" Bonnibel ordered, clinging tightly to the reins and hunching forwards a little.

Morrow let out a loud screech, flapping his wings forcefully and taking off with a jolt.

* * *

The barracks quickly came into view, and it was instantly obvious something was terrifyingly wrong. Bonnibel could see people scurrying around and crowding together below them like ants, lanterns and flash-lights flickering through the darkness like a train in a tunnel.

"Morrow, please land us down there." Bonnibel asked quickly, her voice laced with need and panic. Morrow gave a loud squawk and swooped down, circling a few times before coming to land in the ball court near the cafeteria. The bird gave a worried cry as he lowered himself down to allow Bonnibel and Peppermint to slide off and onto the ground.

Instantly the Princess was aware that people around her were whispering and staring at her like she was some kind of alien, and as she snapped around to glare at them, the sound of heavy footfalls rushed towards her.

"Your Majesty!" Commander Jawbreaker cried out, jogging up towards her. He gave a quick bow, before looking her in the eyes, his fingers trembling. Bonnibel stepped towards him, biting her lower lip.

"Commander! What has happened? Please, tell me!" Her voice came out more aggravated and bossy than she had intended it to, and she watched as the Commander blushed deeply at her words.

"Princess Bubblegum, our office just called for you at the Castle, I didn't think you would get here so quickly..." He began, watching cautiously as her impatience grew.

"It's Abadeer, milady. Something has happened to her..." he finished, his eyes growing red as they threatened to spill tears that had been pent up for many, many years. Bonnibel's stomach dropped and she stepped forward, cupping one of the Commander's hands in her own and squeezing it tightly.

"Please take me to her, _please._" she whispered, choking on her own breath as she fought to hold back tears.

"Princess..." Peppermint whispered, but quickly silenced himself as she looked down at him and shook her head.

"Of course, please, allow me." The Commander replied quietly, motioning for her to follow him away from the crowds of soldiers wondering just exactly what was going on.

* * *

They hurried through the lit streets, keeping a steady pace as their breaths came in ragged gasps. Peppermint was glancing up at the Princess occasionally, his eyes filled with fear at what they were going to discover. Of what he might have to do if things were as bad as it sounded they were.

He shook the thoughts from his head as they approached the hospital. It was a large building, painted a pale blue colour, and adorned with bright white lights. It almost seemed welcoming, if it wasn't for the thought that someone they cared about was inside of there right now, and if the necklace had indicated what Peppermint thought it did, gravely injured.

The Commander pushed open the door and led Bonnibel and Peppermint through, calling out to them as they hurried off in front of him.

"Down that hallway, third door on the right."

They followed his directions, feet clapping on the tiled floor as they jogged down the hallway, coming to a halt at the white door. Bonnibel peered in through the clear glass at eye level, and cried out at what she saw.

Laying on a small single bed, was Marceline. Her face was covered in gashes and bruises, stains of blood, and a loop of white bandage was wrapped around the top of her head, staining crimson. Shoving the door open, Bonni spilled into the room, ignoring the fact that a hunched over tanned girl was sitting in a chair in the far right corner.

The Princess rushed over to the bedside, gasping as her hands fell to her friend's face, cupping it ever so tenderly. Her shaky fingers trailed over dried blood and grazes, and she felt her heart literally shattering in her chest. She let her fingers trail down the girl's body, searching quickly until she found the hand she so desperately needed to cling to.

Pale hand between her pink ones, she squeezed it gently. Her eyes wobbled as she gazed intently at the drawn face, waiting patiently for that hand to squeeze hers back. When it didn't, she collapsed onto the floor beside the bed, still clinging to the hand tightly as sobs racked her body. She didn't even notice the heavy hand of the Commander as it fell on her left shoulder, didn't even notice Carmel make to stand up and come over to her but decide against it, didn't even notice the paled expression on Peppermint's face as his arms hung limply at his side.

Peppermint shook with emotion. He had failed his Princess. It wasn't meant to happen like this... he thought he had done her a service by going against the King's word. He remembered the prophecy from what seemed like aeons ago, and did his best to let nature take its course. But now... it seemed that prophecy was shattering, falling to bits in front of his eyes, his heart dying as he watched the girl he almost considered to be a daughter weeping and pressing kisses to a pale hand.

Nobody noticed as the pale mint man slipped out of the room, to do what it was he needed to do.

* * *

Bonnibel wept for what seemed like an eternity, sobbing and clinging to her friend, not wanting to ever let go. She could feel her pulse, but it was so faint, she feared it might stop at any moment. Finally she managed to gain some sort of composure, pulling herself up with the assistance of Jawbreaker and making it into the chair right beside Marceline's bed.

Gazing painfully at the raven-haired girl, she spoke for the first time in twenty minutes.

"What happened?" she whispered, her voice barely coming out more than a rasp. The Commander opened his mouth, but the scrape of the other chair and Carmel standing up made him stop in his tracks.

"She was raped." Carmel told her, her voice shaky from holding back anger at the sick men who did this to her friend.

Bonnibel cried out, her face spinning to meet Carmel's. However, the anger that should have been there was gone, only pain and an expression that was begging her to know what happened. The tan girl sucked in a painful breath, looking away from those violet eyes, walking up to the end of the bed and using the frame of it to hold herself up. Her knuckles went white.

"It's my fault... I should have stayed with her. But I... we had a fight, and I left her. I left her on her own... I came back but, it was too late. Oh glob, I couldn't stop myself, I-I killed one of them, he's dead and I did it! And I'm not sorry! He'll never hurt anyone else like that ever again!" Carmel continued, her voice raising towards the end, until she was practically shouting over the sobs that were now escaping her throat.

She gripped the bed frame tightly, tears falling from her eyes and landing on the white hospital bed-sheets. The Commander cleared his throat as he looked between Carmel and a shocked Princess, before chiming in.

"As far as I'm concerned, Brown, you saved us the job of having to execute three scum instead of two."

Both of the girls peered up at him, watching his unwavering eyes and his stern mouth, a resolve set in his expression that, in a strange way, sent waves of calm through their bodies in an otherwise horrible situation.

There was a knock at the door, and they all turned their heads to see a doctor let themselves in. They were a small man, with a brown, almost shiny complexion. He was wearing a white coat and slacks, and he wore an expression of sympathy as he came over to the bedside, standing beside Bonnibel.

"Your Majesty, I'm Doctor Taffee, it is my honour to meet you, and you have my deepest sympathies." he begun politely, bowing slightly to her. She looked up at him, her expression unchanging. The doctor took a deep breath before continuing.

"I assume you wish to know of Miss Abadeer's condition?" he asked quietly, looking around at each of the visitors in the room. Bonnibel nodded quickly.

"Please Doctor, is she going to be ok?" She asked quickly, her voice still hoarse from her crying, but persistent nonetheless. The doctor gave her a look that almost appeared to be one of pity, and her heart sank.

"We've done all we could but... she sustained severe trauma to the back of her head. It must have been a heavy blow from a blunt object... we've done what we can to stop the bleeding, but I'm afraid there could be some inside of her brain that we can't stop; as well as swelling and the possibility of brain damage... I'm sorry Princess... I can't be sure she will survive the night." he finished, letting a gentle hand fall down onto her shoulder, the warmth spreading through her chilled skin.

"_No_..." she whispered, her eyes burning once again. She turned away from the doctor and stood up, leaning over Marceline and pressing a hand against her chest, the other gently cupping a cheek.

Warm tears fell again, splattering against the sheets as her hand gripped that face harder, trembling fingers willing for Marceline to just sit up right now and tell her she was really ok, really. It was all just an elaborate, but horrible joke, and everything is fine!

"_No... Marcy..._" Bonnibel choked out, collapsing onto her friend's chest so she could listen to the slow and steady heart beat underneath her rib-cage. Carmel rubbed at her own eyes again, before excusing herself to hurry from the room.

"Marceline... you can't leave me like this. Y-you promised me you'd always be there for me... t-to protect me... I didn't even get to... get to..." Bonnibel was shaking now, willing for this to all just be a dream. Surely she had to wake up any minute now.

"_Marcy... I love you_..." she whispered, welding her eyes shut.

"Your Majesty..." Peppermint called. He had returned, and was now standing behind her with a hand on her back, requesting her attention. Bonnibel summoned the strength to turn her head to face him. Peppermint smiled lightly, before turning to the Commander.

"Sir, would you mind giving us a moment please?" Peppermint asked, watching as Jawbreaker nodded softly in reply.

"Of course, I'll be out in the foyer if I'm needed."

The Commander and the Doctor left the room silently, before Peppermint turned back to the Princess. Her violet eyes were begging him for an answer, for anything, to end this madness or to save her love. The hand on her back stroked softly.

"Your Highness, there is something we can do to save Marceline." he told her quickly, his voice low. Bonnibel instantly perked up, raising her head so she could hear him more clearly. She used a pink hand to wipe away the blur of tears from her eyes.

"Please Peppy, anything, I'll do anything!" she told him quickly, her voice catching in her throat. He smiled and patted her back lightly.

"I know you would, milady. However this isn't something for you to do. It's something Marceline must do." he replied, watching as she furrowed her brows slightly.

Bonnibel sat back in her chair, taking one of Marceline's hands with her and holding it tightly between her own. She watched as Peppy took the chair Carmel had been using and sat down in it, facing her.

"There is something you don't know about Marceline. Something... I should have told you a long time ago, but I didn't out of fear." he told her solemnly, his eyes lowering and peering into his empty lap. Bonnibel shook her head a little bit, not understanding how he could keep something from her, but not willing to argue nonetheless.

"What is it? It can't be that bad." Bonnibel said, her reply coming out more confident than she felt. Peppermint sighed, before he got comfortable so he could tell her the whole story.

"Marceline's mother was a Witch, however, the kindest and greatest known in all of Ooo. She was many centuries in age, preserved that way from her deep understanding of white magick and her bond with the earth and everything in it. Back when your Grandfather was still reigning, she came to the Candy Kingdom with word of a prophecy." he begun, watching as Bonnibel listened intently. He took a breath and continued.

"She brought word that some day, the Candy Kingdom would be united with the Nightosphere underneath a single banner. That on this day, peace would be brought across the land of Ooo. It was said that King Gumball's granddaughter would unite with the heir to the Nightosphere, bringing an end to all the wars and reigning in a new era for our people."

Bonnibel's eyes were wide now, biting her lower lip as she squeezed the hand in her lap, not noticing how it had twitched ever so slightly.

"For her prophecy, she was highly regarded as the White lady by the Candy Kingdom. She was loved by all, and she loved them in return. Many, many years passed; and during the time of your mother and father's reign, the White lady mysteriously disappeared. Obviously, our kingdom was in turmoil, fearing we had lost our beloved prophet and protector of the weak." his eyes lowered as he remembered, although he had been much younger at the time, it was almost as if it happened just yesterday.

Bonnibel scooted closer, her eyes willing him to continue.

"She finally returned, a year later, begging for the King and Queen to aid her. In her arms, she held a small bundle. A young baby no more than two months old, with tufts of black hair and a sparkle in her eye. It was young Marceline. I listened as she explained it was her child, born of a long running courtship with the Lord of the Nightosphere himself. However, she feared for Marceline growing up to learn only hatred and evil, and so she had made a pact with the Earth Spirits to grant Marceline humanity; so that she might grow up to love and to be loved the way the White Lady did." his breath caught in his throat, and a single tear slipped from his right eye.

Bonnibel sniffed and leant forwards, wiping the tear away and pinching his cheek just a little bit. He smiled at the affection, nodding gingerly at her motion.

"The pact came with one condition, that being that a single bite from a creature of the night would return Marceline to her demon body, de-humanising her and granting her the powers intended for the Heir to the Nightosphere; as well, of course, as adding the powers granted by being turned by a Vampire." he finished, watching and gauging Bonnibel's reaction.

Bonni looked up at Marceline carefully, exploring her features with her eyes, before turning them back to look at Peppermint. She twined her fingers through the pale hand in her lap.

"What happened to her mother, Peppy?" she asked quietly, her eyes wide and inquisitive. Peppermint let out a long sigh before looking down.

"During the last battle between the Candy Kingdom and the Nightosphere, the White Lady came to aid, battling head on with her own mate; Hunson Abadeer, Lord of the Nightosphere. Her life was lost... but on that day, it was her that won the battle and saved us all. By that time, many had forgotten who she was, her name lost to fairy tales and urban legend, except for a few..." he finished, turning his head, beginning to chant a few words and closing his eyes.

Bonnibel stared in wonder as a portal suddenly begun to open up, its colours swirling and twirling, and to her absolute amazement, a tall man with short cropped black hair stepped out; he was wearing a black suit, white undershirt and a tie, and behind him followed a shorter scrawny man dressed in raggedy clothes with grey skin, glistening fangs, and a tall white mohawk.

"Lord Abadeer, I'm glad you could make it, she's here..." Peppermint said quickly, standing up and walking over to the man, before turning his head and motioning to the bed where Marceline lay.

The stern looking man stared at Peppermint momentarily, before making his way over to the side of the bed, leaning over the limp body ever so slightly. His eyes almost seemed to waver a little behind those glowing yellow eyes.

"Is it truly her?" he asked quietly, his eyes shifting to look at Peppermint out of the corner of his eyes, before following the length of Marceline's other arm and noticing it being held by the meek, pink Princess. He frowned slightly, but said nothing.

"Can you not see it is her by the hair alone? This is her, without a doubt. I-I've seen her, the look she has in her eyes... she is the White Lady's daughter. She is your daughter." Peppermint continued, his voice firmer now as he wrung his hands in front of him.

Hunson sighed quietly, reaching out to stroke the black mane of hair surrounding Marcy's face. Bonni could have sworn a slight smile had turned up in the corner of his mouth.

"It's been too long... It's hard to remember these things sometimes." he said, his voice just above a whisper as he stood up straight again, his arm falling to his side. With the tilt of his head, the vampire moved in, hissing slightly and baring his elongated fangs.

Bonnibel let out a panicked gasp, suddenly standing up to stop the offender, but quickly found herself being restrained by Peppy. He had his arms wrapped around her legs, and she looked down at him, her eyes demanding to know the meaning of what he was doing. He looked up at her pleadingly.

"Please, milady, it must be done! It is the_ only _way to save her, you know it to be true!" he cried out, watching as her eyes stared into his for a few moments, before she looked away dejectedly.

That was all that was needed. The vampire sunk his fangs into the left side of Marceline's neck, drinking deeply. Bonni cringed, still holding tightly onto Marcy's hand as she watched the colour draining from her skin. She bit back a yelp as she watched the veins standing out all over her, a strange hissing and crackling noise filling the room.

Marceline's chest rose and fell one last time, a pained, wheezy breath escaping from her lungs. Bonnibel whimpered softly, a sharp pain burning through her chest as she watched her friend slip away.

"Marceline..." she whispered, watching the girl who lay there, her skin turning grey and her features becoming gaunt.

"Where is she? I demand to know this instant!"

Everyone turned their heads to the door, where the sound of the King's voice boomed through the hallway. The door flew open, and there stood Bonnibel's father, his eyes wide as he took in the sight before him. He threw a questioning glare to his daughter, before his eyes fell on the Lord of the Nightosphere. He growled lowly.

"Hunson." he spat out, watching as a slim vampire slipped out through the portal, leaving Hunson Abadeer standing there with an unpleased look on his face, arms crossed over his chest.

"Bertram." Hunson replied formally, straightening up just slightly. The king growled again, storming into the room and coming within an inch of the demon's body. He reached out and grabbed him by his dark jacket, balling it up and meeting glowing yellow eyes with his own burning ones.

"What right do you have being here? What have you done to my daughter? What have you done to... what..." the King turned his face, letting his gaze fall on the deceased girl laying in the hospital bed. His eyebrows knitted together and his hands trembled. The King shot a look to his daughter, his lips parting but no sound coming out.

"Bonnibel, what have you done? You... you disobeyed me! I told you to stay away from this girl, you have no idea what you've done!" the King begun, his voice laced with panic as he let Hunson go and stepped over to his daughter, who was standing with her arms firmly at her side as she glared back at him.

"What have I done? Oh...oh the NERVE of you Father! Am I not allowed to have friends? Am I not allowed to have a life outside of the prison you trap me in?" Bonnibel shot back, her eyes red as she tried to yell, her voice only coming out as a strained cry. She swallowed to soothe the burning sensation running down the back of her throat.

The King was taken aback by her outburst, almost looking hurt by her words.

"Is that what you think of it? You think you are my prisoner?" he replied, his voice quieter now as he stepped towards her, reaching out a hand. He tried to take a hold of her arm, but she shied away from it.

"I saved you from this! We knew that someday Marceline would have to return to the Nightosphere, to take her rightful place as heir to the throne. Even if that day didn't come, her ties to the nether world would never allow for her to live and die as a mortal would... she would have been saved, just as she has been now!" he replied, his voice full of hurt and anxiety as he motioned to the length of the woman lying by Bonnibel's side. The Princess spun her head away, not wanting to believe any of what he was saying.

"That doesn't matter! I would have followed her to the heavens if I had to, I would have cursed myself for all eternity just to be by her side! Don't you understand what that's like? Did you not feel the same way with Mother?" Bonnibel retorted, her eyes welling up with more tears.

The King stumbled a little, his cheeks flushing as his daughter's words hit home. He looked at Marceline, then back at Bonni, his face softening as the reality of what she was telling him finally hit home.

"I... I'm so sorry Bonnibel..." he whispered, lowering his head and shaking it slowly, raising a hand to his temple to rub at it firmly. Bonnibel knitted her brows together, a blush falling on her cheeks as her father's apology registered in her brain.

Taking a tentative step forwards, she looked at him for a moment, before flinging herself at him, wrapping her arms around his thick neck and welcoming the strong embrace that he caught her in. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. He finally understood her, after all these years of fighting with each other and getting down each others throats with anger, he finally understood.

Hunson cleared his throat, causing the two to break their hug and turn to him. The demon straightened his tie, looking down at Marceline.

"She will awaken within 24 hours, she should be kept under strict watch once she does. The process of acceptance isn't always... easy..." he muttered, shifting closer to his daughter and placing a hand gently over hers. Bonnibel watched curiously, before taking a few steps towards the frightening man.

"Mr Abadeer..." she muttered, watching as he turned his face to meet hers. His eyes were burning with question, waiting for her to continue. Bonnibel swallowed quickly, regaining her composure.

"Please let me take care of her, at the castle. I have maids, chefs, Peppermint Butler... we can all provide for her there. Besides... I think I'm the only one that will be able to control her if things do get out of hand." Bonnibel spoke firmly, turning her head to also watch her father's expression, her heart warming a little as she saw a look of acceptance in his eyes, however slight.

"Fine, Princess. I will take care of business here, but I warn you, if any more harm comes to my daughter I will not hesitate to take her to the Nightosphere and put her under my own protection. Your people have already done enough..." he replied, his voice hardening, the connotation in his words hitting Bonni's ears and making her blush deeply with shame.

Hunson gave one last glance at the King and Peppermint, before excusing himself and leaving the room. Bonnibel sighed, slumping down in the chair and lowering her head. She was surprised when a firm hand rested on her back, and she looked up to see her father, peering down at her.

"Come, we must get her back to the Castle, it is already late and there is much to be done." he said firmly, motioning for Peppermint to open the door as he reached down, scooping up the limp, grey corpse in his arms. Staring down at the oddly beautiful girl he held, he could instantly see why his daughter found it impossible to let her go. Her mane of black hair fell behind her, her head lolling back over his arm as he turned to carry her out of the room.

Bonnibel inhaled a sharp breath, standing up and following her father out of the room, as the small hand of her Butler linked with hers, squeezing it reassuringly.

* * *

After finally making it home, Bonnibel had watched in silence as Peppermint and her father had placed Marceline gently on her bed, before drawing the curtains in the room tightly and bringing spare blankets to her as well.

Her father had given her a quick goodnight kiss, told her to sleep soundly, and left her to her devices. Bonnibel was sitting beside Marceline on her bed, softly stroking her hair and watching down on her. Peppermint returned to the room, bringing a fruit tray for the Princess, and a thick Thermos flask that he placed on the side table next to Marceline. With an inquisitive gaze, Bonni had reached over to grab the flask, but found her hand being slapped away.

Looking at Peppermint with a shocked expression, she saw him shaking his head.

"That is not for you, milady. It is for Marceline when she awakens." he told her sternly, watching as her face softened with understanding. She still eyed the flask suspiciously, biting her lower lip.

"What is it?" she asked quietly, pulling back the bed sheets and sliding underneath them beside her friend, wrapping one of her warm arms around the now cold body. It sent terrible shivers down her spine, but she simply refused to let go.

Peppermint's eyes widened, and they almost seemed to have an evil glow to them as he peered up at her.

"Trust me, your Majesty, you're better off not knowing what's in it." he replied, his face dead-pan as the Princess opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She instead reached over to the fruit tray, taking a handful of grapes and popping them into her mouth one by one, enjoying the way they exploded with juice when bitten into.

"When she wakes, please, make sure you remain calm. Marceline will be confused, and may even panic. The best thing you can do is to just be there for her, and... make sure she drinks from the flask. I'm sure she will be famished." Peppermint continued, watching as the Princess nodded back to him, finishing her grapes and settling back down into the pillow.

"Thank you for everything Peppy, there are no words to express how grateful I truly am." she told him softly, her eyes beginning to droop with tiredness.

Peppermint smiled and bowed a little, making his way towards the door. Before leaving, he turned back to face her.

"Your happiness is reward enough for me, your Majesty. Now, rest well." he said warmly, waiting for her to call out a sleepy goodnight in return to him before he left, closing the door behind him.

Bonnibel sighed, clinging tightly to the corpse beside her. Although it terrified her, the thought of this girl never waking up, never coming back to her, she maintained her confidence and trust in Peppermint and Hunson Abadeer. It had to work, it just had to.

Whimpering softly and tucking her face into the crook of her love's icy cold neck, she allowed herself to finally give in to sleep, her eyelids falling as the early morning songbirds began their waking calls.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry everyone for the delay, life and other things as well as having a bit of struggles writing took this longer than usual to get out.**

**As always, I want to thank each and every one of your for your wonderful reviews, you're truly awesome people and your words really touch me :3**

**You can also read my stuff on Tumblr, my user name there is Strickycub (there's also a couple things there I haven't uploaded to as well as I occasionally do sketchy stuff)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Despite the protests of the King and Peppermint Butler, Bonnibel had insisted upon staying by Marceline's side for the entirety of the day, from the moment the pink-haired girl had awoken to the late afternoon where the sun was already beginning to fall behind the horizon in a sunburst of colours. They had tried their best to get her to let go of the limp, grey corpse, to come downstairs for her lunch and for her dinner, but had soon relented when it became very clear that there was no way she would leave her friend on her own.

No. She would stay here until Marceline woke, until she finally came back to her. She wouldn't be able to focus on anything else until that happened. Peppermint had quietly brought in her meals for her to consume, although they were left mostly untouched by the bedside as the Princess clung to the lifeless body under the sheets.

It was almost surreal. She had not cried any more tears, she had simply lay beside her, perhaps in a state of shock as she ran her fingers over a skinny wrist where a pulse no longer thumped. Bonnibel had shared stories with Marceline, as if maybe her voice alone would bring her back. Told her about everything she had been up to while Marcy had been away in the army, some stories were funny, others more embarrassing than anything else.

Letting out a long, quiet sigh, Bonnibel closed her eyes momentarily, shrugging her shoulders as she pushed herself up in bed. Sliding her slender legs over the edge of the mattress, she let her feet dangle to and fro, stretching out the tense tendons in her legs before pressing her feet down onto the plush carpet and standing. The sun was almost completely over the horizon now, and so she went over to the curtains, gently fingering the velvety fabric between fingertips before drawing them open to let the coolness of the night blow freely into the stuffy room.

Taking a few steps out onto her balcony, the tiles beneath her feet still warm, she peered out over her kingdom and into the lands far beyond. A cool breeze flicked her hair around her face, some strands of it whipping into her eyes and causing her to blink rapidly at the assault. Lifting a hand to her face, she used the palm of it to rub at her eyes. Bonnibel sighed quietly as she let the arm drop back to her side, staring out at the darkness now washing over the lands with the Sun's disappearance behind the edge of Ooo.

A shuffling sound from back in the bedroom put Bonni on alert, causing the girl to instantly spin around and step forwards through the double doors, leaning against the frame and gripping it tightly in her hands. She focussed her eyes in the dark, peering towards the bed, but she saw no movement. Taking a deep breath, she let go of the door frame and padded slowly over to the bed, stopping at the edge to look down at the still form of Marceline. Her eyelids lowered as she noticed the bedsheets were not as neat as she had left them.

A glimmer of hope lit up inside her eyes, and she instantly lowered herself onto the mattress, crawling on her hands and knees across the satin sheets until she was sitting next to Marceline's right side. A slim pink hand reached out and felt for the slender grey hand that was hiding underneath the bedsheets. Her fingers had only just grazed the back of Marcy's hand when the grey-skinned girl's back arched painfully, before a strangled, wheezing gasp filled her lungs as she shot up into a sitting position.

Marceline's chest was heaving as she choked heavy breaths into her lungs, bringing a hand to her chest to cling tightly at her shirt as her eyes were tightly closed. Bonnibel let out a small noise as she watched the woman come to life, staring in shock as her friend sat there panting, almost in disbelief that this was even happening and Marceline was again alive next to her.

"Marcy..." Bonnibel whispered, reaching a hand out slowly to touch the other girl gently on her arm. The second her fingertips brushed the cold skin though, Marceline's face snapped to hers and her eyes opened wide. Bonni's mouth fell agape and she scooted backwards a little as two terrifyingly red irises gazed ferociously back at her.

Marceline stared at Bonni for what seemed like an eternity, her hands clenching and unclenching, before her head turned and she started eyeing off her surroundings as if she was paranoid and didn't recognise where she was. Her face snapped around the room, small whimpering noises now coming out of her throat as her hand grasped at the bedsheets, causing them to tear.

"Marceline! It's ok, you're in my room... with me, Bonnibel, do you remember?" Bonnibel put aside her fear of those horrific red eyes as it became apparent she needed to support her friend, to let her know everything was going to be ok.

Bonnibel tried to reach out again, her hand brushing a muscular shoulder. The skin was clammy and cold, but seemed to bristle at her touch. Marceline's face turned to hers, and the vampire let out a low growl suddenly as she saw Bonni's hand on her, shying away from the touch and pushing herself back to the opposite side of the bed.

"Marcy! It's me! Please, don't run away!" Bonnibel cried, crawling towards the girl who continued moving backwards, her rear sliding against the sheets and her eyes warning the pink-haired girl not to come any closer.

Bonni let out a shrill cry and reached out, too late, as Marceline fell off the edge of the bed and onto the floor below with a loud _thump_. The vampire grunted loudly, spilling onto her back, her raven hair falling over her face and tickling wildly at her arms. Bonnibel scooted over to the edge where Marcy had fallen off, gripping the curved edge of the mattress painfully as she peered down at her friend, fearful that she had injured herself. She let out a small sigh however, when she saw the girl pushing herself up from the ground.

"Marcy... are you ok?" Bonnibel asked tentatively, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth to stop the trembling that was threatening to overtake her being.

Marceline slowly lifted her head, her hair framing her face and only exacerbating the vivid, monstrous eyes she now wore as she pierced Bonni with her gaze. That was the first moment that the light came on inside of the Princess's head. Her eyebrows fell and her eyes softened with sadness.

"Oh my glob, Marce... please, don't be afraid of me. I'm your best friend, I'm not going to hurt you," Bonnibel spoke softly, her voice full of a deep regret as she ran a shaking hand through her messy, pink locks of hair.

The grey-skinned girl was shivering noticeably, holding herself up with her hands behind her as she stared at the Princess, her crimson red eyes burning in the darkness, her pale lips chapped and cracked, her clothes dishevelled and untidy around her body. Bonnibel swung her legs over the side of the mattress, moving slowly to push herself up off the bed and head towards Marceline as carefully as she could, but the moment she did the vampire begun shuffling backwards, her breath coming in ragged gasps as she maintained eye contact with the pink-haired girl.

Bonnibel blinked rapidly and stifled a sob, trying desperately to hold back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes. The stinging sensation was almost too much to bear, but she willed the wetness to stay back, she knew she had to stay strong for her friend.

Bonni got down on her hands and knees on the carpet, ignoring the way it grazed her knee caps through her pyjama pants as she shuffled along it. She kept her pace slow, inching towards Marceline in the least threatening way possible, but any time she got closer, Marcy would shift backwards, her hands scraping and digging into the carpet with each movement.

"Don't... get away from me..." Marceline growled, her eyes wide as her back hit the wall. She quickly curled her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly, not tearing her gaze away from Bonnibel who was still inching towards her.

The Princess let out a ragged cry at Marceline's warning, gripping the carpet and flexing her fingers as she tried desperately to hold down the pain welling up inside of her chest. Bonni shuffled closer, until she was only a few inches away from her best friend, watching as the vampire lowered her eyes and stared at the floor, anywhere but that pained expression worn by the Princess.

"Marceline... do you..." Bonnibel's voice caught in her throat, and she had to close her eyes momentarily to regain her composure before continuing. She inhaled a slow, deep breath.

"Do you not remember me?" Bonnibel asked, her voice timid but full of sadness at the thought of this girl completely forgetting who she was. Everything they'd been through together, their friendship, their love.

Marceline was shaking and drawing in quick breaths, as if she wasn't used to breathing any longer. She tightened the grip around her legs, pressing them tightly into her chest as she closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. Bonni's heart sunk at the motion, and she was ready to bolt out of the room right there and then, until that raspy voice spoke again.

"I... remember you..." Marceline winced, letting out a pained whimper as she pressed her left hand to her head, grasping wildly at her locks of dark hair as if she was trying to pry the memories out of her skull. Bonni let out a shaky breath of relief, letting her head fall and her gummy hair spill over her shoulders as the feelings of dread slowly washed away in a wave of calm.

"What... happened to me? I-I... so cold..." Marceline mumbled, rocking back and forth on her buttocks slightly as she hugged her legs and buried her pale face into her thighs, her shoulders trembling slightly.

Bonnibel lifted her head up, her violet eyes hardening with resolve as she watched her love struggling to comprehend everything. The Princess pulled herself up quickly and without saying a word, walked over to her bed and quickly pulled off the thick pink quilt, grunting and biting her lower lip as some of the lacy trim caught on a jagged sliver on one of her fingernails. Clicking her tongue lightly before shaking it off, she turned and hurried back to Marceline. Crouching beside the frightened girl, she tried her very best to ignore the way the vampire shied away from her as she leant towards her with the comforting warmth of the blanket.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you Marcy. Not like..." Bonni was about to continue before stopping herself suddenly. _Not like they did..._

Marceline lifted her gaze to Bonni's face, her red eyes wavering as she understood the connotations behind the Princess's unfinished sentence. Bonni tried her best to give her a sympathetic smile as she leant forwards a little, stretching her arms out wide to open up the blanket like it was a kite. It floated gently around the slender frame of the grey-skinned girl, and Bonni very carefully reached around to tuck it in around the edges, holding her breath as those scarlet globes stared at her.

Once the vampire was cocooned fully, she shuffled a bit to reposition herself against the wall, letting out a wobbly sigh as she pressed a grey cheek into the soft and soothing material.

Bonni lowered herself against the wall, pressing her back into it to mirror Marcy's position, sitting next to her best friend and allowing her to once again become accustomed to her presence. So many things were rushing through Bonnibel's head. Should she talk to her about what happened? Would she want to hear it? Or would it be better to let Marceline ask when she was ready? She was shaken out of her thoughts by that husky voice as Marcy spoke.

"What am I?" Marceline asked, lifting her head and pulling her hands out from under the blanket, letting her vision scan over the dry, grey skin. Her nails were long and sharp, almost claw like, and looking over her hands she was afraid to even think about what had happened to her entire body.

Bonni turned to face her, watching as her friend pressed her own fingertips into the back of her hands, prodding at the skin and watching as it left pale marks that took a while to go back to their normal grey hue.

"You... Marcy... _Glob_..." Bonnibel begun, but found it more difficult than it should have been. She closed her eyes momentarily and drew in a long breath before continuing. She could feel the eyes watching her now.

"You were dying... I'm sorry but, there was no other way... to save you..." she finished, her eyes beginning to water as she met that piercing gaze. For a moment she saw what looked like genuine sadness staring back at her, and a slight nod of understanding.

"I'm not human, am I?" Marceline gulped, reaching a hand up to her own face to feel its bony structure. A slender finger slid into her mouth, and she gasped when the tip of her index finger was pricked by a razor sharp fang. Withdrawing the finger, she stared at it intently, watching as a thick droplet of blood oozed out of the wound.

"I'm sorry..." Bonnibel repeated her apology again, cringing as she watched the vampire smooth the blood on her finger with her thumb, smearing it around her fingers.

Marceline dropped her hand to her side, now staring across the bedroom, watching the sparkling of the balls of distant white in the sky and eliciting a gentle breath as a breeze blew in and caressed her face.

"We should get you back into bed, Marce," Bonnibel said quietly, pushing herself off the wall and slowly standing up. Her baggy pyjama pants pooled around her ankles, slightly too long for her frame. She scratched at her hip momentarily before offering her hands out for Marceline to take.

The vampire eyed them off for a few seconds, glancing up at Bonnibel before turning away, shaking her head. She pushed herself up the wall, her weak frame stumbling a little as she did, so she pressed her hands hard against the flat surface to stop herself from falling back down. Out of instinct, Bonni reached out to grab her in support, but the vampire grunted back at her.

"Don't touch me," she hissed, not making eye contact as she finally managed to get herself to her feet. Bonnibel went weak in the knees from the way her friend snapped at her, but she simply nodded meekly in response to her, bending to pick up the quilt that was now left forgotten on the floor.

Marceline ignored the pink-haired girl and the bed altogether, her feet treading heavily against the carpet as she woozily made her way over to the balcony, wrapping her arms tightly around her frame for warmth. Bonnibel watched her from a distance as she folded the blanket up into a thick square, placing it carefully on the edge of her bed.

The Princess bit her lip and wandered over to her wardrobe, flicking through her girly belongings and large variety of dresses until she found the warmest hoodie that she owned. It was a dark purple, and thick with a padded hood. She tugged down the stubborn zipper as she made her way over to the balcony, where Marceline was staring out over the kingdom, occasionally peeking up at the dark sky.

Bonni very cautiously approached her from behind, holding out the opened hoodie. Marceline turned her head slightly to look at Bonni, eyeing off the jumper.

"You should wear this, it will keep you warm," Bonni told her softly, watching and waiting until the vampire nodded in response, not making any effort to move. The Princess sighed softly, moving forwards and draping the jumper over Marcy's grey shoulders.

"Thanks," Marceline mumbled, tugging at the collar to pull it around herself, deciding against putting her arms through the sleeves.

Bubblegum sidled up beside her friend carefully, eyeing off the length of the girl. In the subtle light provided by the stars and the moon, it was a lot easier now to see the transformation in its full effect. Marceline was definitely still beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Her skin was pale and grey, with a slight tinge of blue. Her eyes were a deep red, flecked with yellows and oranges and they almost had their own glow about them that wasn't provided by an external light source.

Her body was still muscular as it had been before, but her skin seemed drawn, like it was clinging to her body tighter. The raven locks of black hair flowing around the girl had a life of its own, almost defying gravity and floating effortlessly in place.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap before," Marceline's voice brought Bonni to attention, interrupting her thoughts as she had been trailing her gaze up and down that amazing body. Marcy slowly turned her head to look at the Princess, a solemn expression painted on her features. One of her fangs was poking out over her bottom lip, causing it to dimple in that spot.

Bonnibel let her face soften, her eyebrows smoothing and her cheeks puckering as she smiled gently at her friend.

"Don't be sorry, this mustn't be easy for you," Bonni replied, moving an arm away from her body to tentatively place a caressing palm against a padded shoulder. The vampire shuddered a little as the warmth from the hand spread through to her skin, and despite how sensitive she was to the touch, she let it linger there until the Princess was ready to remove it herself.

The vampire let out a light huff, a gentle wheeze from her vocal chords as she slid her eyes to Bonnibel in her peripheral vision. A deep, churning grumble made its way through Marcy's gut, her stomach knotting in on itself as it alerted her to the absence of food inside of her. She let out a grunt and pressed a calloused palm flat against her stomach, wondering to herself just how long she had gone without eating.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, you must be famished sweety," Bonnibel cried, her brow crinkling with worry. Marceline looked sidelong at her through lidded eyes, her ruby irises twinkling at the mention of food, and she gingerly nodded her head in agreement.

She turned to watch the Princess scuttle hurriedly back inside her bedroom, the hem of her pyjama pants nearly completely covering her petite feet as she skidded around to the left side of her magnificent bed to retrieve the tall flask Peppermint had left with instructions to give to Marceline. Cupping the heavy object between pink palms, she made her way back to the balcony, stopping a few inches away from where Marcy stood, her demonic eyes peering beneath raised and inquisitive brows.

Bonni gave a half hearted shrug as she extended the flask towards her friend, tilting her head to the side a little as two grey hands reached out to take the thermos, her long fingers grazing unexpectedly against pink and sending a shiver down her spine.

Marceline flexed her arms and twisted at the cap to loosen it, unscrewing it until it came off with a _pop_. A strange and enticing scent hit her nostrils the second it was removed, causing her to wrinkle up her nose in interest as she lifted it to her face. Taking in a long breath, she let the scent travel down her sinus and fill her chest as she tried to deduce the contents. It had a strange, coppery scent to it, laced with slight acidity like the zest of a citrus fruit.

"What is this?" she questioned, shooting a wondering gaze to the Princess. Bonni shuffled nervously in place, just as Marceline lifted the lip of the flask to her mouth.

"I don't know, Peppermint wouldn't tell me. But I assume he knows what you need, it was him that truly saved you, after all," Bonni replied, a slight smile twinging at the corner of her lips as Marceline raised an eyebrow, filing away the information to ask about later.

Tilting the flask up, she let the contents slide into her mouth. It was slightly thicker than water, but it most definitely was not water. Her eyes widened as the taste of the large mouthful registered against her raspy tongue, and she struggled with the realisation as her stomach flipped inside of her and her throat constricted in defiance of the fluid.

Trying hard for several moments not to gag, her eyes watering terribly, she finally collapsed to her knees against the cool, tiled floor. Heavy coughs, followed by dry heaves expelled the fluid, splattering all across the pearly white ground and painting it with deep crimson like spilled acrylic paints. Bonnibel gasped in horror, quickly dropping to her love's side, ignoring completely the high pitched clang as the thermos clattered to the ground, spilling its bloody contents everywhere and pooling around the two.

"What in _Ooo_ is this stuff? …. is he trying to kill me?!" Marceline proclaimed, dragging a forearm across her thin mouth to wipe away any of the crimson liquid that had spilled there. Her eyes scanned the ground, falling on the thermos and watching with slight disbelief as the thick, ruby liquid dribbled from the edge of its opening and splashed quietly against the polished tiles.

"Is that..." Bonni begun, kneeling down a little further and dipping the tip of an index finger into the slippery liquid. Retrieving it, she brought it to her nostrils and sniffed at it softly. Her face crinkled in light disgust as she confirmed its origins, flicking her arm quickly to release the droplet from her skin before wiping it firmly against her pyjama pants, frowning at the red smear it left behind.

"Blood..." Marceline mouthed, a wild sneer of distaste creeping across her face as she lifted herself from the ground, fumbling for the rungs of the balcony to assist her in her ascent.

Bonnibel followed suit, but not before retrieving the flask and its lid. She pressed the lid into its mouth, turning it to fasten, her teeth scraping together in protest at the squeal of the rubber seal as the thermos was tightly closed.

"I'm sorry, I should have known... Peppermint..." Bonnibel continued, but was quickly interrupted by a dry laugh and the wave of a spindly arm in her direction.

"Obviously knows more about this stuff than the both of us. Geez Bon, I wonder what else that cretin gets up to in the dark of the night," Marceline retorted, her voice musical despite her insinuations about Bonnibel's most trusted butler. Bonni gave the vampire a warning glance, a warm fire burning in her chest as she locked eyes with her love.

"Whatever he does in his spare time is his own business, unless it directly interferes with our Kingdom. I have no interest in questioning whatever strange behaviours he takes part in. Especially considering you have him to thank for you even being here in the first place you... you... _butt!_" Bonnibel emphatically poked an index finger firmly into the space between Marceline's breasts, not meaning to hurt her friend, but noticing how she flinched in reaction and glared back at the Princess.

"_Glob_... take a joke would you? And for the record, not only am I pretty peeved off with this situation," Marceline motioned to the body that to her felt like a stranger, ignoring the slight flush that peeked up Bonnibel's collarbone from underneath her pink shirt. "But I most definitely am not putting that crud in my mouth again! Just give me a flippin' cinnamon roll or something, anything! I need something solid,"

Bonnibel tensed for a moment, her eyes slipping down to where Marceline's bare foot was met by the trickling flow of crimson blood, countered by a hiss and the grey woman sliding her arms to her side and storming into the bedroom. With a dejected sigh, the Princess followed her back in, walking over to her desk and setting down the thermos on its ebony, hardwood surface.

"There's some fruit and savoury bread left over from my dinner, on the right bed side table," Bonnibel spoke over her shoulder, watching as the vampire's eyes shimmered in the silver light streaming through the window before she padded over to where the food sat covered by a reflective silver lid.

"I couldn't eat for worry," Bonnibel whispered, her voice barely above the sound of a breath, but a pointed, slate ear twitched as it picked up the minute vibrations.

Marceline slumped down onto the side of the mattress, her dark hair like a trellis down her back as she placed the platter's lid on the floor and reached over to grab a crusty roll sprinkled with herbs and a splattering of cheddar cheese. She picked at it momentarily before she raised her head to watch the Princess, who was thumbing absent mindedly through some leather bound books with thick spines upon her desk.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Marceline sucked in a painful breath in order to push the vibrations of sound through her vocal chords, her throat scratchy from lack of hydration and causing sharp prickles whenever she tried to swallow.

Bonni sighed and released the book from her hand, turning and walking slowly over towards the bed. Splashes of moonlight revealed the sharp features of Marceline's cheekbones and jawline. It danced cheekily at the tips of her bat-like ears and cast shimmers of silver, white and all shades in between against the oil slick of hair that graced the girl's head. It was almost impossible to comprehend how the drawn, thin lips and the point of a chin could appear even more beautiful now on the girl's half-demon, half-vampire body, and if the fiery red eyes gazing back into her own violet speckled orbs were any indication...

She was broken out of her musings by the sound of the vampire biting deeply into the crunchy roll of bread. It crumbled into her lap a little as she did, speckles of white and brown bread falling onto her thighs. Bonni watched as Marceline chewed, voraciously at first, but the chewing soon slowed to almost a halt and her face paled to a ghostly shade of white. A worried glance in the vampire's direction, before a dry heave and the contents of her mouth went flying several inches, followed by a deep coughing fit and more tears in the corner of slanted eyes.

"Marce..." Bonni begun, rushing over to her side and sitting cautiously beside her friend, the mattress sinking from the added weight. She pressed a hand to her friend's back, patting it lightly as the girl coughed up all the contents, her body shaking from the strain on her already weak body.

"Grob... that's foul. It tastes like... ugh!" The vampire hunched over, wrapping her arms tightly around her waist and shaking her head as she tried to distract herself from what tasted like rot and acid against her tender taste buds. Bonnibel frowned deeply, unsure what to do about her friend's suffering.

"Princess? Is everything alright?" A worried voice echoed from outside her chamber door, followed by the shuffle of small feet against carpet. Bonnibel excused herself from Marceline and stood, heading over to the heavy door and unclasping the thick latch. With a pull on the handle, the door creaked open to reveal Peppermint butler, standing in the hallway wringing his hands. His expression was that of concern, only exacerbated by the glow of the warm torches lining the hallway walls. Bonnibel opened the door to allow him to enter with the touch of her hand against his rounded shoulder.

"Is there a problem, your maje- Marceline!" Peppermint butler's eyes caught on the vampire girl sitting upright in the bed, dropping his arms to his side as he hurried across the bedroom, his tiny feet pattering against the pink carpeting as he did.

"You're awake!" He proclaimed as he finally reached her, standing but a foot away from where she sat, his brows crinkled as his lips turned up into a smile of relief. Marceline chuckled hoarsely as she nodded in reply.

"Yeah, and no worse for the wear, I guess," she said, her voice crackling as she leant over to replace the dry roll back on the platter with a soft _thunk_.

Peppermint watched this, his eyebrow turning up inquisitively at the motion, his lips drawing taught as he fumbled with the hem of his tuxedo jacket.

"Ma'am, you cannot consume regular food any longer, I'm afraid. Your biology... it simply will not allow it! I brought you something more fitting, I went to great lengths to find such a concentrated source, you must consume it or you will grow weak and eventually perish," Peppy instructed her firmly, watching as the vampire tilted her head slightly, glancing between the butler and the Princess who had rejoined them and was playing nervously with her fingers at her waist.

"What, that stuff in the thermos? No, Peppy, I can't! I tried it and..." she begun to protest, but a scowl from the butler and a prod in her bony knee quickly shut her up.

"You have no choice in the matter. I have no intentions of letting you die and leave the Princess to live in regret and sorrow," his first sentence caused a pang of guilt in the vampire, a flinch to cross her facial features as she twitched her head away from his gaze. "At some point you will drink, whether you like it or not. However I would prefer it if you didn't take it from an unwilling victim, and instead consumed _only_ what I supply you with," he finished, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

Marceline let out a disgruntled sigh, hanging her head and cupping her face in her bony hands.

"I just wish someone would explain to me what's going on," Marceline mumbled, shaking her head from side to side a little and inhaling shallow breaths.

Peppermint looked at the Princess, before turning his gaze back to Marceline. He straightened his bow tie and smoothed his little palms down the breast of his coat before clearing his throat to speak.

"You're right, milady, you deserve an explanation. Rightfully so," he begun, the corner of his lip turning up into a comforting smile. "If you wish to come down to the study, I can explain everything to you,"

Peppermint turned to the Princess and gave her a rather stern expression, despite the smile that still twinkled behind his eyes.

"Your Majesty, you may join us if you wish, however I must insist you get an early night tonight, yes?" he continued, watching the flare of protest begin to form on the pink face, a pale blush working its way up her jaw before the Butler interjected with the raise of a hand.

"However, I will understand if you wish to stay by your lady's side," he finished, pressing his hands behind his back and clasping them in the way he always did. He rocked up onto the balls of his feet a bit as he waited for one of the girls to answer.

Marceline blushed timidly, sparing a sidelong smirk for Bonnibel who was too intrigued by the patterns on the carpet to see the girl's teasing look. The vampire pushed herself up and off the bed, blowing a few strands of her hair out of her face as she did so and pulling the jacket around her body a little more tightly.

"Let's go then, I want to know everything," Marceline replied, her eyes flickering between the butler and the Princess as she swallowed a lump of uneasiness that had settled in her throat. Peppermint nodded wordlessly, and led the way out of the darkened room, two girls following him silently.

* * *

The fireplace in the study crackled and popped, occasionally throwing out a small, orange ember of burnt wood against the copper grate that shielded the floor from its assault. Marceline was sitting in front of it, her legs stretched out before her as she wiggled her toes to help circulate the warmth from the flames through her frigid body.

Bonnibel was poised and listening intently to the story as Peppermint told it from the oversized, plush recliner he sat in, his small body sinking into its back and his tiny feet barely reaching the edge of the seat. Although she had already heard as much of the story that Peppermint had shared back at the hospital, she wanted to be attentive and supportive for her friend, sitting cross legged by the vampire's side and occasionally giving her comforting glances that were returned with a fanged smile.

They had barely touched on the subject of what had happened to Marceline at the Army barracks, and she preferred it that way. Every so often a sharp flash of a memory would split through her skull, reminding her of what had happened before she blacked out. She would press the memories away, locked them up into a metal safe with steel locks and chains, promising herself to one day open it up and confront what had happened head on. But not now, not when she was being told the story of her parents, what she was, and what she was destined to become.

"And so you see, that is why you must consume blood, or at least something with similar properties to blood. You are a vampire and a demon now, Marceline. You will grow weak without it, especially now at such a vulnerable stage," Peppermint pressed firmly, leaning forwards in his chair and meeting the crimson gaze of said vampire. Marceline huffed loudly and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? So you're telling me I can never eat proper food again? That's so... ugh! I hate this!" she retorted, crossing her arms firmly across her breasts and turning her eyes to the fireplace. She crinkled her brow and stared deeply into the burning embers, orange and white in some places and glowing red as they were licked by a scalding, blue flame.

"Well, certainly I have heard reports of some vampires being able to condition themselves to withdraw nutrients from regular food... but it takes many, many years, and you are but a fledgling," Peppermint replied, his clothing shuffling as he scooted himself to the edge of the recliner, pressing his arms behind him and pushing himself off the edge and onto the floor beneath with a_ plop._

Marceline let out a long, quiet sigh, stretching her legs out and rotating her feet at her ankles to ease an ache that was starting to build in her leg joints. Tilting her head to the side to watch as the butler straightened his clothing, her lip twitched up in what could almost have been a sneer.

"And my father?" she asked, her voice low. Peppermint froze, watching her tentatively for several moments, before the shift of Bubblegum readjusting herself awkwardly besides her friend broke him out of his stupor.

"Well... if you wish, I could arrange a meeting for you..." he begun, treading over his words carefully. The vampire shook her head vehemently, shivering lightly as a pink hand ghosted over her left forearm, comforting and frightening at the same time.

"N-no... I mean... not yet. When I'm ready, yeah?" she replied, her voice trembling ever so slightly as she looked up at him then, her eyes wide and dark bags circling underneath the sockets. Peppermint gave her an apologetic smile, before bowing lowly in her direction.

"Of course, whenever you wish, Marceline," he spoke kindly, his smile growing just a little as she nodded thankfully at him. The butler stretched and made to leave the two girls, flicking his eyes to the large watch face that sat bound to his left wrist.

"It is rather late, I'm afraid I must retire to my chambers. I suggest you two do the same, yes? Princess, might I recommend you run a bath for Marceline? I put some fresh clothes and towels in the linen cupboard in your bathroom, I'm sure your guest would be most grateful," he said kindly, a slight bounce in his step as he made his way over to the thick, wooden door of the study, pulling it open despite the groan of protest from its thick, steel hinges.

"Of course, Peppy. Thank you," Bonnibel replied, smiling at her butler lovingly as he gave a polite nod in return.

"Goodnight girls," he whispered, leaving the room and setting the door ajar just a little for when they made their own leave. They called out their good nights in return, sitting in silence beside each other for a few minutes, nothing but the sound of raspy breathing and the crackling of the fireplace echoing through the dusty room.

"He has a point, you do smell a little Marce," Bonnibel finally offered, glancing sidelong at her friend and giving a crooked smile. The vampire jumped a little at this, her eyes flaring up into a deep crimson. It frightened Bonni for just a second, before she saw the laughter hiding behind those pointed teeth and parted lips.

"Yeah, thanks. Just for that, you're scrubbing my back for me," Marceline replied finally, letting a low chuckle escape her throat. Bonni grinned widely in return, pushing herself up off the ground, trying not to trip over her own feet as she did so.

Looking down at her friend, she bit her lower lip before she held out her slim, pink hands in offering. Marceline eyed them off, her pupils questioning and trying to decide whether they were a threat or not. She finally decided they weren't one, and she easily slipped her grey hands into them, allowing herself to be helped to her feet.

* * *

The bath water had been almost scalding against Marceline's freezing skin, but it soon cooled after she had been sitting in it for a while, and she eventually found its warmth soothing and comforting. Allowing her head to sink under the bubbles momentarily, she scrubbed roughly at her dark locks of hair, grumbling lowly in her chest as her sharp nails scratched at her scalp sending waves of pleasant tingles through her body.

Finally coming up out of the water, she closed her eyes and relaxed a little. Her body was squeaky clean now, washed away were all the smudges of dirt and dried blood, turning the water a coppery brown colour as it swam about her. With a content sigh, she lifted herself carefully out of the water, small waterfalls making their way off her body and splashing back into the tub. Marceline stepped an unsteady foot out onto the bath math, reaching for a plush pink towel. She spent a few minutes scrubbing thoroughly to dry her hair, taking care to gather it all up all the way to its ends, before being satisfied enough to move on to drying her body.

Once the towel was completely soaked, she reached for the pyjamas sitting on the shelf that had been left for her, laughing quietly and lowering her eyelids as she peered at the purple fleece pants with little kittens on them and their matching pyjama shirt. Grabbing the clothes, she dressed herself, pulling on the pants before shrugging into the shirt. Reaching out for the door knob that adjoined onto the Princess's room, a wave of nausea and dizziness suddenly overcame her being, sending waves of pain through her gut and all the way up into her brain where it stabbed and throbbed.

With a small whimper, she collapsed to the floor in a heap, curling up and clenching her teeth as she wrapped her arms about her.

"Marceline?!" the Princess must have heard her fall, and she was half aware of the door creaking open and the pink girl stepping into the room quickly once she observed the incapacitated vampire, crying out a little as she knelt down beside her.

Marceline was vaguely aware of a shoulder pushing under her armpit, and two slim arms wrapping about her body as she was pulled, nay dragged to her feet. Mumbling incoherently, unable to decipher the worried curses of Bonnibel, she felt herself being led into the bedroom despite the protests her body was making.

Bonnibel struggled, carrying the limp body to the bed, grunting as she reached its side and lowered the girl down onto it. She pressed Marcy back by the shoulders, before grabbing the long legs and swivelling them onto the mattress. Bonni pulled back the quilt and clambered over her love, wrapping two pink arms around a thin waist and pulling the trembling, grey body closer as she took the quilt by its edge and flung it over the two.

"Marcy! Glob, Marcy... what's happening? I... I don't know what to do, I don't know what to..." Bonnibel begun fretting, tears forming in the corner of her eyes as she looked down at the thinning face before her, smoothing a soft palm over a bony cheek , her heart wrenching in her chest to see her like this.

"Weak..." Marceline managed to mumble, her eyes squeezing together tightly and her brow furrowing deeply. She let out another pained groan as she drew her legs up higher, her knees knocking into the Princess's.

Bonni's eyes widened quickly as the realisation hit her, watching her friend suffer before her. It only took her moments to figure out exactly what it was she needed to do, no matter the protests that she might be met with.

"Yes, yes Marcy you're weak. You have to eat, have to-" Bonnibel begun muttering, lifting one of her arms up until a slim wrist was just beneath the mouth of the moaning vampire. There was a moment of silence as Marceline sensed it, heard it, smelled it. That pulse point flickering just beneath her lips, calling out to her and begging to her. She shook her head quickly, shattering the thoughts from her mind but they raced straight back in.

"B-Bon...no..." she mumbled, trying to shake her head, but her protests did nothing to stop what happened next. She was far too weak, her body giving out on her, no strength left to push away the hand that grabbed the back of her head and forced her needle like fangs deeply into the flesh of that waiting pink wrist.

Bonnibel gasped suddenly, biting her lower lip harshly at the sting of penetration through her skin, closing her eyes but gripping the head tightly against her arm. Holding onto her for dear life, she listened, waited. A small whimper of pleasure met her ears, and sent a wash of heat through her chest and abdomen. She felt the pressure of blood being suckled slowly from her veins, drawn up through those fangs and into the cool mouth wrapped around her skin.

A deep shudder resonated through the Princess's body, something severely intimate about performing this act with Marceline, and it took all of her strength not to rock her body and knock her hips into the opposing ones before her. She instead settled for lowering her head and bumping her forehead gently against the mess of slightly damp black hair beneath her. A hitched breath escaped her lips as a clawed hand suddenly grabbed at her waist, sharp nails digging into her tender skin and pulling her closer as the lips moaned around her wrist.

The Princess felt the heat of her blood sliding against a cool raspy tongue, and wanted to protest as she felt her own body growing weak, but found herself only able to mumble helplessly her friend's name into hair.

Fortunately, as stars flickered around her vision, she felt the pressure lift from her wrist and a deep gasp fill Marceline's chest. The vampire shivered quickly and buried her face in the chest of the Princess, her sharp cheeks burning with a deep blush as she felt her body literally coming alive again with renewed energy.

With a tender smile, Bonni wrapped her arms around the raven-haired girl and held her close, sighing as that strong body slowly warmed in her arms, both because of the shared heat from the Princess's body and because of the hot life blood she had just consumed. No more words were spoken, as both exhausted women closed their eyes and allowed the fleeting comfort of each other to deliver them into the depths of dream land's waiting grasp.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. Didn't mean to keep all you guys waiting. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and comments, you guys are amazing people and I love each and every one of you :)**

**Don't forget, if you have a Tumblr you can follow my blog, username Strickycub (I post Bubbline art as well as writing up there). I generally upload everything to Tumblr before fanfic net because it's just faster and easier (some stories I don't even bother putting up here).**

**Well, enjoy the new chapter :)**

* * *

The warmth of the morning sun outside the velvet curtains of Bonnibel's bedchamber made the room heat gradually, causing the pink girl to shift under the blankets uncomfortably as she was woken from her slumber. The sheets rustled underneath her as she slowly sat up, propped up on her elbows. A few blinks, then a palm to her eyelids wiped away the sleepy dust residue and crust that had formed during the night. Turning her head to the right, she noted the blankets were curled clumsily around a lump, of which all she could see was a drape of raven black hair.

A small smile pressed into her lips, Bonnibel reached a cautious hand over and swept the hair away from the pale face it was hiding, using her fingers delicately to tuck the locks behind a pointed ear. Of the few stray, dappled splotches of sun that made it through the edges of the curtain, they managed to dip the room in a dark hue of orange. Bonnibel could already hear scuffling and clattering in the distance, alerting her to her staff downstairs beginning the chores of the day and preparing breakfast.

She let the pad of her thumb feather lightly across Marceline's lips, watching in amusement as the pale girl scrunched up her face and half mumbled a reply, of which the Princess couldn't decipher. It was almost surreal, waking up beside Marceline like this. Though she was so much different, she was still the same girl. The vampire almost appeared angelic in the soft morning glow, harmless like an innocent animal that Bonnibel wanted nothing more than to curl around and cling to endlessly.

Alas, a deep rumbling in her stomach reminded the girl that it was breakfast time, and with a soft grunt she removed her hand from her companion and pulled away. Shuffling to the side of the bed, she stretched before pushing herself up onto her feet. She went to her closet and flicked through her belongings before deciding on simple attire. A pink sweater and a knee length white skirt that billowed about her legs, followed by her favourite pair of slip-on moccasins and she was ready to make her trip downstairs.

Exiting the room as silently as she could, she slipped down the hallway and trotted her way down the staircase. As expected, servants were rushing about the foyer and the sounds and smells of cooking food could be heard drifting in from where the kitchen connected to the dining room. Bonnibel smiled as Peppermint Butler came hurrying out of the dining room and into the foyer, spotting the princess and smiling broadly.

"Good morning your majesty! You slept well, I hope?" he greeted her kindly, waving his arms about to signal for her to follow him into the dining area. She laughed quietly and followed him in, almost having a servant run straight into her with a tray full of hot drinks. They flushed deeply and apologised profusely, scurrying away despite the fact that the Princess was kind about it.

"Yes, I did sleep well. I forgot how comforting it is to have a companion in bed," blushing lightly, she didn't see the nervous twiddling of her Butler as he made his way over to the long, narrow dining table and pulled out a chair for the Princess.

"Yes, I um, speaking of companions..." he begun, pushing the chair in underneath Bonni as she took a seat, scooting in closer and pulling a napkin from the holder, tucking it gingerly into her collar.

Peppermint scurried over to a side table, retrieving a silver platter with a round lid and placing it before Bonnibel, taking off the lid to reveal a spread of large pancakes and a jar of golden-brown syrup. Licking her lips, Bonnibel grabbed the nearest knife and fork, leaning forwards to collect several pancakes and placing them on the plate before her. That was soon followed by a heavy stream of the syrup, making sure almost every inch of the breakfast food was covered.

The Butler took a seat beside the Princess, watching as she dug into her food, eating ravenously to make up for the amount she had been depriving herself of the last two days.

"I spoke to your father last night, after I came in to see you," Peppermint spat out quickly, his eyebrows lowering and a sheepish expression crossing his face. Bonnibel looked up at him, her cheeks puffed out from pancakes as she gave him a worried glance. She finished chewing her food, swallowing before replying.

"What did you speak to him about?" she asked calmly, not allowing the edge in her voice to be heard.

"Well, as you know, Marceline cannot stay at the castle. I merely discussed the options we have for housing her," he replied, clearing his throat and looking down at the deep, red tablecloth beneath his hands. Bonnibel had to take a moment to calm herself, steadying her heart rate at the thought of her friend having to leave her.

"I see. Would you care to explain why she cannot stay at the castle?" the Princess's reply was sharp and intimidating, her knife and fork working at a chunk of her food without looking up at her Butler. Something, Peppermint noted, she shared in common with her father was that stubborn attitude.

"You know why, milady. She... she is not like our people any longer. I'm sorry, I wish it were different," his voice was low, and although he was trying his best not to upset the girl, he knew there would be no way to avoid it no matter how calmly he explained it.

The Princess placed her cutlery on her plate, her face paling somewhat as she slowly turned her eyes to look at Peppermint. Her expression was almost begging, and all he could do was look back at her apologetically, wrinkles deepening at the corners of his eyes. She watched him for a few seconds, before letting out a heavy sigh and turning her face back to her plate, watching her food now with disdain.

"Tell me, is he just trying to send her as far away from me as possible? Or does he genuinely want her to be safe?" Bonnibel quizzed, slowly tilting her head back to watch her Butler's reaction. His eyes brightened a little at the question, a small smile crossing his face as he stared back.

"Actually there are several dwellings not too far out from the Candy Kingdom that would provide adequate shelter and are easy to travel to. Your father already knows he won't be able to dissuade you from visiting Marceline, he was only too happy to agree to keeping her close by to our Kingdom," he explained, his smile becoming crooked as he looked away. "If only to make it easier for you to be retrieved."

Bonnibel rolled her eyes, picking up her cutlery once again and digging back into her food with renewed vigour.

"Of course," muttering at the hidden agenda behind everything her father did. Though she couldn't deny it herself, she would of course find every opportunity possible to go and visit Marceline, now that she knew the King was at least willing to give her a place she could call a home.

Finishing up her breakfast, she placed her knife and fork neatly across her plate as her etiquette teacher had taught her long ago. She took her napkin, wiping her lips to make sure they were not smeared with syrup, before scrunching it and placing it on the cleared plate.

"And how do you suggest she is going to take care of herself living on her own? I don't know if you've noticed Peppy, but she doesn't necessarily have the same diet as she did prior." her words were laced with mild sarcasm as she scooted back on her chair, turning to face her Butler who also did the same.

"I will be arranging a courier to bring her weekly supplies of food. I can continue for as long as she wishes, she might learn to drink the red from regular food after some period of adjustment and training," he watched as Bonnibel nodded slowly, but there was concern etched on her features, so it was natural for him to quiz her about it.

"Are you okay, your majesty?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. It's just that... well, I hope it isn't improper of me to ask such a thing, but where exactly are you getting said supplies?" her question came out a lot braver than she felt about asking such a thing. Although she trusted Peppermint fully, the thought of where he might have retrieved the food for Marceline from terrified her just a little.

Pushing himself off the edge of his chair, he took a few steps towards the Princess, his eyes gleaming as he stared up at her. A small, striped hand extended in offering, and Bonnibel smiled as she took it and allowed herself to stand before being escorted from the room.

"Let me assure you, Princess, that no innocents were harmed in the process of acquiring the blood for Marceline." Though his words were firm and calming, Bonnibel couldn't help but shudder from the thoughts at the back of her mind of just how he had procured the blood. She allowed for Peppermint to escort her up the winding stair case, turning to the right when they reached the top and making the short trip down to the King's study, where many a rules and tax laws had been passed by a scribble of his signature.

Peppermint rapped lightly with his knuckles on the thick door, squeezing the creaky, iron handle to open it once a deep grunt resonated from within the room, signalling for them to enter. Bonnibel instantly felt smaller upon stepping into these private quarters, towering oak bookshelves full of musty folders and record keeping books, polished leather chairs that smelled oddly comforting, and the visage of her father as he sat in his high back chair behind a desk and scrawled across a parchment.

"Your Highness, I have come to see if you will be joining us as we choose a suitable abode for Marceline, or does his Majesty have other plans?" Peppermint was always so formal around the King. He was, of course, still formal around the Princess, but Bonnibel noted there was more of an air of casualty between her and her Butler. She twiddled lightly with her fingers as the King finished a sentence and placed his pen down in it's ink well, sitting back in his chair and staring between the two.

"No, I'm afraid I have much work to attend to today, and as you know I have a meeting with the Commander from the army base."

Peppermint nodded curtly in reply, straightening his tie and smiling politely at the King who was now pushing out of his chair and stepping heavily towards the two.

"Of course, your Majesty. Is there anything else I can do for you before we take our leave, then?" a polite question from the Butler as the King stopped a few paces from them and stared down at his daughter.

"May I have a moment with Bonnibel? In private," his gruff voice replied, lowered eyebrows watching as the Butler threw a knowing nod to him and offered a sympathetic smile to a now nervous Princess, who shuffled in place as she watched Peppermint make his leave from the room.

There was an awkward silence, with Bonnibel staring at the ground and hands limp at her side, refusing to acknowledge her father's presence. The man was towering above her, but for some reason, today he did not feel as threatening as he would have on any other day. The King let out a long sigh, reaching out and pressing a thick hand to his daughter's shoulder, not missing the light flinch she gave at his motion.

"Bonnibel, I did not wish to scold you for anything. There is no need to be so anxious," he quipped, watching as his daughter slowly raised her head to meet his eyes. A small glimmer of trust flickered behind her pupils, so he took the opportunity to capture it while he could.

"I know this situation must be... difficult for you," he begun, waving a hand slightly and peering around the room as he looked in thought. Bonnibel crossed her arms loosely over her chest and waited for him to continue.

"I just want you to know that regardless of what happens, I will be here for you. Whether you choose to acknowledge it or not. You are my only child, and I merely want what is best for you," he continued, watching as Bonnibel flicked her eyes everywhere around the room, avoiding direct eye contact with him. He pursed his lips for a moment, before letting out a long sigh and removing his hand from her shoulder.

Bonnibel looked deep in thought, her eyebrows knitted together and her fingers playing gently with the fabric of her shirt while she formulated a response for her father. He was being civil for the time being, so she believed it to be only fair that she show him the same courtesy.

"Why do you believe the Candy Kingdom and the Nightosphere can never unite?" the question came tentatively, causing the King's ears to prick up as if he had made a mistake and that perhaps he hadn't heard anything at all. He shuffled a little uncomfortably in place as he repeated what she had said in his head.

"We come from two completely different worlds, Bonnibel. While our Kingdom is ruled by peace and civility, theirs is ruled by terror and violence. The Lord himself heeds no care to the well-being of his people, it is only his job to promote pain and suffering, foul deeds and monsters roaming every corner."

Bonnibel looked up at him, her eyes opening wider as she listened very carefully to his words for the first time in what felt like an eternity. She didn't want to believe any of the things he was telling her, but did she really have any choice? She had not seen the Nightosphere for herself, and from all the tales she had read of it in books and from stories told, it was made to sound like a place where no one should ever tread.

"But what of Marceline? She is nothing like that. Even though she's changed I know she's still the same kind person inside," the Princess argued in return, smoothing her palms over her shirt before straightening them at her side, her eyes begging for the King to see her side of the story.

"And if she decided to return to the Nightosphere? You forget that she has much to discuss with her father. Being in a place like that, even in the short term, can ruin a person," he explained. His eyes burned with fear, his own memories of that foul realm returning to him from the occasions where he had to attend there due to royal responsibilities in discussing treaties.

The Princess seemed taken aback, hanging her head lightly as the realisation set in that she might in fact, still lose her Marceline. She didn't want it to be so, it couldn't be. Perhaps the new vampire would just decide to stay here and not return to her father? She had, after all, been raised in the Candy Kingdom and was a citizen of it regardless of the current situation.

"I... I didn't think of that," shrugging her shoulders, her words were timid and remorseful. Her father actually had a point that she couldn't argue with, so she felt it best to leave it as it was. "I should go, Peppermint is waiting..."

The King nodded, turning his back to Bonnibel quickly and making his way over to his desk. Slipping around it, he sat himself firmly into his chair and shuffled closer, picking up his pen to continue working on all the paperwork spread before him. He peered up from underneath his thick brows, watching as his daughter made her way to the exit, pulling open the heavy door.

"Before you go, remember to stay away from the Western forest. There has been reports of a disturbance in the area, and I would prefer it if you returned home in one piece." The King cleared his throat at the end of his sentence, waving his hand at Bonnibel who looked clearly puzzled by his sudden show of concern for her well being.

Giving an understanding nod, she excused herself, pulling shut the office door behind her and making her way to find Peppermint Butler.

* * *

It had taken considerably more effort than it should have to wake up and insist upon the vampire getting dressed to look at houses. The slender woman had hissed and whined emphatically as Peppermint held out a pile of clothing that would protect her now sun-prone skin from the harmful UV rays. She complained the waist on the jeans was too high, making her appear much older and not complimenting her slender hips at all. She complained that the thick linen gloves were itchy against her skin, and she frowned deeply as she scratched constantly at them.

Her pout had protruded even further as a grinning Bonnibel had pushed a delicately woven sun hat upon her head, letting out a huff of exasperation and storming away as Peppermint chased after her with an accompanying umbrella.

The first place they inspected was a little wooden cottage, nestled just behind a grassy knoll. It was small, but homely, with a painted beige interior and a view of a natural pond that had formed from rainfall during the wet season. As beautiful as it was, Marceline had insisted she couldn't handle being cooped up in such a feminine building all day long, listening to the incessant quacking of the ducks and geese that had made the shimmering pond their home.

So it was onto the next place. A towering tree house with several levels including an attic. Green foliage covered its roof, hanging down low and swaying gently, rustling against the siding of the house with each movement. The only problem Marceline saw was the fact that there was many large windows letting in much more sunlight than what she deemed necessary. Picking up a stray piece of metal that lay against the dusty floor of the second level, she begun carving her initials in the trunk of the tree that split through the building.

Grinning cheekily, she shied away from the teasing slap Bonnibel had swung her way. The pink haired girl sighed in annoyance, crossing her arms over her chest instead. Marceline went back to carving, now free of scorning, smiling satisfactorily as she finished her job. She stepped to the side, allowing Bonnibel to lean in and see what she had written. A deep blush and a flattered smile made its way onto her face as she saw that Marceline had added the initials PB and had encircled the two sets of letters in a heart shape.

The vampire flicked her hand, letting the piece of metal fall from her fingers and clank against the ground. There was a glow about her eyes, pupils dilating as she stared at the Princess with an almost hungry gaze. She stepped forwards, cupping a pink cheek harshly and a low growl escaping her lips as she dipped her head downwards towards the smaller girl's ear. It took all of Bonnibel's willpower to not let a gasp escape from her now parted lips, her eyelids fluttering and her heart rate escalating from the close proximity of her friend.

Marceline inhaled deeply, the cold tip of her nose grazing a soft, pink earlobe and causing goosebumps to prickle along Bonni's spine. The sweet scent of sugary bubblegum combined with the tang of the velvety fluid pumping through the girl's arteries was causing a deep pang of hunger to unfurl within her gut.

"M-Marcy..." she whispered softly as she tilted her neck back ever so slightly, unintentionally inviting the hungry demon in further. She felt and heard the sound of cool lips opening and fangs sliding out from pale gums, resigning herself to the need of the woman embracing her and only melting deeper into her arms.

A shuffling of polished shoes against a creaking wood ladder brought them out of their stupor, Bonnibel inhaling a sharp breath and pushing away the girl, not missing the hum of disappointment leaving Marceline's throat. The Princess tucked a strand of her hair away from her eyes, giving the vampire an apologetic glance from a few feet away as she moved over to where the ladder poked through the floor. She extended a hand, assisting her Butler up and into the room. He gave her a smile of thanks, pressing his hands against his jacket and brushing away loose cobwebs and dust from the fabric.

"So Marceline, what do you think of this place?" he asked warmly, opening his arms out wide as he motioned around the room. The vampire lifted up an eyebrow sceptically, chewing on her lower lip as she stared at the Butler. She was still more than a little irked that he had interrupted her and Bonnibel, but she just couldn't find it in herself to be mad at the little round man.

"I dunno, it's not really my style." Looking around the room, she scratched at the back of her head, shrugging her shoulders at Peppermint who looked upset by the fact that she so far had not liked any of the places they had seen. Clicking her tongue, she took a few steps towards him, pushing a smile across her face.

"Hey, it's fine. Don't suppose you've got any places that are like, in a cave or some junk?" her eyes danced musically, watching as a contemplative expression crossed Peppermint's face, bringing his hand up to his chin to tap lightly.

"Well, there is one place in particular that comes to mind, but... it's a little further away from the Candy Kingdom. We can take a look at it, so long as you don't mind the extra travel time." Peppermint responded, a gracious smile bisecting his face as the crimson eyes that lay on him widened with anticipation.

"What's a little travel time? Let's see this place!" she chuckled loudly, making her way over to the ladder and hurrying down it, an air of excitement now overtaking the feeling of emptiness in her stomach.

* * *

They finally came to a stop before the mouth of the cave, slippery stalagmites and stalactites glistening in the rays of sun, the entrance like the maw to a beast's mouth inviting them in only to be devoured. Bonnibel looked tentative about the place, a stark contrast to the child like grin on Marceline's face as she frivolously took off into the depths within. Picking up her pace, Bonnibel went after the woman, her feet clapping against the dirt and loose stones on the ground. It took all of her concentration in the dim lighting not to trip and fall, despite having Peppermint by her side steadying her with every step.

As they entered further into the dank cave, the smell of mud and mildew rank in their nostrils and the sound of trickling water falling into small pools, their sight fell onto a rather inviting looking house. It even had a garden to the side, and despite being in a uninviting scenery, the look of absolute awe on Marceline's face caused Bonnibel's heart to thump erratically in her chest.

Feet scuffled on the wooden verandah, the vampire reaching out and turning the door knob, giving the obstruction a light shove to un-jam it. Marceline's eyes widened in enthusiasm as she stepped through the entrance, a large living area that joined onto a smaller kitchenette meeting her gaze. She spotted a ladder off to her right, twisting her body towards it and hauling herself up the rungs, clambering onto the second floor and walking few feet towards a dusty looking bed that remained in the room from the previous occupants.

She was soon joined by her two companions, helping the Princess up and giving her a gracious smile as she did. Peppermint looked up at the vampire expectantly, arms crossed behind his back as he rocked on his heels.

"I love it. This is definitely the place for me." Beaming brightly, she stuck her thumbs into the belt loops of her jeans, rocking back and forth on her feet as Peppermint bowed slightly, before reaching a hand up to straighten his tie.

"Well then, I shall see to it that we get some furnishings for your new home. I will arrange for the courier to deliver a stock of food for the week, but I must get back to the castle quickly in order to have it here by nightfall." He turned to Bonnibel as he stepped towards the ladder, cautiously lowering himself down a few rungs before peering back up.

"Princess, I'll allow you to say your farewell," he begun, lifting a hand up in silence as she was about to protest before he continued. "You will have plenty of opportunities to visit next week, your teachers are taking their yearly leave to celebrate the Mid Year Fire Festival with their families."

"Oh yes! The Festival! Peppy I completely forgot about that, thank you for reminding me, it's such a glorious time of the year," eyes sparkling with flecks of purple and blue, she blushed joyfully as Peppermint nodded calmly at her, giving a wave of farewell to Marceline before climbing downstairs.

"Babe," a cool voice muttered, drawing Bonnibel's attention to the vampire staring intently at her. A hot blush worked its way up the Princess's neck, and she found herself uncharacteristically nervous, catching a section of hair in her hand and twirling it nervously about her fingers. A lopsided smirk slipped across Marceline's cheeks as she noticed the embarrassment, taking several languid steps forwards and quickly scooping Bonnibel up in her arms.

The pink girl elicited a squeak at the action, strong arms encircling her waist and a cool face burying against her neck. It took her several moments before she relaxed enough in the other's embrace, sliding her own arms around her and closing her eyes, taking in the delicate and earthy scent of the vampire.

This new behaviour being exhibited by her best friend was both entrancing and frightening. She didn't know if it was due to the girl's awakening or because of the traumatic event that had happened to her, and if she was completely honest with herself she was truly concerned for her well being. Not that she didn't mind the pet name, or the way she felt their bodies fit together like two pieces of a puzzle, or even the vampire's seemingly ravenous hunger, no. But it was certainly out of character, not the usual sweet love and kindness she would shower her with.

"Are you okay?" the woman in question's concerned voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she pressed against Marceline's shoulders, edging backwards so that she could look at her face. As she did, it seemed for a moment that she had her old Marceline back, she could see that familiar twinkle behind ominous eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just going to miss you, that's all." A half hearted smile made its way across Bonnibel's lips, glad for the genuine smirk that the vampire returned.

A moment of doubt and panic shot through Bonnibel's body though as Marcy's eyes lowered, her face dipping down and her lips coming dangerously close to the Princess's own pink ones. She didn't know why she should be so afraid now, when everything had been fine earlier, but as the vampire's cool breath tickled at her mouth she turned her head quickly to the side in order to avoid the contact.

Marceline leant back, her face looking somewhat shocked at the rejection she had met. Her lips moved slowly as if she wanted to say something, but she couldn't for the life of her find the words. Bonnibel shivered softly, taking a step backwards and wrapping her arms around herself at the sudden chill she felt. Her cheeks burned red and she was overcome with a deep feeling of guilt as the vampire mumbled something inscrutable under her breath.

"I-I have to go." The words had left her lips before she could think of anything else to say, turning her head back to view her friend's reaction, feeling even worse that Marceline's expression was downcast and her body now limp in acceptance.

"I'll see you next week, I have much to do at the castle until then, unfortunately," her words were warmer this time around, and she spared a smile to Marceline who peered up gently, her grey lips trembling as she shook her head in a quick nod.

"It's fine Bon, I know. You don't have to make excuses, you're royalty and all that junk." The vampire gave a morose smile, the bags underneath her eye sockets visible and the Princess wondered for a moment if it was truly even necessary for an immortal to sleep.

"I'll see you when the Fire Festival begins, okay?" Bonnibel replied, making her way over to the ladder and taking two steps down. Marceline nodded again, running a finger through her long, slick hair as she gave a grin in return.

"Sure thing, I'll uh... be here," the vampire put on the bravest face she could as the Princess gave a small wave to her, waiting before she received one back from the vampire before descending the ladder to rejoin her loyal Butler.

* * *

The rise and fall of the sun every day was an excruciating reminder to Marceline that she was no longer the child she had once been. Long gone were Summers spent frolicking in the grasslands, enjoying a soft serve ice cream underneath a shady oak tree with Bonnibel or throwing herself into a chirruping brook to cool off after a long day in the Blacksmith.

She had taken up the habit of retrieving a bottle of her syrupy red liquid from the refrigerator at the dawn of each new day, cautiously traversing to the entrance of the cave and watching from the shade as the Sun peeped its bright face over the horizon. Watching as it rose and feeling the stinging caress of the first stray beams on her face, she would shuffle back behind an outcropping of rock, where she could sip her bitter liquid and view the sunrise from relative safety.

This morning though, she could see in the distance workers bustling about hurriedly, putting up tents and stages and stalls, there were decorations and tall poles adorned with lanterns that contained long burning wicks; she knew it was the fair being set up for the Fire Festival celebration. A warm, familiar feeling circled around inside her chest, her lips tipping up into a smile as she remembered that Bonnibel would be free during this time to visit her. She wondered to herself if she would arrive during the day or perhaps in the evening. Either way, she decided it a good idea to return back to her home and shower, she wanted to at least look somewhat presentable despite feeling awkward and unfamiliar in her new body.

* * *

A knock thumped at the front door of Marceline's house, just as she was finishing up cleaning off a stubborn section of mould that was growing on the side of her bathtub. Pointed ears perking up, she rushed through her bedroom and down the ladder, making it to the door in record time. Straightening her blouse quickly, she reached out and turned the knob, pulling back the door to reveal her best friend waiting on the other side. The vampire's cheeks blushed a hue of scarlet as she took in the vision of beauty before her.

Bonnibel had her hair curled, pink ringlets flowing and bobbing gently against her shoulders. Her ear lobes had on a pair of clip-on gold hoops, and her body was adorned by a flowing purple dress. It was cinched around her waist tightly, held in place by black string along her spine, a black ribbon tied into a dainty bow between the valley leading between her breasts. The silken dress fell loosely about her feet, revealing a pair of matching purple boots that buckled at her ankles.

A warm smile graced pink lips, a gentle laugh escaping Bonnibel's lips drawing the vampire out from her inspection of the girl's body. At this realisation, Marceline blushed even further.

"Sorry, you just look really nice," the compliment was genuine and even somewhat shy, the fact that the Princess was growing into womanhood more every day not lost on the vampire.

"Thank you Marce. Shall we go?" Bonnibel extended her hand with her question, waiting as her friend nervously reached out, cold and clammy fingers interlacing with warm pink.

"Where's your shadow?" joked Marceline as they left the mouth of the cave, laughing as Bonni nudged an elbow into her side gently.

"Peppermint and my father are already at the festival. You should be thanking Peppy, he convinced father to entrust you to safely escort me back to the festivities," she replied sharply, raising a single eyebrow as she looked over at her companion, who now seemed to be beaming that someone actually did trust her with the Princess.

"Don't worry Bon, you know I won't let anything happen to you." Marceline gave the hand in hers a squeeze, moving her eyes towards the warm orange glow of the carnival in the distance.

They finally approached the entrance, Bonni giving a light wave to the guards standing watch, smiling as they gave her polite nods in return. It didn't take long for the vampire to find a stall that caught her attention, a favourite game of hers from past years, where one had to shoot burning arrows at inflated balloons and pop at least eight in order to gain a prize. Sadly, this year she was just as bad at it as always, only managing to burst three and putting a hole through a fairgoers fancy top hat.

Enjoying several stall games, a fire breathers and jugglers show and a display of animals jumping through fiery hoops, the two were finally caught up to by an enthusiastic peppermint man. Behind him trailed the king, who eyed up the vampire suspiciously, wary of her at all times.

"Your Majesty, Marceline. I hope you two are enjoying the faire, and I am thankful to see you got her here in one piece, Marcy," his tone was jovial and teasing, not meant to hurt the vampire's feelings at all, this was confirmed by the throaty laugh she gave in return to his comment. Her eyes lowered however when she noticed a man with a pale brown complexion and a sticky mess of hair on his head to Peppermint's right.

"Who's this guy?" she questioned sceptically, eyeing off the dress shirt and pressed pants the man was wearing, noticing finally that he had a small, silver crown nestled atop his head.

"Oh, your Majesty, I'd like to introduce you to Prince Taffy. He is a visitor from the North, your father requested that he meet with you." Peppermint shuffled to the side, allowing for the Prince to step forward, taking Bonnibel's right hand gently in his own and kissing the back of it. Bonnibel blushed furiously, her mouth opening in a show of confusion as she shot a glare to the King.

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Princess," he proclaimed softly, letting go of her hand and giving her a pleasant smile as he stood up straighter. Marceline growled quietly under her breath, not missing the crude smile crossing King Bubblegum's face at her discomfort.

"Bonnibel, why don't you show this young man around? It is his first time visiting the festival, I'm sure he would be most grateful." the King ordered more than questioned, crossing his arms across his chest as he shared a staring match with his daughter. Bonnibel balled her hands into fists at her side, ignoring the Prince as he looked between the two, but she relaxed and accepted her fate as a cool hand pressed against her lower back.

Letting out a shaky sigh, she threw a thankful gaze to Marceline, who looked back at her with tightly drawn lips, her eyes glazed over in a way the Princess could only describe as a animal ready to protect its master should the circumstance so arise. Though anyone else might have felt threatened by the gesture, with her father forcing the Prince upon her, Bonnibel felt overly grateful for her presence. She once again felt guilty for brushing off Marceline last week, knowing deep down inside of her that the woman would never let any harm come of her.

Bonnibel nodded begrudgingly at her father, stepping forwards and allowing the Prince to sidle up beside her as she begun escorting him around the faire grounds.

Doing her best to uphold her royal manners, entering in polite conversation with the young man, laughing at his jokes and talking about their interests, she always threw her eyes over her shoulder to make sure the vampire was maintaining watch over her.

* * *

Marceline was seething on the inside. Though she tried to remain calm and keep up appearances, there was a swelling ball of hatred and anger gnawing at her insides. It had been eating away at her since she had first awoken in Bonnibel's bedroom, and it was only getting worse by the day. She knew it had to do with the demon that was inside of her, and she could only do so much before fear that she might harm someone unintentionally rose up inside of her chest.

She watched Bonnibel and the Prince like a hawk, following their every movement under slitted eyes, hushing the voice that spoke in her head that told her to just grab the damn guy and rip him to shreds. The wind was suddenly knocked out of Marcy, and she looked down to see she had bumped into a rather rotund looking, lumpy space person.

"Oh my Glob! Why don't you watch where you're going? That is so rude!" the woman wailed, her lips turning down into a deep frown as she floated, arms crossed on her lumpy hips, in front of Marceline. Rubbing at her arm, the vampire blushed and apologised hurriedly, trying to see past the round figure. Her breath hitched in her throat as she heard a high pitched voice demanding someone to stop.

Shoving the lumpy woman harshly out of the way, ignoring the loud cries of protest coming from the obnoxious person, she ran forwards, her eyes shifting and becoming more sensitive to light as she searched for the head of pink hair. Ears twitching, she honed in on the Princess's voice, turning a sharp corner and coming to a halt to where Bonnibel was frantically trying to push away the advances of the Taffy Prince.

Without even realising it, Marceline's feet had completely left the ground. Her face twisted and contorted, her mouth opening wide and sharp fangs forming from each tooth, a forked tongue flicking out and burning eyes of sanguine locking onto their target.

There was a scuffle, the man was now crying and flailing frantically to push the beast off of him. Pink arms were circling Marceline from behind, warm tears slipping down her hot cheeks as she begged her love to let the boy go and forgive him for his mistake. The vampire could not make any sense of the threats and curses spilling from her own mouth as she protected her territory with a rage she had never felt before.

In the heat of the fight, Marcy found herself flinging an arm back in preparation to land a heavy blow to the Prince's stupid, sticky face, and was knocked out of her fit of uncontrollable anger as a shrill cry rang out from behind her. The vampire snarled and turned back, eyes shrinking suddenly as it dawned on her that she had accidentally smacked Bonnibel across her face, knocking her to the ground.

"Bonni..." she squeaked, suddenly letting go of the man who scuttled off to the protection of the guards. She crawled over to her friend, who was now baring a bright red cheek from the slap and tear stained skin. Pressing a hand to the Princess's face, she shook her head, wishing with all her might to disappear into a hole and never come out again.

"I'm okay, it's okay." Though Bonni's words were soothing as one of her own hands covered the vampire's, Marceline was now crying freely, her eyes sore and red as quiet sobs shook her chest. There was a shuffling of footsteps and raised voices, looking up she saw a very angered King and a worried Butler rushing towards them.

Panic taking over her body as she glanced around her like a caged animal, she did the only thing she could do. She gave Bonnibel one last gaze, her eyes full of sorrow and an ache in her chest at seeing the Princess instantly recognise the look, pink face slowly shaking as her hand gripped Marceline tighter. Then, before everyone descended upon her, the vampire made a break through the crowd and bolted off into the night.

* * *

Curled up into a ball on her couch, Marceline rocked herself back and forth, tightly gripping her legs. Her lungs and eyes and throat all hurt from crying. She had let the beast take over her body instead of defending the Princess in a way socially acceptable, flashes of her own trauma from the Army Barracks coming back into her mind at the very thought of her love being forced upon by another.

Digging her nails into her shins harder, she almost didn't hear the faint rapping on her front door. Lifting her head from her knees, she looked towards the entrance, dreading what might be behind it. A sigh of relief escaped from her throat as a familiar voice called out from her front porch.

Getting up slowly from the couch, she walked over, opening the door and allowing room for the Butler to come in. Her gave her a weary smile, his tuxedo jacket rustled and untidy as opposed to how neat and tidy it usually was. He entered the house, his shoes scuffing against the worn carpet as she closed the door behind him.

"Look, before you say anything, I just want you to know I never meant to hit Bonni. I was just trying to protect her from that guy, he was trying to assault her!" she begun frantically, her nostrils flaring suddenly as she turned back to him, the hurt rising in her chest once again. The butler held up his hands quickly, an expression of seriousness crossing his face.

"I know, you need not explain yourself to me Marceline."

The vampire let out a long breath, closing her eyes momentarily as she lifted a hand to her face, rubbing at her forehead. "I just, I couldn't control it, it took over and there was nothing I could do to stop it."

Peppermint stepped towards her, his face softening with kindness as he placed a hand on her lowered arm. She looked down at him, a soft smile crossing her features.

"I know. That's why I'm here," he begun, clearing his throat and turning his back to her, closing his eyes and mumbling a chant under his breath as his hands moved fluidly, until there was a burst of brilliant light and a swirling blue portal opened up before the couch.

Marceline stared in both shock and wonder, her pupils following the colours and bits of frayed fog that broke off from its edges, taking it all in for several moments before a figure begun to emerge. Her body stiffened, her eyes widening as a tall man with short cropped hair and blue-grey skin stepped out and into the living space. His eyes fell on Peppermint at first, a bothered frown gracing his lips and a grunt as he shook his head.

"What is it now, Peppermint?" he demanded hoarsely, quickly pressing his head to the side and cracking his neck to relieve it of tension.

"Hunson, your daughter is in need of you," the Butler replied matter of factly, his eyes hardening as he watched the Lord of the Nightosphere's ears prick up. Hunson moved his gaze to behind Peppermint, his expression becoming one of what could almost be described as joy as he spotted his daughter standing there staring at him.

"Pumpkin!" he cried out, a fangy grin splitting his cheeks as he hurried forwards, brushing past the candy man and wrapping his arms around the confused vampire girl. In shock of the sudden news that this was her father, a new spring of tears begun escaping Marceline's tear ducts. She paid no mind to any reservations she might have, instantly throwing her arms back around him and holding on tightly.

They embraced for several moments before Hunson pulled back, looking down at her with a gleeful smile and reaching down to pinch a cheek.

"And what is it you need me to do?" the Lord requested, turning his head slightly to give Peppermint a questioning look. The Butler wrung his hands nervously, not wanting to word himself wrong and invoke the wrath of Marceline's father.

"Well, here's what I had in mind..."

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Hunson asked his daughter cautiously, hands on her shoulders. The vampire looked up at him, smiling before nodding her head quickly.

"I'm sure. I need to learn how to control this, even if it takes an eternity." She noticed the way her father almost seemed to beam down at her with pride, and she had to hold back a blush as he pressed a kiss to her forehead, bringing a hand up afterwards to wipe away the parent germs he could have left behind.

"I'll be waiting on the other side for you, just step through the portal as soon as you're ready," Hunson told her quietly, doing his best to calm her nerves at the prospect of being thrown into a world of chaos. Marcy shook her head again, her raven hair flicking about her face as she did.

The vampire watched as the Lord stepped through the glowing portal, his body disappearing and seemingly being sucked away like water flushed in a toilet. Turning back to the Butler, she saw him fishing in one of his coat pockets, grumbling to himself as he fought to retrieve what he was looking for.

It finally popped out, and he smiled brightly as he brought it up for Marceline to see. She squinted, making out her name in Bonnibel's handwriting on the outside of the folded up bit of paper. Her heart instantly bobbed up into her throat, and she extended shaky fingers to accept the note from Peppermint.

"I told her what might have to be done, and she demanded I let her write you a letter before you took your leave," he explained, watching as the vampire chuckled lightly, letting her smooth fingers trail delicately over the slightly crumpled note.

"Sounds like her alright," she noted, palming the letter in one hand and pushing it into her back jean pocket.

Her and Peppermint stared at each other in silence for a good while before either of them said anything, a nervous air between the two as they delayed their goodbye.

"Thanks. For everything, y'know? I mean, without you I never would have had Bonni in the first place, it's just... you're the best Peppy," Marceline gushed, looking down at the little man who's face was now turning a red to match his stripes. At this point he was looking more like a boiled strawberry sweet than a peppermint.

"Think nothing of it. I only wanted to see the both of you happy together," his voice came out in a rush, trying to distract himself from his own embarrassment. The vampire gave her trademark crooked smile, a fang poking out as she did and causing her cheek to dimple.

Stepping forwards and bending down, Marcy embraced the candy man tightly for several seconds before letting go and taking a step towards the portal. She looked back at him, grinning widely in order to hide the fear she felt for what she might find on the other side, hiding the fear she felt at leaving behind the love of her life for however long it took her to control the monster inside of her.

"Take care of her for me until I get back, okay?" she called over the low thrum of the portal, her hair now whipping wildly as the pressure on the other side begun to suck the mess of blackness into it. Peppermint smiled and gave her a deep bow, one arm over his chest in a very formal manner as he did.

"You have my word," he called back as he rose from his position, satisfied with the look of relief in Marcy's eyes at his promise. Lifting a hand to her forehead in an over exaggerated salute, the pale girl stepped into the pulsing portal, not looking back as she was spirited away to a whole new world.

* * *

**Next up, Marceline in the Nightosphere yay! If you have any suggestions or questions about anything else you'd like to see/know about in the story, drop a comment and I'll get back to you :)**


End file.
